


The Hero's Academia

by botman



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 63,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botman/pseuds/botman
Summary: Kamisato thought he banished Kamijou to the region where the other magic gods were. Actually, he didn't. He had no way of knowing, but the power of the Invisible Thing had interfered with the World Rejector, causing it to malfunction, instead transporting Kamijou to a parallel world. A world of Heroes and Villains. The hero, Kamijou Touma, in a world of quirks. Reupload from FFN.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... this is botman, and this is my first story. I really wanted to do a crossover of BnHA, my favorite anime, and ACMI/ACSR, my favorite Light Novel series, because, well, they are my favorites. And I think these worlds would be compatible with each other. I read two other crossovers of BnHA and ACMI, and I thought they were pretty interesting, so I decided to make one. Well, anyway, this is my first story, so please read and review and tell me what you think. It's a reupload because I just realized the MHA fandom was so big here. Thanks to Thor for helping me with the development of the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index, Boku no Hero Academia, or any of its characters.

Imagine Breaker and World Rejector. The ultimate shield and the ultimate weapon. One that protects against all and one that erases all. The wielders of the powers face off. Kamijou Touma and Kamisato Kakeru.

Great strength filled both fists.

"No tricks this time."

"Right."

The unreliable illumination from the streetlights suddenly vanished. Complete darkness fell.

And in that darkness, something happened. A deafening noise rang out.

Imagine Breaker and World Rejector clashed.

The Imagine Breaker. The mysterious power that lies in the right hand of Kamijou Touma. It negates all things supernatural, as long as it is touching it. It could negate esper powers, magic powers, and even negate God's miracles.

The World Rejector. The just as mysterious power which could banish anyone and anything to an excess region in the timeline, as long as the person had conflicting desires within their heart. It was held by an ordinary high school boy, Kamisato Kakeru, on his right hand. The world rejector was formed from the desires of magicians to abandon and escape the current world. As a result, he held a grudge against the Magic Gods, and to Kamijou who was protecting two of them.

The shadow of the hand which possessed World Rejector came into contact with the right arm of Kamijou Touma

Imagine Breaker can only negate things it was touching.

World Rejector activates when the shadow of its hand touches an object.

You cannot touch a shadow.

As a result, the right hand of Kamijou Touma disappeared.

"AHHHH." Blood spurted out of the stump of what once was a right hand. A shocked expression formed on Kamijou's face quickly replaced with the feeling of fear, desperation, and pain.

Kamisato capitalized on Kamijou's shock and moved in to deal the final blow.

"Do you wish for a new world?" Kamisato leaned in with his right hand outstretched. His face was completely emotionless as if banishing someone to a place where they could never return was a thing he constantly did. Kamijou couldn't do anything about it. His only power, the imagine breaker, had been exiled. He was going to be banished to another world. He failed the magic gods he swore to protect.

He thought of Othinus, whom he spent an eternity fighting

He thought of Nephthys, whom he swore to protect

"I can't lose now. Not when people are counting on me!"

He willed the strange power that hid in his hand, suppressed with the Imagine Breaker to come out. The invisible "thing" that had come out multiple times. During the fight with Othinus. During the battle with Fiamma. Both of those opponents had overwhelming power, but while the Invisible Thing defeated Fiamma, Othinus in her 50/50 mode crushed it with no effort.

"This guy…He defeated multiple magic gods! If this strange power can be easily defeated by a weaker Othinus... his world rejector would be able to defeat the invisible thing!" The Invisible power burst from the place where the Imagine Power was. Kamisato felt that the great power of the invisible thing. It made him feel weak, insignificant, afraid. If Kamisato attacked Kamijou just a fraction of a second later, he would succumb to the power of the Invisible Thing. However, it was too late. The shadow of the right hand of Kamisato Kakeru had touched the invisible thing and the body of Kamijou Touma and the same time.

The next thing Kamisato knew, the boy had disappeared.

Kamisato sighed "I was hoping the Imagine Breaker put up more of a challenge. The thing beyond it, however... heh. Who knew there was something other than Imagine Breaker residing within Kamijou Touma's right hand…It was luck allowing me to win against him.' Kamisato sighed in relief. 'The thing beyond the right arm...

Kamisato thought he banished Kamijou to the region where the other magic gods were.

Actually, he didn't. He had no way of knowing, but the power of the Invisible Thing had interfered with the World Rejector, causing it to malfunction, instead transporting Kamijou to a parallel world. A world of Heroes and Villains. Kamijou Touma, in a world of quirks.

When the shadow of the right hand touched him, Kamijou Touma knew he was going to suffer the same fate as the previous victims of Kamisato Kakeru, the Magic Gods. He was going to be in a place, alone, with all of the magic gods. People on the same level as Othinus. Angry magic gods wanting vengeance with Kamisato. They would likely get mad, and angry magic gods were something to be feared. Kamijou decided to deal with them before he found a way back, he would deal with them. He would keep the peace within the world of the World Rejector.

These thoughts all happened in a millisecond.

Kamijou Touma appeared as fast as he disappeared. The mysterious power in his right hand was still raging. Uncontrolled, it sent shockwaves of force and intimidation throughout the vicinity.

'Stop…..before I hurt someone…'

Another, stronger power reigned the Invisible Thing back into the stump. A new arm regenerated almost instantly like it had before against Level Six Shift Misaka.

"Where….am…..I…."

He looked at his surroundings. He was in some sort of city, but he didn't recognize anything 'Where the hell did that guy Kamisato send me?' It was an urban area with a lot of people and large buildings. 'What... some of these people have weird mutations… I don't think I'm in my original world anymore' Kamijou saw people with horns, tails, and he even saw someone who looked like a crocodile.

It was then when it dawned on him. He wasn't in an "excess region" in the same timeline as he was in before. He wasn't in the same world where Kamisato intended to send him. He wasn't in the world where the magic gods had been banished. He was in another world. A parallel universe. An overwhelming feeling of panic and desperation filled Kamijou. He needed to get back to his world, defeat Kamisato and save Nephthys and Othinus. Kamijou needed information. He was in an unfamiliar place, with different people, in an unknown time. Since when did people have weird body parts and mutations? He only knew people with esper abilities, but no mutations.

After realizing this, Kamijou whole body sagged.

"Such misfortune."

Kamijou decided to explore this new world. He was in a pretty populated area, it seemed, with modern technology such as smartphones and televisions. He didn't see anything that could have indicated that the world he was in at that time was a parallel version of Academy City. There were no cleaning robots nor was there any of the special technology that Academy City had that the normal world didn't. He looked around, seeing if there were any indication of the date anywhere. He saw a newspaper. The date titled "December 3rd, 2016." At least he was in the same time as he was before. He went in a convenience store and bought the newspaper. He took out some money from his pockets. The cashier spoke Japanese, and they took yen. 'This world isn't as different as I thought it would be. They speak Japanese, and they accept yen.' He looked in the newspaper. Nothing special. Something caught his eye, however. The word "Hero" had been in the paper multiple times.

"I wonder. What's a hero? Do they have a different definition for it or something?"

As soon as he said that, something seemingly grabbed him and teleported up to a roof of a building

"Huh? Why am I here."

"That would be because I brought you up here."

Kamijou turned back suddenly, getting ready for a potential fight with the person behind the voice 'Who can be that fast?! Does he have a teleportation power?' He clenched his right hand. What he saw, however, completely blew his mind.

"Wha..what are you wearing? Is that spandex? Who in their right mind would wear that in public? You look like a cliche superhero from the comics! Are you cosplaying or something? This world is damn weird!" then he made a connection "Wait...If you did get me up here with some sort of instantaneous travel, you have some kind of power, right? That would mean you are a real superhero?Oh my god. Don't tell me the newspapers using the word hero was because there are actual superheroes in this world?" Kamijou was stunned. "Also, why did you bring me up here?"

"I brought you up here because I sensed a powerful force nearby here, and I came to investigate. It has since disappeared now, but I can still feel the power lying inside of you. Also, you haven't heard of me? Have you been living under a rock or something? I am ALL MIGHT, the number one hero and the symbol of peace! I am the protector of the world, no criminal can escape from me!"

As if on cue, an explosion rocked the building they were standing on. Kamijou wasn't prepared for this explosion, so he stumbled all the way the edge of the building. He fell forward, his body leaning on the railing. He saw a man running away, shooting beams of what looked like light out of his hands. The building he just destroyed looked like a bank, and screaming could be heard all the way from there. The man was wearing some sort of mask, covering his face. He was wearing a black hoodie with jeans, blending in the darkness of the night. He also had sunglasses and a baseball cap.

"Whoa… I almost fell out of the building… Such misfortune"

'Dammit… I don't have much time left on muscle form… And I have to train Midoriya later... I need to finish this fast. One detroit smash. That'll take the villain out, just from the wind pressure."

All Might jumped down to the ground, Kamijou in tow.

"Watch the work of the No.1 Hero, Young man. This is what a hero does." All Might thought that Kamijou was just a boy who didn't go out much and didn't know about society. All Might knew how ridiculous it might seem, not knowing about heroes in this day in age, but with that power, he could understand if anyone wanted to isolate him from the rest of society.

The man was a few hundred meters away from All Might. This was an ideal distance for All Might to capture him. The wind that will hit the villain would not be too strong, but it would still do the job. As All Might pulled his arm back to do his signature move, the villain picked up a hostage, unknowingly to the No. 1 hero. But Kamijou saw it. He moved instantly.

"Detroit….SMA…" All Might stopped in the middle of his sentence.

A sound of shattering glass could be heard over All Might's calling of the move. All Might was expecting the villain to be hit by the massive amounts of wind that would be created by One for All's power. Nothing happened. No wind, no pressure, no punch. All Might even went back into his true form. A skeleton of a man, completely different from the muscular being that he was before.

"What...I thought I had more time on muscle form...Actually, I know I've got more time on muscle form. Then why am I back here... it must be some kind of outside interference. A quirk like Aizawa's? No one is here... except for..." All Might looked behind him. The right hand of the boy he was talking to was touching his back. He tried to get back into muscle form, but it didn't work. Even when he had no time left, he could still get into muscle form, just for a split second, but he couldn't. 'It must be because of that hand...What is up with that right arm?'

"Are you stupid? There's a hostage. I could sense your power wouldn't hurt an adult that bad, but what about a little boy like him? He would most likely be severely injured if hit by that move."

Kamijou had sensed the punch that was being thrown by All Might could do as much damage without even hitting the target like the Amazing Punch he witnessed from the number seven ranked level five, Sogiita Gunha used. That was why he went behind All Might while he was pulling his fist back in preparation for his punch and lightly touched him with Imagine Breaker.

"I'll deal with this bastard. You're in no state to go after him." Kamijou ran off in pursuit of the villain, who was now 300 meters away.

"Wait, young man. This is a job for the Professional Heroes! Wait for help! You could get seriously injured like this!"

"Seriously? You're supposed to be a hero. I can't just leave that girl and let the villain escape. I have to do something, even if it means injuring myself or worse."

"You would save someone you haven't even met? You don't know her, and you would risk your body, or even your life to save her?"

"Yes." Kamijou said without a hint of hesitation, nor unsincerness.

All Might was surprised. He wasn't expecting that response from him. "I still cannot let a civilian take on a villain. It is one of my duties as the number one hero." All Might turned back into muscle form and walked behind him, putting a hand on Kamijou's shoulder. "I'll deal with him. That is my job."

"I can kind of understand where you are coming from. You think I am weak, and you don't want anyone else to get hurt because of the villain. But this is also my responsibility. You could have knocked out the villain by now, but I stopped you. I prevented you from carrying out justice. That makes it my responsibility to stop this villain. But I'm not as weak as I look, All Might. I'll defeat the villain. I can see you aren't looking so good right now. Rest for a bit. I can tell you're barely holding that form up" And with that, Kamijou broke into a sprint, going after the villain who was now a good distance away.

All Might just had a glimpse of the heroic nature of the mysterious boy with the strange power. He said he would risk his life for a girl that he never met before, without any hesitation or doubt.

"That is the heart of a true hero. He reminds me of Midoriya. A person that is worthy of my power. Now, I'll need to gather up the embers of One for All to go into muscle form again. I still cannot leave him alone with a dangerous villain" All Might sat down, concentrating hard.

Meanwhile, Kamijou was slowly gaining on the villain. He had chased people all around Academy City and had run from a fair share of people himself in the past. In other words, he was very experienced in chases by foot, which made him proficient in predicting where the villain would go. The villain didn't make it easy for him; he turned and twisted into different hallways and corridors, all attempts to try to lose him, but Kamijou read through all of them. He had experienced and even used the techniques the villain used to lose him. Another thing he had over the villain was his stamina. After all the adventures Kamijou had gone through, he had built up a pretty impressive body, with him being fitter than most adult men, including the one he was chasing. Soon, Kamijou was right behind the villain, despite the original difference in distance. The villain noticed this and picked up the pace. Although he was running faster than before, Kamijou was still going strong and was still running faster than himself.

By now, the villain realized that he couldn't outrun Kamijou, especially not with a hostage. He sighed. He might have to use his quirk. He really didn't want to use it again. He didn't want to be identified, after all. 'This guy doesn't look so tough. I'll just blast him with my power, and run away.'

A beam of green energy emerged from the bare palm of the villain, shooting at Kamijou who was only a few meters away. On instinct, Kamijou ducked underneath the beam and continued running towards him. 'Shit..what if that beam had hit someone...I'll have to check'

He looked back and saw the beam hitting a wall and creating a small crater. He did not see anyone behind him, so he decided he won't need to negate all of the beams. In the instant where he looked behind, the villain shot another beam at him, this time much larger. The first beam was to just distract him, but if it hit it could have done some serious damage. The second beam was designed to have a 100% chance of hitting and defeating Kamijou.

Although the beams were deadly, they were pretty slow. This gave Kamijou a small window to negate the attack. If it were any faster, he would have no chance of defending about it. Kamijou swung his right hand desperately, right after he realised there was a second attack. It somehow touched the beam, and with a sound of shattering glass, the attack was negated.

The villain was surprised. He didn't think Kamijou would be able to defend against it. He didn't see Kamijou use his right hand, so he thought Kamijou's power was just a defensive quirk.

'I can't fight with this bothersome hostage. I'll throw him away, defeat this nuisance, and I'll be free. The heroes seemed to have lost me, so this is a great chance! I still have many more surprises in my arsenal." The villain turned to face Kamijou. "You want the boy? Catch!"

With an almighty swing of his arm, the villain threw the boy with at Kamijou, with such force and distance that Kamijou needed to run backward, which was hard to do when you're running full speed in the opposite direction, and dive at the ground, just to barely catch the boy.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt anywhere?" The little boy looked up at Kamijou's face fearfully, shaking his head to indicate that he was unharmed. Kamijou stood up and put the boy down.

"Stay here." He walked in front of him, spreading one arm in front of him. I'll protect you, and defeat this villain.

The villain gazed into his eyes. The hard determination that filled them… He was serious. Very serious. The villain was going to careful. He wasn't going to underestimate this guy more. There was just something about him…

The villain focused on the one person blocking his way with getting away from committing a crime that, if he were caught, would probably land him in prison for a long time, 10, maybe 20 years. He couldn't risk that possibility. He had to show no mercy to Kamijou. He knew Kamijou had to protect the child behind him as well. He wouldn't dodge his attacks, he would face them head on, defending the person behind him. He didn't know his power, but for him to be this confident after seeing his ability in action, he had to have a defensive ability of some kind.

'No matter how powerful his ability is, nothing can withstand the pure destructive power of my quirk. I'll blow him away with overwhelming force!' He moved into a peculiar stance, his hands not clenched but spread out, pointing at Kamijou, one palm behind the other, presumably for fighting with the most efficiency with his power. As the villain predicted, Kamijou had to defend against all of his attacks head-on, not letting any go past him. He had, in other words, negate every attack that will be sent to him.

"You think its OK to just rob a bank full of people's life savings? Do you really think its OK to take a little boy hostage like that, with intent to kill if the heroes got to you? Where is your humanity? If you really think its ok to treat a fellow human like that…. I'll smash your illusions!"

On that note, he charged at the villain with such force, speed and aggression that the villain reeled back on instinct, before snarling at him and shooting multiple beams of energy at him. He shot as much as 200 short, powerful bursts of energy. It filled the whole alleyway, so there was no escaping the fate of getting hit by one. The villain knew this, and as a result, let his guard down and relaxed, although not entirely sure if Kamijou would survive the onslaught of attacks.

Kamijou went into battle mode. This was nothing compared to what Othinus put him through. He acrobatically negated the beams, sometimes running on the walls, used his right hand to negate all the beams. He stopped moving to focus on defending the attack. He swept his right hand across the length of the alley. His hand came into contact with the beams, and it instantly negated them. There was still many more. Like a swordsman in many movies deflecting bullets, he wielded his right hand with such skill and speed, the villain could barely follow the movements of Kamijou. Soon, all of the attacks had been negated. In the overwhelming silence that followed, only the sound of Kamijou panting could be heard. The boy looked at him, in awe that he negated all of those attacks. The villain couldn't believe what he was seeing. A seemingly totally normal boy just defended against his unescapable technique.

"Wha-What the...How did you..."

Kamijou took advantage of this confusing and rushed the villain, full speed.

When the villain finally shook out of his shock, he widened his eyes in surprise. Kamijou was within striking distance of him. The villain jumped back and dodged one of Kamijou's punches.

'I don't know how he managed to defend against me, but I let him get too close. I'll have to use my special move and finish this before he comes any closer. This is wasting precious time. The Pro Heroes could come at any time right now.' He put his hands together, palm pointed towards the disorientated Kamijou, who was off balance due to the right hook he threw and the exhaustion he felt defending the previous attack. This move was a very destructive one, it could be compared to the attacks of the Academy City's Number 4 Level Five, the Meltdowner, Mugino Shizuri, but Kamijou had no way of knowing. He merely sensed the next move that the villain was going to pull out was going to be very destructive. He had to negate this if it hit anywhere else, there was almost certainly going to be collateral damage.

Blue energy formed around his hands. It was collecting in the middle of the villain's two connected palms. It created a glowing ball with a diameter of about 10 centimeters. It was ready before Kamijou got back up from the right hook he threw, which left him unbalanced. Aiming at Kamijou's back, He blasted the energy out from the compressed ball of power continuously, much like one of the Meltdowner beams. It went straight at Kamijou's back. However, Kamijou predicted this would happen. His back was the largest target that could be aimed at, and as such, the villain would automatically aim at that unconsciously, even if he isn't trying to aim at anywhere in particular. As it was being fired, Kamijou suddenly threw his right hand in front of the beam. He was kneeling on the ground, with his right hand raised in an attempt to stop the blue ray of destruction. He slowly got up to his knees, despite his exhaustion. The villain didn't give up. He gave his final move everything he had, he kept pushing. It was no use, however, against the Imagine Breaker. When Kamijou got up to a balanced, stable position where he could easily touch the beam, he stopped the attack with ease. He walked up to the villain at a normal walking pace and stood in front of him. The villain looked up at his face, his own face stuck in an expression of shock,

"Who the hell are you? You can stop my strongest attack with one hand?" Those were the last words he uttered before he was punched in the face by the left hand of Kamijou. His right hand was negating his move. The villain was knocked back a whole meter, an impressive feat for Kamijou, who had no strength enhancing powers of his own. He was instantly knocked out.

Kamijou stood over the villain. The little boy went up to him.

"Thank you so much, big brother! You're my hero!" The little boy smiled innocently

"I'm just glad you are OK. It was nothing. I just did what people always do. I'm sure many people would have saved you if I weren't here"

Just at that moment, All Might appeared in the opposite end of the alleyway in a burst of wind

"I am here! Oh wait, you already defeated him. And the boy is alright as well! Well done, young man. You are a true hero."

"Oh my god, it's All Might!" The little boy was very excited to see the man who had almost hurt him.

"Yes, Little boy, I am All Might. I'm sorry I was late. Now, why don't we find your parents and tell them you are OK?" All Might felt a twinge of guilt. To think he had almost injured and hurt this innocent, carefree, little boy. If it weren't for Kamijou, who knew what would have happened. All Might then took the little boy and scooped him up. He looked back at Kamijou

"Stay here please. There is much I want to say to you. I also want to thank you" With an almighty jump, All Might took off.

After a few minutes of waiting, All Might finally came back. "Well, young man, iIjust want to say thank you for stopping me. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't stop me. Also, defeating the villain and saving the child, that was a job well done. Are you in a Pro Hero school with a Provisional License? I would be happy to put in a good comment for you."

"Heh, it was nothing. I just did what anyone would do if they were in that situation." Kamijou decided not to answer the other question, seeing as he did not understand anything he said.

All Might was so surprised by the answer, he didn't even realize his other question went unanswered. "You overestimate the human race, young man. Many people would just leave him alone, letting someone else do the right thing. You, however, didn't. Even though the use of Quirks in public is prohibited, you still used it to defeat the villain. Because of that, I won't report you to the police for quirk use in public."

"Eh heh heh… it was nothing. I just wanted everyone to smile and be happy in the end… Also, what's a quirk." Kamijou wondered if it was the same as Esper powers in his world.

"You don't know what a Quirk is? Wait, when we previously spoke, you referred to earth as "this world." Are you from another planet?"

Kamijou cursed himself for a slip of the tongue earlier when he was speaking with All Might. He pondered his options. He could tell this "All Might" about his situation and his fight with Kamisato, he could lie to All Might and avoid the question. Both options were not Ideal. The first meant he had to expose the existence of his world, and seeing he was apparently a superhero, he would help him get back, and it would waste the time of the No.1 Hero. If he lied, he wouldn't get any help from possibly one of the most trustable people, being a superhero and all

'Ahhhh I should just tell him. This guy looks like he's super trustable, and he did say he was the number one hero. Maybe he could help me get back home.' After finding that possibility out, he decided he should tell All Might everything. About his own world, espers, magicians, Academy City, and his fight with Kamisato Kakeru and how he got to this world

"You are going to be very surprised by the answer I give." He leaned in and whispered into All Might's ears. "I'm actually from a parallel world from what I've figured out. I don't really know myself."

Silence filled the alleyway. All Might couldn't believe his ears. He decided to humor him and listen to his story. "Well, why are you here then?"

"This is going to be a long story. Can we go somewhere else? I rather not talk where a crime just happened. Anyone could hear us here."

"Alright. I'll just bring this man to custody first." All Might disappeared with the man in tow.

"What speed…." Kamijou watched in awe. 'No wonder he is the No.1 hero...with that speed he could rival Saints and maybe even angels…' A full 10 seconds later, All Might reappeared.

"Let's go somewhere else where we can talk… and where I can reveal my secret." All Might grabbed Kamijou and carried him on the back, careful not to touch his right hand. He already figured out there was a kind of power in his right hand that could somehow stop One for All. He had to figure out what this was. And he also had that power that he felt right before, that led him to Kamijou. Even him, under the influence of that power, felt weak, insignificant and scared. All Might gritted his teeth, remembering the cold feeling that filled him before.

The two stopped at a beach. The beach in question was pretty clean, but it still had some trash in it. A sign read "Dagobah Municipal Beach Park."

'That name sounds pretty familiar… I think I've seen it in a movie or something.'

There was a small pier where there was a bench. All Might was walking there at a reasonable speed; Kamijou complained about the speed of the travel and was feeling pretty sick. When they got there, All Might's colossal body started to steam for some reason. The steam overwhelmed even All Might's impossibly large body. When it dispersed, All Might was back into the form that he was in when Imagine Breaker touched him.

"So this is your true form? Is that your power? Transforming into that other form?"

"Not really….But enough about me. You've seen this before, and you don't know me as the No.1 hero, so I assume you won't need any explanation why I am in this form, unlike almost all people in this world… What is your situation, Young Man?"

After thinking about what he should do on the journey to here, Kamijou gave in and decided to tell All Might everything. And so he did. About his life in Academy City, his power the Imagine Breaker, the different powers in his world, espers, magicians, the conflict with the magic gods and the fight with Kamisato and the World Rejector. All Might was a good listener. He seemed very interested in his story, hearing every single word coming out of the mouth of Kamijou.

"And finally, his right hand's shadow hit me, and here I am." 10 minutes have passed after telling All Might everything, and that was very simplified.

'Wow, I lead a pretty action-packed life' He realized, after recapping some parts of his life that had happened after his memory loss.

"Do you mind if I ask you about the "Power beyond the right hand"? You referred to it in some parts of the story. Is it the same power that I sensed when you first appeared?"

"I suppose so. My right hand still hadn't regenerated when I first came into this world, and the Invisible Thing was still unleashed. I had to reign it in before it caused any more damage."

All Might exhaled "Good. So you can control that thing. If unleashed, I don't know how much damage it can do to the city. Even far away I could feel the power radiating from it. I don't know what the citizens felt when the Invisible Thing was unleashed, but I certainly felt something."

"I can't really control the thing. It just comes out whenever my right-hand gets cut off. It also takes me a lot of effort to reign it in. I only had to force it to come back 2 or 3 times." Kamijou wondered if the Invisible Thing came out before he lost his memories.

"Well, Young Man, thank you for telling and trusting this information with me. I do not have a way I can currently think of to bring you back to your home, but I have a proposition. Come to my school. You're about sixteen right?" All Might wanted Kamijou to attend U.A. for a simple reason. Kamijou had one of the purest, most sincere heart of a hero he had seen in a while. It would be a shame for him not to go to the best hero academy.

"Err yeah I am...what kind of school do you teach in? I find it hard to believe that the No.1 hero would teach in a normal school."

All Might laughed. "Of course not. I teach in the nation's top hero school; UA academy."

"You have hero schools here? For training heroes? How does this society revolving around "heroes" and "villains" work anyway?"

"Ahh, I hadn't told you about this world, even when you told me lots about your world. I apologize, young man."

Kamijou scratched his head "Er... It's fine... I was just curious about how heroes work in this society, considering that my world doesn't have something like that"

"So where do I begin... Let's start with Quirks. A quirk is a power that 80% of the population has. It has three types: Emitter, Transformer, and Mutation. Since the majority of the population has some sort of power, there has to be some people regulating the use of these powers and keeping the crime rate down, because of crimes being easier and less risky to commit with the help of quirks. These people are heroes."

"How did you get a quirk anyway?" Kamijou thought if there were any connection with the powers of his world to a quirk. Maybe it was artificial like Esper powers, Learnt like Magic powers, or maybe they were just born with it, like the rare gemstone powers in his world."

"The official description of the origin of the quirk is, and I quote, "The first person to manifest a Quirk was a newborn baby in the city of Qingqing, who could emanate light from their body. After that incident, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of special abilities. While the cause of the Quirk phenomenon is unknown, it has been theorized that the spread of a virus carried by mice had brought about their development. Currently, 80% of the world population possesses a Quirk.""

"Huh. So it's like Gemstone powers in my world, only much more common."

"Indeed. Now, where was I? So as I was saying, there needed to be heroes to control the issue of abuse of quirk. We also have police, but they aren't permitted to using quirks; only we are. This gives us a lot of freedom and power as we work. As you might think, being a hero would be a very sought after position, so the Government made hero schools. You can only become a hero if you pass the Hero course in highschool and also pass a hero exam to get a hero license. Heroes also get paid by the government depending on how good a job they do. They are also often idolized by the community and are very famous."

"What? Heroes get paid? They get recognition and fame? If that were the case, won't many people only become heroes because of that? Because of the money? Because of the fame? They might not even have good intentions, they might have ulterior intentions in doing those things. I believe a hero should do heroic things out of the goodness of their heart. They should be perfect in every way, never sinning nor having ulterior motives for doing these heroic actions. I don't think those people are necessarily bad people, but I do think that the government shouldn't pay the heroes so that only the ones that have true values as a hero will stay."

"Won't that make you a hero by your own definition?" Said All Might softy.

"A hero should be a person that who rises above their own turmoil and trauma with their own strength. Anyone can help people; giving a helping hand is merely common sense. I am not a hero. I am just a guy who helps other people. I'm just a person who wants to make a world where everyone can smile and live together happily. I had a chance to do that exact thing, but I rejected it, due to my selfishness." Kamijou stated

All Might was moved. This man, Kamijou Touma reminded All Might so much of himself, his origins, and the reason he became a hero in the first place. When he was still in middle school, he said the exact same phrase. 'I want to make a world where everyone can smile and live together.'

"I can tell your story to the Principal of U.A? He might be able to help you more. He has many contacts and is very smart. Even if you don't decide to join, he'll help you. I won't tell any of the teachers, nor would I advise you to tell anyone else about the situation. Who knows what people will do when they find out there's a parallel world out there."

"I wasn't planning to tell anyone. As for telling the principal, I don't mind, as long as you can trust him, of course. And I decided that I will be joining the school. I need to catch up with the current schoolwork that I am doing anyway. Also, how different can it be to a normal school?" Kamijou wondered what a prestigious school like U.A would be like. He only ever went to average, middle of the pack schools without much prestige.

"I thought you were against Hero Academies and Heroes in general in this society."

Kamijou sighed. "I did say I wasn't a hero, but that doesn't mean I don't want to become one. I suppose defeating evil and creating a world where everyone can smile are pretty closely related. All the people that I have fought before: they weren't evil. Most of them were just misguided and had good intentions. Fiamma wanted a better world. Othinus came to her senses. Kamisato had a grudge that could be understandable. All of the people I fought aren't evil, and therefore, I am not a hero. A hero has to defeat evil, not good. And like I said, I don't think pro heroes are bad people. I just don't think the title of "hero" should be given to so many people like this, without any evaluation of their mindset, morals, or motivation for being a hero anyway. Honestly, I think heroes and hero academy like these might give normal people more opportunities to help people, leading to more people doing good in this society. Besides, I want to learn to control my power as well. I also need to catch up with my schoolwork, so going to school would be pretty productive for me."

Kamijou was ecstatic. 'No more world threatening crisis! The heroes will contain any disaster! I won't have to do much. I'm sure the heroes can do a better job than me in saving everyone. I can finally get some peace and quiet!'

"That's great!" All Might beamed at him. "I'll contact the principal and tell him about your situation, as well as asking him to give you a place at the school via recommendation. Your power won't be effective in the Entrance Exam anyway, and I think you've earned it after your display of your Heroism today."

Kamijou sighed. He didn't think it was very special, his actions today, but if he thought so, he couldn't argue with him. "We need to use powers in the entrance exam? well this *is* the hero course. Raw power is also a factor I guess. A recommendation would be nice. I don't exactly like fighting. My luck always gets in the way."

"Excellent…There is about two months until the entrance exam. I'll bring you to talk to the principal later. I have an appointment with someone on this beach soon. I'll have to ask you to wait."

"No worries. I'll have dinner first. I was grocery shopping for dinner when Kamisato found me anyway. The currency is still yen right?" All Might nodded. "Great. I can use my remaining….200 yen…. for dinner….." Kamijou covered his face with both hands. "Such Misfortune…."

All Might sweatdropped at the sight of Kamijou cursing his infamous bad luck. "I can give you some money for dinner today. And every other day, seeing you don't have any money."

"You would do that for this poor Kamijou? You're a lifesaver!" Kamijou's stomach growled in agreement. All Might took his wallet out, from a secret container in his cape and took out a couple of notes and gave them to Kamijou.

"Meet me at this beach in a couple of hours or so. I'll bring you to U.A"

"You got it! Oh man, this is a lot of money…and there is no Index to steal all my food…I can buy so much with this…Oh yes, I haven't given you my name yet, haven't I?"

"You have mentioned it before, but you haven't actually introduced yourself formally."

"Sorry about that, hehe, I kind of forgot, due to all of the things that have been going on. Well, my name is Touma Kamijou. Nice to meet you." Kamijou held his hand out, inviting All Might to shake hands. Naturally, All Might obliged.

"Nice to meet you as well. I am the symbol of peace, All Might, Yagi Toshinori." They gripped hands and shook.

All Might looked up to the sky. Touma Kamijou. Izuku Midoriya. Two of the kids who have the most potential that he knew of. In the same year, with the same mindset, both true heroes, born powerless in a world where everyone had powers. Level 0. Quirkless. This was going to be an interesting year, he thought.

Back in Academy City, Kamisato was walking through the dark streets of District 7. He heard something behind him. He put down the cell phone he was using and placed it in his pocket. He turned around and saw a Golden Retriever.

The golden retriever spoke Japanese.

"Do you understand what it means for me to be here, Kamisato Kakeru?"

Instead of answering the question put forth by the dog, Kamisato felt a sharp shock of pain running through his body. He covered his mouth with a hand. A sticky sound followed the attempt to stop whatever liquid that was in his mouth. Finally, he stopped what came spewing from his mouth, but there was still a dark red substance dripping from both his nostrils. He forcibly swallowed the rusty-smelling mass in his throat to clear his windpipe. He wiped his nose with his thumb.

Finally, he opened his foul-smelling mouth.

"...Kh. Are you this city's grim reaper?" He coughed immediately after he asked this question

Kihara Noukan sighed. "You could say that. Don't take this personally. It's my orders. I need your right hand. The Imagine Breaker is a critical piece of the Chairman's plans. I saw what you did with him. We need to retrieve him. If you don't hand the World Rejector over, I will kill you and then take it over your dead body."

"Try and take it, you dog."

"As you wish." On that, something large and heavy came flying down from the night sky. It was like a god's weapon; an all powerful weapon that brings death and destruction whenever it appears. Countless metal containers stabbed into the asphalt one after another. They then all connected to the Golden Retriever's back.

A mechanical hand that came from the golden retriever's back put a cigar in the dog's mouth.

"This was not meant to be used on someone like you. Have you ever heard of the Anti-Art- Attachment?"

"Yes." He swung his right hand horizontally. In that instant, more than half of the weaponry that surrounded Kihara Noukan disappeared.

"I came to Academy City to eradicate the Magic Gods. But before I could act, Zombie and the High Priest were defeated. This is the weapon that defeated them, no?"

"Good thinking. I like you. It would be a shame to kill you."

"I already know everything. Academy City backed the trip to antarctica. Sample Shoggoth. Patricia Birdway. It was all a trap to defeat me. And you even put Dark Matter inside of her. So I'm pretty pissed right now. You might not know anything, but the higher ups do. I'm going to defeat you to send a message to the Higher-Ups. Don't fucking mess me. I won't let you rob anyone for anything else.

An incredible exchange of attacks began.

Kihara Noukan used many deadly weapons developed in Academy City which couldn't be found anywhere else. Precision guided missiles, laser beams, plasma cannons, even a Railgun, although not as powerful as the one the Number Three could produce. He used countless varieties, but all Kamisato needed to do was to raise his Right hand. That erased all of the attacks, as well as destroying more of the weaponry surrounding Noukan.

"It's useless."

Kamisato Kakeru was certain of his victory. The ultimate attack which defeated the Imagine Breaker, the ultimate defense. "My World Rejecter has the power to exile people to the excess region in the same timeline. It affects anyone whose conflicting desires cause them to cling to the current world while also wishing for a new world. In other words, your efforts here are useless. It doesn't matter how much power you have or how many strategies you've put together."

"—"

"You are unlucky. The one who made this 'Anti-Art Attachment must have a wavering heart who has conflicting desires. The World Rejector will erase everything related to him. It will be exiled, banished, blown away. I wonder who made that thing. He must be a peculiar person. Anyway, give up, You have chosen to join forces with the wrong person."

More and more containers were launched. The shapes of the weapons themselves were different, and the golden retriever's rush continued. But he could not turn the situation around. In fact, World Rejecter started consuming the containers in the air, before they even stabbed into the ground. Kihara Noukan gradually lost his resources and was finally stripped bare.

"The AAA is an application of medical technology, not military technology like you would think it was. I can call it an external cyborg attachment if I wished and it would be correct. It's main function is to create some sort of link that would allow the user to draw power from someone else's body remotely. Basically, you're not the one fighting me. You're someone carrying something to a destination. You're carrying the willpower of someone who hates the magic gods." Kamisato deducted.

Obviously, Kihara Noukan wasn't just borrowing someone else's power. He was comparable to an elite soldier that infiltrates deep behind enemy lines and risked his life to lock onto an airstrike target. He was also wielding the techniques of Aleister Crowley. Just knowing science was not enough. Without understanding magic, it could never have worked out. No one but Kihara Noukan could wield the AAA with Aleister Crowley's power.

However, that superhuman skill did not help him here.

If the person at the source of the power fit World Rejecter's conditions, all of the energy enveloping Kihara Noukan would be erased. "Give up. If you run off with your tail between your legs, I'll spare you just this once." The dog was now just a measly dog. No matter how smart he was, he couldn't beat Kamisato Kakeru. From a distance, Kamisato slowly raised his right hand toward that loser. He would bring true defeat to that mere dog.

"The person you teamed up with had a wavering heart. Let me ask you now. Do you wish for a new world?"

"Let's do this. Until the final moment arrives."

A moment later, the true conclusion was reached.

Kamisato lied on the ground, bleeding out. His right hand was missing. The golden retriever looked beat up, like an abused pet. On his back was the world rejector, wrapped in many protective layers. "Mission success. Extraction of the World Rejector successful." Noukan reported. Noukan looked sadly at the body of Kamisato Kakeru. "I really didn't want to do this. I hope you live." Now, time to do my job. Retrieve Kamijou Touma from the excess region of the World Rejector.


	2. Illusion Killer

Kamijou Touma in a restaurant in the streets of a city that he recently learned was named Musutafu, Japan. Again, like with the beach name, he recognized it. Was it from a movie? He couldn't remember. He just had a huge dinner which was, for the first time in nearly five months, satisfied him. This was due to the combination of the money All Might gave him, which was more than enough for his needs, and the fact that Index wasn't here. He had a hot pot, which was the plan for dinner back when he was in his world, fighting Kamisato. At least the ingredients weren't an Antarctican Parasite (Sample Shoggoth) or skin from a Magic God. At least the soup base isn't plain water. He had a flavourful, meaty, filling hot pot for a cold December night. It was perfect. But, he felt a twinge of guilt after feeling that. The fact that he was eating alone, without Index or Othinus, made him long for his own world.

'What would all the people back at home think, me not being here...They don't think I'm dead, Kamisato doesn't kill, but they will probably think they will never see me again...well, the bright side is that Kamisato won't cause any more damage to anyone so I won't have to worry. Index... I wish I could share this meal with her...I'm here eating expensive hot pot while she is stuck at my place, with no money, eating nothing.' Kamijou wasn't worried about her though 'Tsuchimikado Maika will give her food, and Motoharu will protect her. I've got absolutely nothing to worry about.' Kamijou tried to reassure himself, but he still wasn't sure about what to feel being in another world. After all, he had never gone through this experience, nor has he heard anyone being subjected to it. He was alone in another world by himself. That would make anybody nervous and uncertain about their future.

He checked the time on his phone, which was still thankfully working. Looking at the "smartphone" advertisements he had seen in the newspaper, he felt that academy city was lagging behind regarding handheld devices. He really didn't know how Academy City was so ahead in science, but still don't have things like these. 'Guess nobody ever thought of doing it.' It was nearly time to go back and talk to All Might. He finished up his food, paid his bill, which if it weren't his money, would have left him bankrupt for a week, and went back to the beach on foot.

On his way back, he thought of the different types of quirks All Might mentioned. Emitter? Transformer? Mutant? Does Imagine Breaker work on all three of those types? 'The mutant type quirk is probably the one people have weird mutations which I noticed. If the mutation cannot be reversed and is a part of their body, will Imagine Breaker be able to negate it? And if Imagine Breaker can indeed negate it, how would it affect the person with the quirk? And the other powers, Emitter, Transformer? Could Imagine Breaker negate those? It did indeed negate All Might's quirk, so Imagine Breaker could be a powerful weapon against that type of quirk. Kamijou sighed. There were too many possibilities, too many uncertainties. That was when it struck Kamijou. Was there a quirk version of Imagine Breaker, a power that could negate others? There was nothing like that back in Academy City or in the Magic side, but was there an Imagine Breaker in this world? Imagine Breaker was supposed to be the hopes and fears of all magicians...Imagine Breaker could very well exist in this world, however only becoming a possibility if there are Magicians in this world. Kamijou was deep in thought and walking at the same time, not concentrating on his path. This was a bad combination, as he walked straight into a pole at full walking speed.

"Seems like my misfortune is just as bad here than it is back home." Kamijou stood up, clutching his bleeding nose with his right hand. The explanation he and Index came up with about his bad luck was that his right hand was negating the blessings of God, which was how good luck was made. That meant that this world also had a "god" of some kind, granting luck to everyone. Everyone except him. Kamijou sighed. He waited until his nosebleed stopped; he didn't want it to go everywhere and dirty the clean streets of the city. After the blood clot, he slowly broke into a run towards Dagobah beach, not wanting to make All Might wait for him. Kamijou didn't need to worry, as the way back to the beach was shorter than expected. He spent a decent amount of time searching for a restaurant, after all, so the journey back will obviously be shorter. He was 10 minutes early, checking his phone. In the distance, he could see All Might in his Muscle Form, looking at a distant figure dragging a large piece of metal to a mountain of trash. Kamijou guessed that the boy was trying to clean up the remaining parts of waste on the beach. He wondered why All Might was there. Was this training of some sort?

Kamijou decided to enter. The boy lifting garbage was related in some way to All Might. What could go wrong? Kamijou walked up to All Might in a pretty quick pace. When All Might noticed Kamijou walking towards him, All Might's smiling face shifted to an expression of panic. His eyes were looking at Kamijou straight into the eye, telling him not to come closer. Kamijou frowned. Was something bothering All Might? He went closer.

The boy that All Might be watching over noticed All Might's "small" movements with his face. He looked in the direction of where All Might was looking and saw Kamijou. Kamijou noticed someone staring at him and looked right into his large green eyes. The boy's eye's widened even further, his jaw dropped, and he pointed one finger at Kamijou. Kamijou looked at All Might, confused. All Might's reaction to that was to go back into his true form and put his left hand on his face, shaking his head. The boy's expression got even more shocked. Kamijou scratched his head and laughed sheepishly. "Have I bet you before by any chance? Hehe…"

After all that, All Might decide introduced the two of them to each other. Kamijou figured that the other boy knew him somehow, but since he'd only been in this world for a few hours, He couldn't think of any time where he had come across him. He decided to ask him.

"This is Kamijou Touma, young Midoriya, and this here is Midoriya Izuku, young Kamijou;" Kamijou and Midoriya shook hands. Midoriya's grip was pretty weak, and his hand was shaking. Kamijou wondered why he was. Maybe he was too tired from all the training? Kamijou decided to ask Midoriya why he looked like he recognized himself. "So Midoriya, when we first met, you looked like you knew and recognized me from somewhere and was surprised, can I ask you where you know me from and how." He had a harsher tone when asking the question, considering the answer to the problem could be very serious. Midoriya could be from his world; he could have seen him just when he had been transported here, he could have seen him fighting the villain or negating All Might's punch, even if he did not see anyone in the immediate vicinity.

"Umm….I saw you working with All Might, defeating a villain and saving someone…I just thought it was cool that a person my age can work with and help the strongest hero, the number 1…I wish I could do the same when I'm older…" Midoriya said, being kind of in awe of Kamijou, just because he worked with All Might once.

Kamijou was taken aback by the answer. "Oh…So that's why you were surprised by seeing me? Well, it's not very big a deal. What's important is that we dealt with the villain, and nobody got hurt badly. It doesn't really matter if I did it with All Might or not." Kamijou could see how All Might was the number one hero. So many people looked up to him. There were many articles in the newspaper he read featuring All Might. This boy, who All Might was training still looked up to him so much, that even the people that work with All Might. His "sidekicks" you could say, was someone very relevant for them. "How did you know about that anyway? I didn't see any witnesses" Remembering All Might's reaction when he and Midoriya met; he didn't think that All Might told him. 'I don't think All Might wants Midoriya to get involved with anything about my world. That was why he didn't want me to meet him; he wanted me to have a cover story first, to keep the truth secret.

Midoriya ranted. "I found camera footage of some parts of the chase, and the fight in the alleyway. I used multiple different websites and public archives to find the best footage, but some cameras in the area malfunctioned for some reason, maybe because the villain broke them? But you'll need a lot of power for that, so I guess that All Might tried to defeat the villain from far away using the wind pressure from one of his full-powered smashes, but the villain escaped, and as a result, the cameras broke. So the earliest footage I could find was you chasing him. You were about 200 meters away, and in a very short time, you already caught up to him. You must be very fit and have natural speed; I don't think that's your quirk. When you caught up to him, he shot multiple different deadly attacks, but you weren't affected by them. Instead, you touched the attacks, and they disappeared. This happened two more times when the Villain used his rapid-fire attack, in which I noticed you only touching the beams with just the right hand, and his final attack, but which when you touched it, it didn't disappear, merely stopping at the point where you were touching it. Your reaction speed is one of the best I've ever seen, but it's still within human standards, even your showcase of speed, instinct, and defense against the rapid-fire attacks are possible. So I can't figure your quirk out. Can you please tell me?" Midoriya pleaded with watering eyes.

Kamijou looked at All Might, not sure what to do. All Might shook his head, indicating that Kamijou had to give Midoriya a fake story about his Imagine Breaker. The power he was going to tell Midoriya was not going to change, but he will change the name. "My quirk is Negation. It allows me to negate quirk and their output. For example, I can negate flames made by someone by a fire quirk, using their quirk, but I can't negate a rock that had been thrown by someone with a strengthening quirk. Also, if I touch someone with my right hand, they lose access to their quirk; they can't use it." All Might was nodding his head in approval. Good story. He also pointed to the toilet, signaling he was going for a pee.

'Phew...that went better than expected. I don't want anyone except for the principal and me to know about Kamijou's situation, especially not Midoriya. He isn't ready. Kamijou had a good excuse for his "quirk." I still can't believe how quickly Midoriya found footage of the fight… that is pretty scary.' All Might sighed. 'I hope Kamijou won't say anything stupid to reveal his secret as he did with me… heh. Those two are really similar..'

Back to the conversation with Midoriya and Kamijou, Midoriya was looking in awe of Kamijou, hearing his powerful quirk. Kamijou tried to assure Midoriya that it wasn't a very good 'quirk,' it had a lot of side effects. "My luck is terrible in exchange for the power. I honestly don't think it's worth it." Kamijou said honestly.

However, Midoriya was amazed and didn't pay attention to Kamijou's low balling his quirk. "Th-That's like the pro hero Eraserhead's quirk! There are a few differences, like you being able to negate stuff, but those two are some pretty great quirks! What hero school do you go to?"

"Er… I don't right now. I'm applying for U.A this year." Kamijou said "Even if I'm a year older than everyone else." he said in a voice that was barely audible.

Midoriya was shocked. Much like the reaction, he saw from him when they first made eye contact. : You mean you haven't even gone to a hero school yet? Don't you have a hero license? Why were you helping All Might then? Why did he also allow you to help him? Only people with permits can do hero work, or else it's considered as vigilantism!"

"Does it matter that I don't have a license? I just couldn't let the boy taken hostage to get hurt, so I moved. I want everyone to smile, and be happy in the world. Even if you do not have a license, it doesn't mean you can just leave someone, just because you aren't allowed to use a quirk in public. Besides, All Might did try to stop me, but for some reason, he backed down. I wonder if it was something I said…" Kamijou said.

Midoriya didn't seem convinced, but he felt that Midoriya could understand. They were pretty similar in many ways. "I kind of had the same situation as you did a while back. A sludge villain took my childhood friend, Kacchan, and all the heroes couldn't retrieve him. He was my best friend a long time ago so even though I didn't have a quirk, I still rushed in and tried to save him. My body moved on its own, not regarding my safety but prioritizing the retrieval of Kacchan. Many people scolded me for it, so that was why I was skeptical of you doing what you did."

Midoriya's story moved Kamijou. He wasn't even sure he would do what Midoriya did, with no power, saving someone that even the pro heroes couldn't save. "Since you did what you did, you should understand why I did what I did. Don't worry about people scolding you. They aren't critical of what you did and why you did it, but they were just worried that you could have hurt yourself badly, so they scold you to make you not do it again." Kamijou figured.

An awkward silence filled the area, the deep conversation now over. All Might came back, breaking the silence. "Hey, Midoriya, Kamijou, it's nice to see you two getting along, but we'll have to leave the bonding for later. It's late. Midoriya, you should go back home. Kamijou, come with me." Midoriya looked at All Might, fearful of what All Might might do to Kamijou. Kamijou had, after all, done acts of vigilantism, and used his quirk in public without a license. All Might noticed the expression on Midoriya's face. "Don't worry about Kamijou. He's not in trouble. He just asked me for some help for his problem so I will take him to a contact I have. It's the least I could do. He helped back then with the villain." Midoriya's expression disappeared, leaving a face filled with relief. He had really thought that Kamijou was a great person. He reminded him of All Might. A person who had the purest heart, a person who wanted to save everyone and have everyone smile at the end. He wondered if All Might had met Kamijou before himself, would he had given One for all to him. He shook such thoughts out of his head. This was no time to be worrying about what All Might would have done. All Might was going to give Midoriya a chance to become a hero as great as himself. He would seize that chance with everything he got. Kamijou was aiming to go to U.A. as well. That made him a rival. 'I'm going to work really hard and get into U.A!' Midoriya grinned as All Might, in his true form, and Kamijou walked out of the beach. Then, he turned back and went back home.

All Might and Kamijou Touma were walking under the streetlights of the city. The two of them were on the way to U.A. Academy, which was probably where the principal was. All Might suggested to Kamijou that he should let the principal of U.A help with his situation. After all, not just anyone can help Kamijou with his intergalactic situation. The principal could give Kamijou everything he needed to live in this world, and possibly even have a way to go back to his own home.

A few minutes of walking and Kamijou caught sight of a couple of large buildings. There were a couple of English letters on the top left corner of the building on the middle, but the lights were mostly turned off, and he couldn't make out what the letters spelled. "Is that.." Kamijou started.

"Yes, young Kamijou. That is our destination. The top hero school in the country. The school I went to. U.A Academy." All Might looked proud of the school, which Kamijou could totally understand. It was a lot bigger than any school Kamijou had seen. It looked more like a university than just a high school, but even when comparing it to some universities that Kamijou had seen in Academy city, it was a lot more impressive. "Wow...I was expecting something on the level of Tokiwadai, but this… I was not expecting this…" Kamijou was overwhelmed by the size of the school. All Might gestured to him. "Come, Kamijou. I will now take you to the principal's office.

"Is he even still here? It's pretty late right now" Kamijou said.

"Don't worry. The principal always works until late at night, so he will probably be here. If not, he lives in the school anyway, so we can easily find him." All Might reassured him. All Might led Kamijou to the largest building, presumably where the Principal's office was. They walked up a few flights of stairs when All Might finally stopped. There was a helpful guide hanging on the ceiling, telling whoever reading it what there was on that specific floor. Naturally, Kamijou could see that the principal's office was on that floor. They walked along a long corridor before finally stopping. The door they stopped by was a solid wooden double door, with an electronic handle on it. All Might knocked loudly on the door two times, as well as saying his signature phrase.

"I am here!" All Might thundered. Although his voice was pretty impressive, it couldn't compare to how he said it while in muscle form. A small, high-pitched squeaky sound replied.

"Is that you, Toshinori? Come in, Come in…" The mysterious principal of U.A. squeaked.

Kamijou couldn't help but wonder why the voice of the principal of the number one hero academy in Japan was so...weird? Was the principal like Komoe-Sensei? An adult who looked like a child? Could the principal have some kind of quirk that allowed him to sound like that? All Might opened the door, and what he saw completely blew his mind.

"Yo-You're a...I don't even know what kind of animal that is! Is that a dog? A ferret? Wait, more importantly, why can you talk? What kind of quirk allows an animal to speak? Now that I think of it, you could have a quirk that could make you into the animal I see right now! This is so confusing…" Kamijou blabbered on, not really knowing what he was talking about, overwhelmed by the weird appearance of

the most powerful being in the school

"Umm...Kamijou? Don't be rude. He is the principal of U.A. And my boss. Don't insult him, please...for your sake and mine" All Might said to Kamijou in a soft voice, trying not to let the Principal hear what he was saying. It seemed as so All Might was also scared of the principal, for whatever reason. Well, he wasn't going to judge.

"Ahahah, that's OK,. I don't mind. I am one of a kind, after all. And to answer your questions, I am an animal, Kamijou. In fact, I am a combination of several different animals including a dog, a mouse and a bear. My quirk is High-Specs. It allows me to have super high intelligence, which as a result, makes me think like a human. Don't worry about it, though. I am the principal. That is all that matters" The principal exclaimed.

"How did you know my name," Kamijou asked. Did he know something about him and his own world?

"Heh, All Might might have spoken too loud. My animal ears have a lot better hearing than humans. You might want to take note of that fact so that you don't say anything inappropriate in front of me." For a second there, the principal acted like a sadist. He released a scary aura. Kamijou even saw a purple mist rising from him. 'Mental note, I shall never anger the principal!'

Nezu turned to All Might. "Anyway All Might, what is the reason you took Kamijou to see me. I presume it has something to do with the villain you fought earlier, All Might?"

"I won't ask how you knew about that, but it wasn't actually me who defeated the villain. It was Kamijou here." All Might confessed to Nezu. "I know it's technically illegal, but not many people know about it, so can you turn a blind eye to that?"

"It's OK. I don't like the rule only letting heroes fight villains. It is pretty absurd. But I haven't seen the part of the footage where Kamijou supposedly defeated the villain. I just assumed that you took down the villain, there was footage of you in the crime scene. Sorry about that, Kamijou. So Kamijou, what hero school do you go to? You must be pretty powerful to defeat a top member of the League of Villains." The principal asked

"I don't go to any school. I actually was hoping that I would go to yours. And what is the League of Villains you mentioned? It has some connection to the villain I defeated, I presume."

"Indeed. The villain you have defeated is a man named Gamma. He is a villain who has ties to the newly formed "League of Villains." We believe he is one of the founding members, as well as one of the most powerful. He calls himself, "Meltdowner." Do not worry, the League of Villains have no way of knowing you were the one who defeated him. If I could not find out, they couldn't too. Rest assured, they shall not come after you." the Principal told him.

Kamijou felt uneasy. "The league of villains, huh. Sounds like a group of people who are up to no good. Taking down Gamma isn't enough. I have to go for all of them." He clenched his right fist.

"The heroes will take care of them. This is not your concern, Kamijou. Do not go after them." The Principal commanded. He could see why All Might seemed to respect and like Kamijou that much. He had the heart of a true hero. "Anyway, you want to join my school?" Kamijou nodded. "Excellent. I will put you up for recommendation to U.A Academy's hero course. You've earned it, young man. Let me introduce myself. I am Principal Nezu." Kamijou raised his hand. "Yes, Kamijou? Do you have a question?" Kamijou looked towards All Might. He decided that Nezu was a good person to trust. "Can you tell the principal my story? I think he would believe it more if you told him, and besides, I don't want to talk about my situation anymore. It reminds me of my never ending misfortune." All Might took pity on him decided to tell Nezu what Kamijou told himself.

"So basically, Kamijou isn't from this world. He is from another reality, another earth." All Might summarised lamely

Nezu poured a cup of tea and sipped it delicately. "Go on."

"You aren't surprised?"

"Nothing is impossible, just very improbable. I've learned to keep an open mind."

"Ok, so where he came from is a world without quirks, but magic. Magic is pretty complicated. It basically works like how fiction expresses their reality. There is also separate forces, the Espers, and the Gemstones. Gemstones are people who were born with power, much like Quirks. Magic was created because they witnessed the power of the Gemstones, and wanted power themselves. Espers are created using science to bring out one's personal reality which gives them psychic powers. Kamijou lives at the center of Esper development, Academy City and is technically an Esper himself, but his power falls into none of those categories, It is called the Imagine Breaker."

Nezu did a spit take when hearing that. He was obviously shaken when he heard that phrase. "Go on, I just choked a bit..."

"Well it's the power to negate anything supernatural, and it works on quirks as well, so I guess it is some kind of absolute power. The Imagine Breaker has a counterpart, the World Rejector, which can banish anyone to a separate timeline in the same world" All Might explained. He took a deep breath and continued. "You know that reading of huge power that everyone felt? Well, that is the power of the Invisible Thing, which lies in Kamijou's body, the Imagine Breaker keeping it at bay. The World Rejector banished the Imagine Breaker first, unleashing the great power. Kamijou tried to hold the great power at bay, not wanting to hurt anyone. World Rejector took advantage of him and used the world rejector on him. I'm not sure, but we theorize that the Invisible thing reacted with the world rejector and sent Kamijou to another world, other than the alternate timeline that it should have sent him to." All Might quickly summarised.

Nezu finished his tea. "Hmm...This has taken an unexpected turn. I had a feeling that you weren't actually familiar with the society of today, but I would never have thought that you came from a parallel world...Don't get me wrong, I trust you and All Might's words completely." Inside his intellectual mind, Nezu was thinking about what All Might said about Kamijou's power. It had troubled him somehow. He had heard of a similar ability with the same name in the world of quirks. He would have to discuss it with All Might later.

"So Kamijou, I imagine you would like a place to stay, and an allowance. You are, after all, a minor in another world. It would be natural for someone to supply you with your basic needs. Here's the deal. If you join U.A, I will provide you with a dorm, allowance, and anything else you need, within reason, of course." Principal Nezu proposed

"Really? Are you serious? Oh my god, I was so worried about money and stuff, thank you so much… I swear I'll be the best student you've ever got, ever!" Kamijou was crying tears of joy. He would finally have money to spend! Misfortune? What misfortune? This was one of the best days of his life. Meanwhile, Nezu and All Might sweatdropped at the sight of him. 'He's overreacting' they thought, in unison.

"So that's decided. I will assign you a dorm near here, as well as giving you a monthly allowance for all of your needs. I will also give you some extra money to do whatever you want with your dorm. I have the key right now, I will give it to you at the end of our discussion, and you can live there, until the recommendation exam. I really hope you don't fail it. It is straightforward to get in, compared to the normal exam. It's getting late, so I suggest you go to your new address and sleep first. I and All Might will discuss more your situation and finalize your documents and that kind of stuff. Good Night, Kamijou," Nezu handed Kamijou the key to his dorm

Kamijou yawned. It had been a jam-packed night. He had fought Kamisato, gotten transported to another world, fought Gamma, talked will All Might about his situation, and now here he was in U.A, talking to the principal. It had been one hell of a day, and he needed rest. He slowly walked to the address that was written on the key. It took him a few minutes to get there, and as soon as he arrived, he unlocked the door and immediately collapsed on the sofa in exhaustion, He fell into a deep sleep very soon.

All Might and Nezu looked at the computer screen, where it displayed an image of Kamijou's new dorm captured from a camera. This camera was Nezu's way to make sure Kamijou stayed in line and increase Nezu's trust for Kamijou.

"He's doing nothing," Nezu commented, looking bored and sleepy.

"I told you, principal. Kamijou is a very trustworthy boy, and he won't break any rules intentionally. Are you concerned that he would go after the League of Villains?" All Might asked

"Yes, I am. I sensed that he had been doing much hero work in his own world, so I'm afraid that he might go after them, because of habits. As much as that is good intention, he has no authorization to go after them, and we have our own rules. I only approve of trying to defeat a villain if it is self-defense. The heroes will take care of the League of Villains. Besides, I'm not sure that the League of Villains know Kamijou. They might have found the footage that Midoriya had found, but I used my security clearance to delete it. This camera is to protect him, All Might, not invade in his privacy. Trust me."

"Fine...But it is just a waste of effort and time if you ask me."

Nezu sighed. "Do you want to know something else, All Might? The Imagine Breaker. It exists in this world. That is why I need to take extra precautions with Kamijou."

"What? There is an Imagine Breaker in this world as well? Details, please Principal. I am involved in this, whether you like it or not" All Might demanded

"I was going to tell you anyway. The Imagine Breaker… It has a relatively unknown history in this world. It, actually, is the counterpart to the very first quirk. The quirk that gave others quirks. The very opposite. The power to negate other quirks. The Anti-Quirk, you might call it. The two powers manifested at the same time in this world. It could manifest in inanimate objects, such as a sword. I don't know much details to it, however. It first had the power to destroy the quirks that had manifested due to the first quirk, but since then humanity has evolved, and so had the quirks. Imagine Breaker no longer could take away other's quirks at first contact. It was meant the balance, to control humanity's potential power. It was passed, from generation to generation, from host to host. It didn't make that large an impact on society, because Imagine Breaker couldn't be detected. Many of its hosts didn't know they even had it, and the people who did know about it kept it a secret. You must keep quiet about it, All Might. Now there are two Imagine Breakers in this world. I do not know what will happen, but if maybe, All For One knew about this… well, you know what he would have done." On that grave note, Principal Nezu jumped out of his seat. "I'm going back now, All Might. You should do the same as well. I will take care of Kamijou's identity documents and his other needs. Good night."

All Might needed some time to take in the news. This was as big of a secret as All for One… Who knew Imagine Breaker had such a tremendous significance in this world. If All for One and other villains knew of this... A power potentially having the ability to take away someone else's quirk forever... He would have to keep a close eye on the boy. He must be protected, and his secret has to stay safe.

Nezu's head popped back into the office. "One more thing, All Might. I wish for you to train Kamijou in controlling and using his power more effectively. I sensed he doesn't have any control over his ability. I send you some training tips for him, I need to do some more research on the Imagine Breaker and its potential abilities. It currently is only on its base form. Like all quirks and, it can be trained and upgraded. It is, in a way, similar to One for All. That is all. Lock the door of the office, will you All Might?" With that, the Principal went home.

A man with light blue hair scratched his neck. He had what looked like hands on his face and limbs. He seemed very peculiar. He was a villain. A leader of the League of villains. Shigaraki Tomura. The television at the corner was showing the news. A certain villain which Kamijou had fought was featured. All this was happening in a bar whose location was kept a secret. This was the base of the League of Villains, after all.

"Tch. Gamma had been arrested. That damned All Might." Tomura slammed his palm on the bar. Instantly, some parts disintegrated.

"Calm down, Shigaraki Tomura. Do not fear. Once the Noumu is done, we can put our plan in place, and kill All Might. Patience." A man with black mist surrounding his body reasoned with him.

"Dammit...That guy was one of our strongest… We will do without him. We'll need to find more recruits, Kurogiri." Tomura said, drumming his fingers on the table. He didn't seem very concerned by the setback. Everybody could be replaced, after all. He was just another semi-powerful villain. He could find guys like him everywhere.

Right after Tomura had spoken, the door opened. It was a man only known as Giran. He was their informant, their intel guy. He was used to scout potential members for the newly formed group. He was the one who had recruited Gamma.

"What is it, make it quick" Tomura snapped at the newcomer.

"I'm sure you heard the news. Gamma has been defeated and arrested, yes?" Giran looked over to the television. The reporter was at the scene, inspecting multiple craters in concrete walls. "You obviously have. But here's the thing. All Might wasn't the one who defeated Gamma."

"What? Who else could it be? Another Pro?" Tomura shrugged this information off "All of the pro heroes are the same. It doesn't make a difference."

"No. It wasn't a Hero who defeated Gamma. It was an ordinary citizen... A schoolboy, actually" Giran finally said, not knowing how Tomura would receive this shocking information.

"..." Silence.

"Here… It would be better to show you the clip. It has been now deleted from every website and database, so it is genuine and important." He pulled out a sleek laptop and set it on the bar. He opened the lid and clicked on a video. The video loaded, showing a black and white, laggy video of Gamma, and a boy with spiky black hair. Giran played the video.

The video showed the Spiky haired boy saying something on the lines of "I'll shatter your illusions" and continued to defend against every single one of Gamma's attacks, and finally defeat him with only two punches.

Tomura was stunned beyond belief. This level of skill could only be seen in pro heroes, not just any random schoolboy. Was he a hero in training? Maybe. Tomura clicked his tongue. "Tch. Who is he." All Might then arrived, talking to the boy who defeated Gamma. He arrested Gamma and left with the spiky haired boy. As if they were acquaintances. Was he some kind of friend of All Might? Giran read his mind, apparently, and answered. "I also have information from my sources that confirmed that this boy has some kind of special relationship with All Might. We have witnesses seeing the both of them together, walking to U.A and the municipal beach."

"So? How would this help us? Are you saying we exploit the relationship between those two?" Tomura wondered.

"Precisely. We kidnap the boy who defeated Gamma. He, after all, supposedly has a relationship with All Might. We can use the boy as bait, to possibly use him as a bargaining chip." Giran said craftily

"Huh. That might actually be a decent plan. If it works, it could be a huge victory for the League of Villains, giving our name more reputation. Sensei would be happy." Tomura said, showing little emotion.

"That boy is strong, we'll need to send multiple people at him. It is decided. Do it tomorrow, and bring me that boy." Tomura finally said, after thinking about carefully "I don't know why, but I have a feeling this boy powerful. Very powerful. His quirk… Sensei could have an interest in it. We'll kidnap him, steal his quirk, then use him to bait All Might into a trap. Perfect, don't you think?" Shigaraki was on a roll. This, he thought was a perfect plan.

Kurogiri was more rational. He knew of the consequences if this went wrong. He tried to warn Tomura. "Of course, Shigaraki Tomura, but think. We cannot lose any more members. If this goes wrong, we will be in major trouble." Kurogiri said in a worried voice "That could seriously hurt our reputation, and we'll have to postpone our plan to defeat All Might, and I'm sure you don't want to wait…" It was useless. Tomura had already made up his mind.

Tomura decided the plan had little risk, and possibly a very high reward. He could use the kid to bargain for Gamma's release, or maybe as bait to lure All Might into a trap. Yes, he could work with this.

"I've decided. This is a large opportunity. We'll scout him to see if he has any security. Send three men to monitor, and eventually capture him. I want to see his quirk as well. It must be powerful, to even defeat an elite like gamma." Tomura commanded the man shrouded in mist. He leaned back on his stool, resting his back on the bar. His eyes could be seen through the hand mask. One could feel the hate, the bloodthirstiness, and the Killing Intent he harbored for the Symbol of Peace, All Might. He would do anything to kill the guy, and now he had a possible way. His master would be so proud. HIs wish would finally become a reality.

A full, sadistic grin began crawling up his face. 'All Might...I'm coming!'

Kamijou had slept like a rock. He woke up on a sofa. It was almost midday. He rubbed his eyes. He had a pretty good sleep. He stretched his arms and sat up. He was too tired yesterday to really appreciate his new dorm. It was pretty large, bigger than his old dorm. There were a living room and a separate bedroom. The living room was pretty ordinary. It had a sofa, a TV, and a coffee table. There was a small kitchenette at the back and a lovely balcony with a view of some mountains. Yes, it was a nice dorm. He could work with this. Finally, he had a bed to sleep in. The bathtub was uncomfortable, even if he had gotten used to it.

There was an envelope addressed to him sitting on the coffee table. He sat on his new sofa and opened it up. Its contents spilled over his thighs. There was a lot of things. He picked up the largest item: the actual letter.

It was a very formal letter, with the sign and stamp of U.A Academy. He unfolded the letter and read the whole thing. Here was what it contained:

Dear Kamijou Touma

This is Principal Nezu. I have to finalize some things with you in this letter first. Firstly, I called in some favors from trustable government officials. They made you an ID card and a passport. Don't worry, they do not know of your situation. I took certain measures to take care of that. I also submitted your quirk registration form. I will tell you the details of your fake quirk later in this letter. I have also given you a new bank account, with 200,000 yen in it currently. Use it to polish up your dorm, decorate it. It will be your allowance for the next two months. After that, I will send 80,000 over every month. In this envelope, I have also included a mobile phone for you to use. The contacts include All Might and me. I have also sent you a brief book about heroes, and villains to familiarise yourself with your new environment. In it contains the rules about quirks and necessary information about heroes that everybody should know about. I suggest you read it through quickly, to have a basic understanding of it, in case anybody asks you about it. Your Passport and ID card need an image of you to be complete. Please take a picture in a photoshop and send it to my office at U.A. In the envelope, I have also included your recommendation form for U.A. and other information you'll need to know about your enrollment. If you have any questions, call me on the cell phone.

Sincerely Yours,

Principal Nezu

Kamijou folded the letter and put it away safely, before revealing the other contents of the letter. He saw a pretty nice phone. The exact one he saw in that advertisement yesterday. 'I was not expecting him to give me that, let alone that much money… As expected of a prestigious school like U.A' He looked at the book that Nezu told him to read. It was pretty slim, and the title held "Your guide to quirks and heroes in the 21st century." On the cover, was a flexing and smiling All Might, along with other costumed people, presumably, other pro heroes. 'I'll skim through it later. I'll read this enrollment form first. It's much shorter…' He unfolded the elegantly folded paper. He read the whole thing. "Recommendation U.A Entrance Exam held in February 26th, 6 Recommended Students so far. The test is to make sure that the students recommended are actually capable." The letter then goes on to list the recommended. He skimmed through that, not really interested in other people. There wasn't much else, but the letter listed his new "Quirk." Kamijou read it, figuring he needed to know about his own cover story.

Kamijou Touma

Quirk: Negation

Type: Mutant

His Quirk, Negation is a power which lies within his right hand. It can negate all types of supernatural abilities, including quirks. It works on contact. If he touches an attack coming directly from a Quirk User, the attack disappears, not doing any damage. If he touches a person with his hand, said person cannot access his/her quirk. He cannot turn this power off, however, which is why it is currently classified as a Mutant type. If further information about this quirk appears, the type could be subject to change.

'That sounds about right. Pretty straightforward, very simple.' He folded the paper and put it on the table. 'Ahh… I had a pretty nice dinner yesterday… I'm not even hungry right now… I guess I'll read that guidebook.'

And so he read the book. It was very informational. He learned all about this new society with heroes and villains and now can hold a conversation about that with most people. Something bothered him, though. When he was skimming through the list of pro heroes, the number two pro hero, endeavor, troubled him. It said that he had the highest number of cases sold, but he still wasn't sure. Maybe it was his expression, his cold eyes, or his unfriendly stance, but he still wasn't sure about Endeavor's status as a hero. And there was something else. His name, Todoroki… He was sure he had seen it somewhere. He couldn't pinpoint where though. He made a note of Endeavor, to ask about him the next time he saw All Might.

The rest of the day went past quickly. Kamijou went out to familiarise himself with his surroundings. He did what Nezu asked him, and went to a photoshop to take a passport photo of himself. He had a cold feeling like someone was watching him. He heeded it no mind. Why would anybody be watching him anyway? It's not like anybody knew him, or anything. The only significant thing he had done in this world was beating that single villain... and Nezu had supposedly taken care of the evidence so that the league of villains wouldn't go after him. Supposedly. But what if, somehow, the League of Villains knew of him, and his actions against one of their members. It wasn't like he didn't trust Nezu, but maybe he made a mistake. Perhaps Nezu had some kind of relation to the league... 'No. No. Stop. Nezu was so lovely to me and helped me out a lot. I should not doubt him. The feeling I felt is gone, anyway, so there's no point dwelling on it now. Kamijou shook his head and continued his trek to U.A high school. It was a Saturday, and it was noon. It was getting pretty hot, for winter in Japan. His thoughts wandered onto the subject of heat, and his concentration shifted to keeping his body cool. His completely forgot about the possible spying on him.

Three men were perched on a rooftop, watching Kamijou. They were elites, sent by the League of Villains to kidnap the boy. This was a delicate job. The kidnappers needed to familiarise themselves with Kamijou, and his actions and tendencies. They had to predict his movements and actions, after all. They were waiting for a time to strike. They were patient people, indeed. They needed to be, considering their profession. All three of them were trained in ninjutsu and stealth. Their quirks made them even more deadly. They were a force to be reckoned with, and that was why they were being trusted to do this so-called, "crucial mission." This was a waste of time, they thought. It's only a little boy. He poses no threat to us. This job insults our power and talent. Those were their thoughts. Arrogance made them underestimate Kamijou. That was a huge mistake, they would later find out exactly why that was. Even if they were confident in their abilities, they would still follow the schedule and procedure they followed every time they committed one of their kidnappings. And so they waited. Reluctantly, unwillingly, they remained. The first one, Echo, could disable anyone's hearing by contact and could mask his own sounds, making it ideal for stealth and information gathering. He was their scout. The second one, Hound Dog, could smell and track anybody he had previously smelled before. He was their tracker. The third one, Shadow, could control shadows. He was the powerhouse, the leader.

Together, they made up the League of Villain's Stealth and Espionage Trio. (SET)

By the time Kamijou left U.A, bringing Nezu his photo, it was already evening. They had a long talk about U.A and its facilities, as well as the different teachers there are. Nezu gave him the identity documents that he had already, his fake birth certificate and his Quirk Registration form, as well as a phony passport to use, waiting for his official one. The official one was obtained using a unique combination of blackmail and brainwashing, but Nezu reassured Kamijou that the government officials were still doing well. Nezu gave Kamijou a tour of U.A beforehand, which, Nezu said, was a privilege granted rarely. It was a beautiful school. It was the size of the entire school garden, which was hard to believe. He could hardly believe he was going to this school. Free, nonetheless, and via a recommendation, which was basically a scholarship. He did an IQ test and a simple aptitude quiz. It consisted of Maths, Japanese, and English. He was relieved to see the content was pretty simple. He had graduated from middle school and started high school, albeit he missed most of his classes in high school. The test and his future gave Kamijou a horrible reminder that he was technically held back one year. Such Misfortune. Of course, he had to go through one more year of schooling.

After the test, Nezu told Kamijou to report to All Might every evening, the same time he was training Midoriya. When Kamijou asked why Nezu chuckled. "From now on, not only Midoriya will be trained by the No.1 Hero, Kamijou, but you will too. This is an honor held by barely anybody. Maybe he will teach you to properly control your power, Imagine Breaker. I feel like you can do much more then what you are doing" Nezu's eyes twinkled. He knew what the Imagine Breaker was capable of, and he would do his best to help Kamijou unlock his full potential. Kamijou obliged, having nothing to do all day, as well as wanting to see Midoriya again.

The rest of the week flashed by. He had a lazy routine. He effectively did nothing for the whole day, and then trained will All Might and Midoriya in the nighttime. This turned out to be a blessing. With so little openings for him to be alone and unsafe, the SEU couldn't do anything but wait. Finally, Kamijou got an email from Nezu, telling him to pick up his passport in the immigration department. Kamijou had never been to that side of town before, so he set off early, eager to learn about that area.

The location was near the town center, so it was very crowded. There were so many people that Kamijou couldn't see a few meters past him. He went around asking people the way to the Immigration Building. They said it was usually a 10-minute walk, but since there was a freak traffic accident, it would take around 30 to reach his destination by foot. Such misfortune.

He walked and walked and walked, but it didn't seem like he was making any progress. Soon, a man, who Kamijou didn't know, walked up to him. "Hey, kid. I see from the paper in your hand that you want to go to the immigration building, right?"

"Yes, sir, I am..." Kamijou said cautiously.

"Well, would you like a shortcut way? It's usually slower, but with this mass of people, I guarantee it would be faster!" The man exclaimed

"Wow! Really? You are a life saver man. I couldn't breath in that tsunami of people." Like all sensible people, Kamijou thought this was fishy. But he went along with it anyway. He wanted to be separated from all those people and was planning to go to this "shortcut" anyway, no matter what the consequences were. What could happen there anyway? A couple of thugs, Kamijou could handle

He followed the finger where the man was pointing and went through it. He kept his guard up, knowing that an attack would come. Kamijou, however, got punched in the face instantly. He never saw it coming. It was a pretty powerful punch, but Kamijou managed to stay on his feet anyway. For some reason, he couldn't hear anything. He figured it must be that person's quirk. He touched his ears with his right hand, and with a shattering glass sound, he could hear again. Not that the villain who ambushed him knew that, and so then Kamijou would take advantage in this situation. The villain smiled arrogantly and relaxed. Kamijou heard someone behind him, barreling forward, charging like a wild animal. This person had a dog-like nose. He was the one presumably tracking him. Kamijou pivoted on his foot, and smash the person in the face with a sturdy right hook. The man looked surprised when Kamijou punched him. He expected him not to hear him. The man who made him deaf also had a similar expression. The dog-like man jumped over to Kamijou's opposite side, in an attempt to sandwich Kamijou, giving him no means of escape. The two men charged Kamijou together, Echo reared up for a roundhouse kick and hound dog throwing a well-aimed left jab at Kamijou's temple. Now, any normal person or even decent fighters could not have done anything about the two martial arts masters attacking him at both sides. But Kamijou wasn't a normal fighter. Precognition. This was a power of Kamijous, to read the slight change in body movement and other factors to accurately predict what attack is going to come next. Before the two villains had even gone a meter near Kamijou, he had already blocked the punch with his left arm and ducked under the kick. Kamijou then crouched down and swept the legs of Echo, using the karate move Ushi Barai, making him lose his balance and fall down. Kamijou then stomped at Echo's torso, a Karate move called Fumikomi, hitting his mark. That would keep him down for a little while. Unfortunately, Hound Dog's first punch was a feint, and Kamijou fell for it. He wasn't used to fighting such proficient fighters. The villain jerked his fist back before it had hit Kamijou's left forearm, and sent a deadly right jab straight at Kamijou's face. Kamijou instinctively closed his eyes, waiting for the punch to strike him, but it never did. Instead, a sharp, cold object whizzed past his cheek. Hound dog jumped back hissing. By now, Echo had already stood back up. Kamijou threw a back kick, A Ushiro Geri, hitting Echo in the stomach. Spittle flew out of Echo's mouth. Kamijou finished him off with his signature right hook. Crashing into the gravel, the villain fell unconscious. Hound dog was still in a respectable distance away from him. Kamijou rushed him with great speed, trying to take him by surprise.

Hound Dog leaned back instinctively, pressing some numbers on his smartphone, calling the last and the most powerful member of the team. "Dammit, Shadow, we aren't fighters...Where are you, you are our fighter!" Famous last words. Kamijou's punch sent him rebounding against the wall, finally laying down unconscious.

Kamijou breathed heavily. He wasn't sure if he could beat two people at once, much less villains with powerful quirks, but he did...with some help of course. Who's projectile was that? Why did he help him? Those were questions that would be answered later. The first priority goes to these reinforcements of theirs. The fighter of the group... He would be very powerful. He had to focus all his energy into this fight. It would be nice to have some help fighting alongside that person.

'Left? Right? Where is he... Below? And sure enough, there he was, rising up from the shadows. Must be some kind of teleportation power? What the hell...'

This final opponent was a slim, tall person. He was completely wrapped in shadows, except for his dark eyes. From his appearance to his teleportation like ability, Kamijou figured this guy must have a shadow related quirk. It doesn't matter. All Quirks will be disabled by imagine breaker. With newfound confidence stemming from that thought, Kamijou ran towards him, right hand outstretched. The man stayed in the same spot, his shadows writhing. Shadows from the ground and the wall formed into sharp objects and flew straight at him. He used his imagine breaker to negate half of them, on the left side. When he turned to negate the other side, they were already gone. It must have been the person who helped with Hound Dog earlier 'Heh, thanks for the help' He ran forward, trying to reach the man. The man flew forward, meeting Kamijou's challenge. The man was going very fast, probably boosted by his control over shadows. It was almost as if he was flying. The shadows around the area all gravitated towards him, bending to his will. Then, all of them shot at Kamijou. Like the iron sand that railgun controlled, these shadows were being completely controlled by the villain. Kamijou gritted his teeth and touched the long whip of darkness. With a sound of glass shattering, all the shadows returned to its natural spot. The man was still moving towards Kamijou hand outstretched.

"Why are you attacking me? Are you upset that I defeated your friend? Well, too bad, you can't do anything for him, he is a villain, and so are you! I'll send you right to him, in jail!"

His right hook touched the villain's hand, and instantly, all the shadows surrounding his body dispersed, leaving him with a ninja suit. Fortunately for the villain, he used his shadows to avoid the fate that his teammates suffered.

"DAMMIT KID. THOSE SHADOWS WERE FROM YEARS AND YEARS OF COLLECTING. NOW I HAVE TO COLLECT THEM ALL OVER AGAIN." Seeing red, the villain ran at Kamijou full speed.

"SINCE MY QUIRK WON'T WORK, I'LL JUST USE NINJUTSU TO DEFEAT YOU"

The villain threw multiple shuriken and kunai at Kamijou, Then making weird hand signs he had seen in an anime somewhere. What was it called? Naru..tu? Forget it, concentrate on the fight!

"Ahh shit... My worst enemy... Sharp weapons that aren't magical... and guns..." Kamijou cursed at his misfortune "Why did I have to fight ninjas... Such Misfortune" Kamijou knew, however, he wasn't in any danger. His mysterious protector, his guardian angel, would protect him. That was why he ran *at* the bladed weapons, instead of retreating like he should have. Several sharp objects coming from Kamijou's back knocked the sharp things away from Kamijou, and finally, with a big smash, Kamijou had defeated the villain.

Kamijou leaned on the wall, panting and regaining his strength and energy. He planned to call out to his guardian angel and thank him, but a phone was ringing. It was the defeated villain shadow's phone. The name on the phone said "Boss." Kamijou knew it was too good to be true. He picked up the call, intending to force the question of why, why had they attack Kamijou, out of their boss.

"Alright, why did you try to kill me?" Kamijou cut right to the chase, no pleasantries exchanged

Shigaraki liked this. He had no time for bullshit. "It's because you defeated Gamma. And you have a relationship with All Might. We were hoping to exploit that." Shigaraki admitted

"Wha."

"Do you know why I told you? It's because of there's no point in not telling you. After this incident, you'll have major security. I can't make a move like that ever again."

"Good. Have you learned your lesson?" Kamijou sighed, maybe too early

"I haven't finished. Now that I've seen you in action, I want you even more. Or, to be precise, your quirk. It would be a nice gift to the sensei. Negation? That's a pretty special quirk. Even more unique then Eraserhead's quirk... I won't give up. You will belong to me, someday." Shigaraki assured him, creepily.

"I'll smash your illusions, damned villain and put you in the slammer. Besides, you sound like a pedophile." Kamijou rebutted

"We'll see, Kamijou Touma." The line went dead. Kamijou gritted his teeth. He dropped the phone in disgust, pulling out his own phone and calling the police.

"Hello? Police? there are three criminals in here, this address..."

After the police came and picked the villains up, Kamijou stepped out of the alleyway. "Are you ever going to show yourself? Thanks for your help with the villains, by the way."

No answer

Kamijou scratched his head. This was awkward "Uhh... If you don't want to show yourself, don't worry, I just want to show my appreciation for what you did. You really helped me back there. If you didn't interfere, I would have lost the fight and gotten seriously injured. So can you just tell me your name?"

A freezing cold sensation reached his neck. "Fine...My name is Todoroki. I'm sure you might recognize my name."

Kamijou looked back at the voice. The boy had weird hair; His left side was red, and his right side was white. His eyes were also of a different color. He was radiating cold. The power he wields... It was on par with a Level 5? And he was right. Todoroki... Why was his memory so bad? His space for memories should have been nearly empty.

Todoroki continued. "And you are Kamijou Touma..."

Kamijou chuckled nervously. "And how do you know that?"

Todoroki looked at him like he was stupid. "Because you're on the recommendation list for U.A."

It was then when Touma remembered. "Todoroki... You're the son of Endeavor?" No wonder he was so edgy... If his father were like this, Kamijou would have thought he was a villain! No wonder Kamijou had a bad feeling about him. But this could not have been what he was feeling about endeavor... There was something more.

His suspicions were proven correct when Todoroki flinched at the mention of his father's name

"Is there anything wrong, Todoroki?"

"Nothing." He snapped back. "Do not connect myself to Endeavor, even if he is my father. " He took a deep breath. "I helped you because I'm trying to become a hero. I will do heroic things, even if I am not one yet."

"Well, you're doing a great job of it-" Kamijou started

"The recommended students are the strongest of their generation. But, there are about 50 hopefuls that had a recommendation. Only a handful, 5 or 6 students will actually pass. I saw you on the list, so I have come to judge your ability. The recommended are ranked from best to worst. I aim to become the number one hero. If I am not the strongest in my generation, how would I become the strongest? I came to your aid to scout your power, to see the level of power my peers wield. Unless I wasn't paying enough attention, I did not see you use your quirk. Why?"

Kamijou laughed. "Then you must be not paying attention. I have used my quirk multiple times since the start of the fight."

"Such a quirk... It would not be that powerful. It seems like I have wasted my time, scouting you." Cold radiated from Todoroki's body. He turned his back on Kamijou, intending to leave him. He was weak, someone with such an unnoticeable quirk could not defeat himself.

Suddenly, he felt... warm? This damned heat... Even though it was winter, today was an unusually hot day, and so Todoroki let his ice quirk cool him down. What could have made himself feel the heat?

He wasn't using his left side... Why was his body temperature so warm? He tried to activate his right side to cool himself down. 'I thought I was using this all along to deal with the heat... Wait... I can't activate my quirk?!' Todoroki looked at his shoulder. Kamijou was touching him with his right hand. This must be his quirk.

Todoroki slapped his hand away from his shoulder and activated his quirk, cooling him down effectively. "So that's the power you wield. Interesting. You are strong. However, if you aim to become the strongest, you are indeed unlucky. I will become the strongest, and I will become a hero that surpasses All Might. Just half my power shall be enough to deal with you or anyone who stands in my way. Mark my words, I will become the strongest without my flames, without my father, without my unwanted inheritance. I will see you at the exam." Todoroki walked away from Kamijou.

Kamijou, in deep thought, stood where he was. There was definitely something wrong with the relationship between Endeavor and Todoroki. Todoroki apparently hated Endeavor, for unknown reasons. Quirks are genetic, so that was why Todoroki didn't want to use his "flames." He didn't want to use the power that his father gave him. He hated Endeavor so much that he would not associate himself with the No. 2 hero... What was going on... Kamijou's dislike for Endeavor grew, even if he hadn't met him before. 'What have you done to Todoroki, you "hero"...'

Evening Training session with All Might

"Uhh...Kamijou..." Said All Might when he arrived

"Yes, All Might?" Kamijou yawned. He was tired.

"Why are you on the news?" All Might asked

Midoriya was excited. "What? Kamijou was on the news?"

"Oh yeah, I beat up some guys who were attacking me. Nothing special" Kamijou said tiredly

Midoriya and All Might looked at Kamijou, sweatdropping

"Wait...No way. THAT WAS ON THE NEWS?" Kamijou realized the gravity of his situation. All Might pulled his phone out and showed the three of them. The news reporter was reporting on a new crime-fighting sidekick, related to All Might.

"This boy has been seen multiple occasions with All Might, as well as defeating the villain Gamma with All MIght. Now he had defeated three villains on his own, Echo, Hound Dog, and Shadow. The Illusion Killer (Gensō Goroshi), as we have dubbed him, as he finishes a fight with the phrase "I'll smash your illusions," is an up and coming hero from an unknown hero school, and he would be a strong force to reckon with in the future."

"Oh no... Now everyone will know who I am... Not to mention I don't even have a hero license... Such misfortune..." Kamijou hung his head in despair. All Might tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry, Kamijou, my boy! Nezu and I will take care of this. You don't have time to worry about things like that. After all, the recommendation exams are coming soon... You'll have to learn to harness the power of Imagine Breaker by then!"


	3. Fire Side

Nezu looked up from the large monitor sitting in front of him. "Kamijou, I thought I told you not to do heroic acts on your own." Nezu was watching an HD replay shot from a hidden camera. The contents of the replay were Kamijou fighting the three members of Stealth and Espionage Team of the League of Villains. While Nezu might not have approved of this fight, and would rather have Kamijou flee than to stay and fight, he couldn't help but admire the skill showcased in the systematic dismantling of the three villains. He was most intrigued when Kamijou defended against the attacks of Echo and Hound Dog at the same time. There was no way that he could have reacted that quickly. From what he had seen, Kamijou prepared his defenses just a split second before then villains even started to throw their attacks. He couldn't believe this, so he rewatched the clip, over and over again. There was no mistake about it. Kamijou actually somehow reacted before they did. How that's possible, Nezu did not know. If Kamijou weren't the holder of the Imagine Breaker, he would have assumed that he had some kind of power to look in the future, or maybe he had some kind of power to predict it, but since he has the Imagine Breaker, those explanations couldn't be possible.

"Say Kamijou, look at this clip." Nezu gestured for Kamijou to come over and look at the clip. He pressed play and put it in slow motion. "See how you prepared your defenses and blocks before they even started to throw their attacks? That cannot be explained by normal human instincts, however fast they might be. This just isn't possible, unless using some kind of quirk. Can you explain how you did that?"

"Huh, that's weird, I just follow what my mind tells me. I totally rely on my instincts to fight, I don't actively try to think about what my next move should be." Kamijou scratched his head, confused

"It seems like I'll have to reevaluate your combat ability. Even you don't know the extents of your ability yourself. Give me a moment. I want you to fight someone." Nezu decided

"Hah? Come on… It has already been a week since I fought those guys… can you just please let it go? It's not such a big deal." Kamijou tried to reason

"No. I have made my decision. I want to know the extents of your abilities, and how you pulled off that move you did with the two villains. If you don't do it, then I'll just label you as weak, and pull you out of the recommendation exam, putting you back in the normal U.A. exam." Nezu cunningly remarked

"FINE FINE… I'll do it…" Kamijou sighed. "Such Misfortune…"

Nezu Beamed. "Perfect! I'll find you a worthy opponent, one the strongest in the school! A Member of the Big Three!"

"Uhh, what's the big three?"

"Ahh, you wouldn't know. Basically, they are the three strongest students in the school right now! Being a member of the big three basically means you are better than most pro heroes already, and on track to becoming a top-ranked hero, right after you graduate. Why, the Number 3. Hero, Hawks, was part of the big three in the past, and he's only 22!"

Kamijou sighed. "I'm going to fight someone on that level? Can I not? I'm feeling a bit sluggish today…"

"No excuses! And by the way, if you do not put up a satisfactory performance against him, I will take away your recommendation!" Nezu exclaimed

"...I'll do my best."

"That's the sort of attitude I want from you! Now wait for a few minutes, I need to call your opponent!" Nezu hopped out of his chair and reached for the phone in the corner. "Hello? Yes, I need Mirio… Don't worry it'll only take a few minutes. Thank You!" Nezu turned back to Kamijou. "He'll be here in a jiffy."

"Uh, isn't the hero courses classes in the opposite side of the campus?"

"You needn't worry about that. He is very fast, very fast indeed." Nezu said, knowing something Kamijou didn't

And sure enough, a few seconds later, a blond, smiling head poked out from the wall on the left side of Kamijou. The head poking out from the wall spoke. "You needed me, Principal?" Kamijou stared at it in astonishment. This was new.

"Yes, Mirio, thank you for coming. This is Kamijou Touma. He is a recommended student for next year's hero course. I do not know his full combat capabilities so I would like to ask you, one of the most powerful students in the school, to have a spar with him and see his combat ability."

"Well, I'm honored and all, but would it be better if you asked Sun-eater, or (that other big three members)? I might be the weakest of the current big three, but I might face too large of a challenge for Kamijou to truly showcase his power." Mirio asked politely "No offense, Kamijou-san."

Nezu laughed. "Don't worry about Kamijou, Mirio. He can take care of himself, and he might be one of the only people who can defeat you. You'll see."

"Well, I love a good fight, and if Kamijou actually does have the ability to defeat me, I accept!" Mirio was all fired up now. Personally, Kamijou could see that Mirio was a good person, and fun to be around. He would be a great hero. However, Kamijou knew that a person with great power sometimes was a bit crazy. He could name a lot of them.

The three of them went to one of U.A's training grounds. This one was called Gym Delta, and it basically is a stadium for fighting or sparring. It was immense, with a control panel at the far corner. Kamijou asked about this and Nezu said that it could be used for changing up the terrain. 'This place is state of the art…" Kamijou and Mirio stood on both sides of the arena.

Nezu stated the rules of the bout. "This will be a sparring match between Kamijou Touma and Mirio Togata. It will be filmed and recorded. You will be permitted to using your quirks. You will not be allowed to use any outside support weapons. This will be best of three rounds. A round will be won when one of the participants submit or be out of bounds. You can forfeit the match at any time." Nezu looked at Kamijou evilly and spoke into his microphone. "Start!"

Mirio shot forward the instant Nezu finished the word. Kamijou wasn't expecting that, and Mirio caught him with his left hand. Luckily, Kamijou's instincts kicked in and blocked it with his left forehand. The power of the punch was overwhelming, almost making Kamijou clutched the arm he used to block in pain. Mirio sank down into the ground and reappeared ten meters in front of Kamijou, all clothes off, naked. He then rushed forwards once more, catching Kamijou off guard once again, due to his speed. He then appeared to sink down in the ground, reappearing behind Kamijou. Kamijou then got hit by a flying kick to the back, knocking him out of bounds. 'What speed and power… I can barely keep up with his actions.' Nezu signaled the end of the first round.

Kamijou then realized Togata's state of undress. He was not impressed. "Wha- How did your clothes disappear! Put them back on, I'm neither gay nor into exhibitionists!" Kamijou flusteredly said. Mirio heeded Kamijou's words no mind, however, as he fell back into the ground and seemingly teleported behind Kamijou, taking him by surprise. Even with his peak human instincts, Kamijou couldn't do anything about this incoming punch. It hit him on the cheek, sending him flying out of bounds. He crashed into the padded walls, groaning in pain. "Damn, you hit *really* hard... What is your quirk anyway, Togata-san?"

Mirio beamed, glad he was taking an interest. "Why what a good question! My quirk is Permeation, and it allows me to phase my entire body, or part of it, through anything, including the ground."

"Hmm, that sounds pretty powerful. But how can you explain your tremendous speed and teleportation like ability?" Kamijou wondered

"That's an excellent question! So basically, when I deactivate my Quirk while overlapping a solid object, he gets catapulted out it at high speed. If I adjust my body in the middle of falling and then deactivating me Quirk, I can influence where I will emerge from the ground, effectively getting to another place in breakneck speed!" Mirio said

"Wow, Teleportation and Phasing... Your quirk is great!"

"I got to the level I am at currently using hard work and nothing else. There are many downsides to my quirk. While it is active, I cannot breathe, or use any of my five senses."

Nezu then chose that moment to interrupt their lovely conversation. "Alright folks, let's continue the fight! No time for chitchat! And Kamijou, I know you weren't giving that fight you're all. It's rude not to go all out in a fight. Mirio is using his full power, You should be too! By the way, if you lose this next round, I'll be taking away your recommendation!"

That did the job. Kamijou was frantic. He needed to win this, or else he would have to do many misfortunate things that he could have avoided, aka the entrance exam. Kamijou had a familiar glint of determination in his eyes. "Let's do this, Mirio-senpai."

Mirio's grin widened. "That's the spirit."

The match had begun. Mirio immediately activated his quirk and reappeared behind Kamijou. Somehow, Kamijou was already facing that way, ready for any attack coming his way. Mirio decided to hit him with a feint. He threw a left hand, using his quirk so it would pass through Kamijou, effectively distracting him from the inevitable right uppercut that was coming his way. He was going to use his full force into that punch, winning this round.

The moment Mirio disappeared, Kamijou knew where he was going to appear again. Behind him, at 7 O'Clock. How he knew this, It was a mystery even he did not know. Precognition. Kamijou subconsciously calculated and predicted what his opponent's next move was going to be. Now that he had heard Mirio's explanation of his teleportation, his conscious could effectively predict where Mirio was going to appear again. Back in his world, he could predict esper attacks due to their AIM fields telling Kamijou what their next move was going to be. He could also feel the change in mana. Precognition could predict both Magic and Science. But what about now? Quirks are, in many ways similar to gemstone abilities in his own world, however, Quirks did not have AIM fields, and so Kamijou's subconsciousness could not sense it. He could not predict where Mirio would appear. He could not predict which part of Mirio he was going to make permeable. But, he had his reactions, and he still could predict human movements. Mirio was fast, but Kamijou could react to them. He could fight. Mirio was moving slowly, gearing up for the combo he decided to use against Kamijou. He could sense what Mirio was going to do. And so, Kamijou *let* Mirio's fist permeate through his head, knowing that a 2nd punch will come. And it did. Kamijou grabbed Mirio's right hand with his own, activating Imagine Breaker on Mirio. Since Mirio's hand was still inside Kamijou's head when it got forcefully deactivated, his head shot out from his head with high speed, the momentum making Mirio off balance. Kamijou used this opening to throw a left-right combo at him, both his fists hitting him. Mirio was very surprised indeed. So surprised he didn't even make an effort to defend himself against the combo. As Kamijou straddled Mirio's back, holding his arm in a lock, Mirio silently tapped out.

Nezu was ecstatic. This was perfect for analyzing material! Not to mention Kamijou actually managed to beat Mirio Togata, one of the big three of U.A, a prodigy who made it into the big three in his 2nd year. And he showcased the weird power that he showed when he was beating the villains! Maybe it only appeared when Kamijou was taking the fight seriously, which Nezu doubted he does very often. Kamijou seemed that type of guy who only fights to his full power when there are real stakes involved, or when defeating a villain. Oh if Nezu knew how correct his thoughts were right now... Anyway, time for round three!

Mirio was very excited as well. "How did you react to my attack so fast? How did you know that my first attack was a feint? How did you forcefully make me deactivate my quirk like that? I want to know, you are very interesting!"

Kamijou tried to answer the questions one by one. "Well, I don't really know how I knew you were going to appear behind me, it's just like an instinct, you could say, after battling many opponents... Same with your feint attack. I just felt like I needn't worry about that attack. Maybe I sensed you used your ability like that, but I'm not really sure myself." Kamijou said sheepishly. "And well, my quirk is called Negation, I can negate anyone's quirk by contact."

Mirio slapped Kamijou on the back. "Your battle instincts are top notch! You could even say that you had precognition, how you reacted to my attacks like that! Let's settle this in round three."

Throughout this conversation, Kamijou was feeling a little bit too overwhelmed. Mirio was still naked after all.

Round three started. Mirio didn't activate his quirk. Instead, he shot forward with his own speed, which is almost superhuman, considering he wasn't even using his quirk. It was nothing Kamijou couldn't react to, however. Kamijou got ready to deal with feint attacks again. They never came. Mirio only threw standard punches, without using his quirk. He threw a frenzy of them, each one Kamijou dodging. Then came one particularly nasty combo. He couldn't dodge it both in time, so he threw up his hands in defense. That was a mistake. He heard a click cracking sound coming from both arms, then excruciating pain blasted through his hands. Kamijou didn't understand. His quirk was only supposed to be permeation and teleportation, so how in the world did Mirio get so damned strong?! It wasn't anything supernatural, if it were, Imagine Breaker would have affected it. Mirio really was a hard worker... He didn't even know if it was humanly possible to punch like that without any enhancement of any kind. Maybe it is a mutation sprung from their quirks, and Imagine Breaker can't negate natural mutations. This was going to be pretty tough. Kamijou jumped back, checking his arms. They were fractured. No point fighting on. And so he forfeited.

Nezu was pleased, very pleased. He knew Kamijou couldn't negate anything natural, and he knew that Mirio's punches, however supernatural they were, were 100% natural. He acknowledged Kamijou's abilities and accomplishments. Being able to defeat a member of the big three in a sparring round is no easy feat.

Kamijou and Mirio shook hands. Kamijou winced. "Ahh... Your handshakes are damned firm. I have an injury here, you know?"

Mirio smiled. "You were indeed fun and worthy opponent. If you can do this before you even came to U.A, I look forward to seeing your power level after you become a hero!"

"Mirio, you better get to class! Your teacher is going to be angry, I only promised you'll be gone for a few minutes!"

"See you in the new school term, Kamijou," Mirio chirped. With that, he activated his quirk and disappeared.

"Well, that was that..." Kamijou remarked, before wincing in pain. His hands were both fractured. "Damn, that guy punches really damned hard..."

Nezu then brought Kamijou to recovery girl for healing. It was a bizarre experience. Kamijou did not at all enjoy it. He merely tolerated it. It would give him nightmares. An elderly woman with an extendable mouth kissing his hands and making a weird squeaky noise... Peculiar indeed. But it was useful, to Kamijou's astonishment. Within half an hour, Kamijou's hands felt as good as new. Well, left hand anyway. His right hand stayed painful and achy. Curse the Imagine Breaker. Such misfortune. After Kamijou had been healed, he met Nezu in his office for a briefing.

Nezu was looking very pleased. "Welcome, Kamijou, come in, come in. Well, that has been quite a productive day indeed. Sorry about your arm, by the way. Really misfortunate of you."

"Story of my life" Kamijou sighed.

"Well anyway, I now have a pretty logical theory of how you fight. Want to hear it?" Nezu asked

"Sure, I don't really care about those things."

"So basically, you read your opponent's every single move. Their body language, their expression, how their body weight shifts, their breath and heartbeat patterns, you read them all. That's how you defeated the villains. They were pretty slow and easy to read. That's how you reacted before they even started to throw their attacks. But with Mirio, he was using his quirk, and he traveled much faster than them. Therefore I conclude that there must be some other factor, some other element that you are reading, unconsciously, that directly relates to how the quirk is used. How do you do it?"

"Who does know? Even I don't know myself, exactly." Kamijou said quietly. Only he knew the weight and meaning those words held.

Nezu stood up and concluded. "That will be all for today, Kamijou. I hope you won't get into more trouble!"

"No, wait! Principal, I just remembered something I needed to tell you. Did I tell you about the phone call I received from the league of villains?"

And so Kamijou told Nezu about the call. He told him about that creepy guy and everything he said, as well as his "sensei" and how he wanted him for his quirk. Nezu seemed pretty concerned about that. "Hmm... Thanks for telling me that, Kamijou. That'll be very helpful in uncovering their future plans. I shall have to contact All Might. Now shoo! I have work to do as a principal. The school term isn't over yet!"

When Kamijou left the campus of U.A, It was already 4 in the afternoon. Kids were pouring out of school, filling the streets. Kamijou was bored. His training session with All Might wasn't due until night, and he had nothing to do. Might as well go kill some time in the arcade. On his way to the only arcade he knew, he sighted a familiar green haired kid. It was Midoriya. He usually didn't see him, his training session with All Might was earlier than his, so Kamijou walked towards him to say hi and invite him to the arcade. Midoriya, being the hero nerd he was, was walking around with a notebook covering his face.

When Kamijou got closer to Midoriya, he suspected something was up. Midoriya was walking with a limp, and he had bruises and burns on his limbs. Then he looked at his face. It was watery and red from what was presumably crying. Naturally, like any good friend, Kamijou asked Midoriya what the problem was. The reply was short, concise, and entirely unhelpful. He just muttered an excuse, something about tripping and falling down the stairs. How can one get burns from falling down the stairs? Something was up. The explanation was so fake that Kamijou stopped him midway through it, and cut right to the chase.

"Ok, you cannot get burns from falling down some stairs. What really happened, Midoriya.?" Kamijou interrogated him

"As I said, there's nothing for you to worry about. Besides, I'm just another quirkless nobody, who's a hero fanboy that has no real ambition." Midoriya sighed.

"Oh come on. You will be the 9th holder of One for All, the most powerful quirk, held by the man you idolize. You might be quirkless, but you are not a nobody. Nobody is a nobody. Everyone has value." Kamijou said hotly, arguing against the self-deprecation shown by Midoriya. "So tell me, what the hell actually happened."

Midoriya was stubborn. He wanted to deal with his mess himself. He was not a coward, he was going to be a hero. Dealing with Bakugou would be a necessary first step for him. He appreciated Kamijou asking, but he knew Kamijou. If he told him, then Kamijou would for sure help him, and confront Bakugou. He was just that kind of guy. And Midoriya respected that. But this was something no hero could solve. Only he himself could mend his relationship, and stand up to Bakugou. "I'll deal with it myself, OK? This is none of your concern. And besides, there's nothing to worry about. When I get One for All, I'll have the means to solve this problem. But thanks for asking, I really appreciate it."

Kamijou scrunched up his eyes. "What the deal with quirkless people? Are they somehow lower down in the social hierarchy than others? Because that's the feeling I'm getting right now." Hearing Midoriya calling himself a nobody sparked that question.

"So basically, nobody cares about Quirkless people and mistreat them, compared to people with powers." Midoriya summarised the place in society that Quirkless people have compared to Non-Quirkless people. "And if somebody has a powerful quirk, the masses treat that person like he's god."

Kamijou couldn't say it, but he really knew how Midoriya felt. Level 0s were treated much worse than the higher levels, creating a hierarchy where he was at the very bottom of. Nothing could be done, except live your live your life as normally as you can.

"Forget about all this. You will soon gain great power, and you will become a hero. Just focus on that, and you'll be fine. Anyway, you wanna come to the arcade with me? It'll be fun, I promise" Kamijou offered.

The two then continued on to the arcade having fun. Kamijou, however, couldn't let this go so quickly. Something was bothering Midoriya, and it was severe enough that he wouldn't tell Kamijou. Kamijou wanted to help. So then he decided he would keep a close eye on Midoriya, keep him safe. That is what friends are for, after all.

Such misfortune. Kamijou was running through the streets of Mustafu, Japan, causing mayhem to the people around it. It wasn't his fault, honest. He was clutching the hand of a big breasted girl, pulling her with him. They were running, running from a whole gang of men. They were wearing a uniform, but Kamijou wasn't buying it. They looked like full-grown men. Anyway, Kamijou was just getting into his daily misfortune. This was reminding him of his daily antics in Academy City.

So how did Kamijou get into this all too familiar situation anyway? Kamijou was just innocently walking around a pretty deserted street, in the evening, He just minded his own business, on his way to the beach for another session with All Might. He was in his own world, thinking about whatever teenage boys fantasize about when nobody's around until he heard a squeal. Nothing good could happen when somebody's making a sound like that. As such, he turned towards the unique sound and walked to the scene. And what do you know, there it was, a whole gang of boys closely surrounding a lone girl. Kamijou sighed. The girl looked pretty defenseless, especially as she didn't try to use any powers or anything. Unlike a certain Biri Biri. Wait, wasn't something like this how he met her anyway? That was a mistake on his part. Who knew he was trying to save the most powerful female in the city? He wasn't going to make that mistake again. Mikoto was persistently annoying after that situation… However annoying she was, Kamijou was actually kind of fond of her… Anyways, back to the current situation. He was sure of it, now looking at the scene for some time, that this girl was nothing like Mikoto, and that she actually needed some help. So Kamijou did the natural thing. Pretend she was his boyfriend and run the hell away from the thugs. Works every time.

The girl was panting like hell when they stopped at a convenience store some distance away from their start point. Now that Kamijou had a good look at her, she was pretty attractive. Not Kamijou's type, but pretty attractive indeed. As before mentioned, she had large breasts, which is desirable for every woman. She had long black hair and a cute face. She was wearing a school uniform, and she looked about Kamijou's age. She said her words of appreciation to Kamijou. "Thank you for getting me out of that situation."

Kamijou responded like nothing had happened. "It was no big deal. Are you hurt anywhere? Are you OK? Do you need anything?"

The girl shook her head and her hands at the same time. "No, no, no. You've already helped me enough. The least I can do is buy you a drink. What would you like?"

Kamijou accepted the offer. He asked for a coffee and got one. As they stood around, sipping their drinks, Kamijou decided to ask her something. "So what's a cute girl such as yourself wandering around the city at a dangerous time like evening?"

The girl blushed and said "I was just going back home when those guys jumped me. I don't like going back home that early, I have some issues with my family and stuff."

"I see." In truth, Kamijou really didn't. "So what's your name? My name is Kamijou Touma. Nice to meet you."

"Well, I am Todoroki Karina. Nice to meet you Kamijou-san."

Kamijou understood when he heard her name. Family problems? That was probably because of Endeavor. If Shouto had some kind of huge grudge against him, the rest of the family probably wasn't involved. "I see. You are related to Endeavor then? Is that why you have family problems?"

She looked back at Kamijou sharply. "I am related to Endeavor, but what makes you think that my family problems are because of him?" As much as she didn't like Endeavor, if the deeds that Endeavor did, with abusing their children and such, gets out to the public, there will be severe repercussions, and she didn't want that. He was still the No.2 hero, a respectable worker. Nobody in the family wanted to ruin that hard-earned reputation.

Kamijou was surprised. He didn't expect her to defend Endeavor. Whether it was because of his status in the current society, or just grudging respect for her father, he wouldn't judge. "I figured that since Todoroki-kun had some problems with Endeavor, it might extend to the rest of the family."

Now it was her turn to be surprised. Kamijou knew someone else in their family? "What? You know someone other than my father in the Todoroki household and me? Who is it?"

"Oh, it was a boy, about my age… I didn't catch his name last time I met him. He seemed to be pissed at his father. Didn't like me associating himself with Endeavor."

Karina sighed. "That's got to be Shouto. He's our younger brother. His problem with Endeavor is… complicated. Their relationship extends before his birth. It is very complicated, and he holds more of a grudge towards him then the rest of us." She didn't look like she wanted to explain more, but Kamijou wanted to know. He wanted to help. This was what he was afraid of. A "Hero" who only became a hero for ulterior motives, other than saving and helping people; what a hero should do. All Might assured him about the legitimacy of most heroes, but Endeavor was the No. 2. If the No. 2 hero wasn't legit and didn't have true hero qualities, could he really be called a top ranking hero? But on the other hand, Endeavor was the No. 2 hero for a reason. He has the record for most cases solved as a hero, even more than All Might. Kamijou needed the full story to make an accurate judgment. And so he asked her.

"Can you tell me the nature of the relationship between Endeavor, and the rest of your family?" Kamijou asked

Karina stayed quiet. It seemed as so she did not want to talk. Kamijou couldn't blame her. This was very personal. She was considering it, but it was doomed to fail. Kamijou had to convince her. "Please tell me. I have seen how Shouto is affected by this. I want to help him overcome it. I have a feeling this grudge against his father is more than just a normal family spat. It is truly deep, and for Shouto to truly overcome it, he'll need help. I can help him." Kamijou truly wanted to help Shouto.

Karina was considering what she could do. Kamijou was obviously a good person, and he knew Shouto and genuinely wanted to help. He even stopped to help her, when she was in trouble. He wasn't a hero or anything, but he still saved her. He had a hero's heart, and that was rare. Very rare. Was it true that he could help Shouto? She wanted to believe that, but she barely knew the guy, and he was asking for very personal and sensitive information. She needed more concrete proof that Kamijou was trustworthy. And Kamijou could see that. What could he tell her that could change her mind? One thing sprung to mind. He could say to her that he was the Illusion Killer the media was ranting about recently. The Illusion Killer supposedly had a working relationship will All Might, the No.1. Maybe that could convince her that she was trustworthy. But how could he make her believe he was the Illusion Killer? Unless he had the original, uncensored footage… That's it! Nezu had it! He just needed to make a quick phone call and hope that Nezu would send it…

"It seems you need more convincing that I am a trustworthy person." Kamijou took a deep breath and revealed his secret identity. "I am the Illusion Killer, the student of All Might."

That did the trick. 'If he really is the Illusion Killer, and if he really is the student of All Might, He just might be able to help Shouto with his problem with using his left side… If Shouto truly wants to become the No.1, then he'll have to get through All Might's student and potential successor, who is already powerful enough, it seems, to defeat multiple villains at once… With Kamijou as competition, it might spur Shouto to start using his full power. And if Kamijou is the successor of the Symbol of Peace, he might be able the heal the rift between Endeavour and the rest of the family. The one person who is more powerful than Endeavor, All Might, could help as well!' She cleared her throat and asked "Do you have any proof of this? If you do, I might consider telling you." She could barely contain her excitement. Her family could heal.

Kamijou smiled. He flipped his phone out. "On it." He scrolled his contacts (Which was a very short list indeed) and tapped on Nezu's contact list. Nezu answered right away. As expected of a Principal. "Oh hi Principal Nezu, I just wanted to ask for the original footage of me fighting the three villains…"

'He knows the principal of U.A as well? Just who is this guy…' Karina thought. 'He must be in his 1st year at U.A then…

"Yes? OK thank you… No, it's not for anything bad… I swear… See you later Principal." As soon as the call ended, he checked his email, and sure enough, the video was in his inbox. Nezu sure worked fast. "Here, Karina. The news censored my face out, but here is the original video."

Karina was confused. "Why was your face censored out anyways? You must be in your first year of U.A. so you'll have your provisional license already, so there's really no need to censor it."

"Ahh, the truth is that I'm not a student at U.A quite yet. Nezu had quickly asked the media to do it. If my face had gone out, then the police would come knocking. I'm going to U.A this year, however. I'm one of the recommended students, just like Shouto." Kamijou quickly explained.

They watched the video together. Karina was impressed by the level of skill shown and confirmed it definitely to be the same "Illusion Breaker" shown in the news. "Wow…" she breathlessly said. He had lots of skill and easily defeated the villains. Of course, the news had shown him fight, but this video quality was a lot better, and she could appreciate Kamijou's fighting ability there.

"So there… I'm trusting you with a big secret of mine. I barely know you, but I still did it. That is how badly I want your information about Shouto. That is how badly I want to help him. So please, will you help me?" Kamijou finally said

Karina had already decided. She was going to trust him. He meant the best and had the favor of two powerful and influential figures in society. All Might, and Principal Nezu. He could be trusted. He could help. He could become their hero. "Can we go somewhere else? I do not want to be overheard."

"How about I walk you home? It's pretty late, and we can talk while walking." Kamijou offered.

Karina accepted. This would be the most time efficient. They set off at a leisurely pace. The path was quiet. Perfect for this conversation. Karina quietly started. "Quirk Marriages. Do you know what they are?"

"No."

"Well, basically they are arranged marriages for the purpose of creating a child with a super powerful quirk. As you know, because the quirk of the child takes into account both the quirks of the parents. It might completely ignore one person's quirk, combine it, or whatever combinations there are. My father, as you know has a fire-based quirk, and a powerful one at that. He found a woman with a powerful Ice quirk, and had a quirk marriage with her."

"I see. So your father wanted powerful children. But for what? Why did he do that?"

"My father is a competitive man. As you know, he is stuck in the No.2 hero spot behind All Might for a very long time. He wants to surpass All Might, and become the No.1. But he has somehow accepted that he might not be able to surpass All Might in his lifetime, so he left that job to his children. He wants us, his children to become the No.1 hero and surpass himself and All Might." Karina sighed. "Almost every single pro hero who aims to become the No.1 has given up, in response to All Might's domination and legendary status. Except for Endeavor. He has never truly given up. His children were just a backup plan."

"He really wants his family to hold the title of greatest hero, huh. So why do you and your siblings have such a strained relationship with him?"

"He... does not actually treat us as one would usually treat their children." She said finally. "He treats the children who are weak like we don't exist. Especially me, since I'm quirkless. He separates Shouto from us, telling us that he is more important and he will be the successor. But he mistreats Shouto. He took his training very seriously from an early age…"

Kamijou had a bad feeling about this. He couldn't imagine being quirkless when your whole family has great power. She must have gotten it the worst out of all the children in their family. But he was also worried about Shouto. "What does this "training" consist of…?"

Karina hesitated but continued. She wasn't going to tell Kamijou about Shouto's relationship with his mother. That was too personal, too sensitive. She would leave that to be revealed by Shouto if he chooses to. No, she would only tell Kamijou about Shouto's unwillingness to use his fire side, because of Endeavor. If Kamijou could convince her brother to use his fire side, that would be enough. She didn't really expect Kamijou to be able to change anything, even if he knew the whole story. Nobody could. Endeavor was stubborn like that. "Endeavor was a harsh teacher. His training was harsh, and unforgiving, especially for a 5-year-old." Karina said bitterly

"Five years old?" Kamijou said shocked

"Yes. And Endeavor even stated that 5 years old was too old to have started it. He was obsessed with beating All Might and believed Shouto able to do just that. He believed with a naturally strong quirk like Shouto's, it wouldn't be enough to dethrone All Might, but with hard work, eventually, Shouto would be able to climb the highest pillar in the world for a hero. Becoming the No.1." Karina said. "But it was more than just tough training. Endeavor also was abusive. Abusive to the point that which Shouto just outright refused to use his fire side, which he had inherited from his father. Of course, this happened recently. But I believe that is hindering his chances of becoming the number one hero."

"It is his wish to become the strongest hero? Not Endeavor's wish?"

"Shouto truly wants to become the strongest. He looks up to All Might, just like the rest of us, and wants to be a hero as great as him. But, he is also anxious to prove to Endeavor that he does not need him to become the strongest. Not any part of him, especially the power that he inherited from Endeavor. That would be the ultimate insult, for Endeavor to have a child and defeat All Might, when he himself cannot, without using even a bit of the power that he had inherited from him."

"And he seems plenty strong in that regard. Even half is power would be enough, don't you think?" Kamijou thought back to when he had seen Shouto in action. He was strong and had the potential to rival a Level 5 in fighting ability.

Karina sighed. "Shouto probably will become a strong hero, even using only half his power. But he has competition this year. He needs to give it his all to become the strongest, and forget about his grudge against Endeavor."

They were walking for a while now. Karina indicated to turn left. "We're almost there. I have one more thing to ask."

"Go ahead."

"You said you wanted to help Shouto with his problem. Don't bother. He hates his father. We all do. The best you can do for him is to convince him to use his full power. Humble him, Kamijou." She slowed down and eventually came to a stop, next to a large Japanese styled house. "He shouldn't be so arrogant to suggest he could be the strongest with half his power. Maybe if you utterly defeat him in combat, his desire of wanting to become the strongest could overcome his hate for our father." Karina smiled. "I'm counting on you."

Karina opened the gates to her house. Kamijou caught a glimpse of Shouto, who was inside. Their eyes met, and their view was cut off. Kamijou thought about all that information that Karina had told him. If this were made public, there would be a vast conspiracy. She had trusted him with that information for a reason. She wanted him to convince Shouto to use his left side, to put his grudge against Endeavor to the side. Kamijou gritted his teeth. His dislike for Endeavor increased. He was not going to allow Endeavor to hold Shouto back like that. And he was not going to let Shouto hinder his chances to become the strongest like that.

"So Kamijou. Today we're going to train you on how you should use the Imagine Breaker, and how you might be able to control it!" All Might bellowed. "The past week you were busy doing some strength and speed training, but now, we're moving on the Quirk training!"

"Uhh, I don't think I can control the Imagine Breaker. And if I tried, wouldn't it be a bit risky? After all, Imagine Breaker is the only defense against the invisible power in my arm."

"Nonsense! As long as Imagine Breaker is still connected to your body, then the Invisible Thing cannot escape from it. And anyway, your Imagine Breaker is strong, but it only works under certain conditions. Can you name them?"

Kamijou wracked his brain. "Uhh… it's useless against guns and anything natural? And it's a purely defensive ability, so I need to get close to actually do any damage?" All Might nodded, indicating to go on. "That's all I can think of… "

All Might couldn't blame him. The only reason he knew all of Kamijou's weaknesses was because Nezu had told him before this lesson. Nezu knew a lot about the Imagine breaker, and it's abilities. Apparently, it could be transferred to other objects, that ability was too dangerous. The Invisible Thing could take advantage of its displacement. Nezu also mentioned trying to spread Imagine Breaker evenly throughout his body. That could give Kamijou's physical and defensive abilities a boost. Kind of like One for All, actually. "Ok, to have a better understanding of your abilities' weaknesses, we shall spar." All Might chirped.

"EH? Do I have to?" Kamijou really didn't want to fight the single strongest person in the whole world. Well, this world anyway.

"Of course. This is critical to your development." All Might answered.

"One touch from my Imagine Breaker can defeat you. This is a terrible matchup, All Might." Kamijou warned.

"Then I'll just not let you get close." All Might said as he transformed to Muscle mode, stretching his limbs. "Come on, Kamijou. I'll show you your weaknesses."

When the two were getting ready for their fight, two boys quietly snuck up to the beach. Midoriya Izuku. He wanted to see Kamijou's training sessions, and he came at exactly the right time. A fight between All Might, his idol, and Kamijou, probably the strongest person he knew that was his age. He couldn't miss that. He took his notebook out, planning to quickly jot down Kamijou's powers and weaknesses. He already knew All Might's by heart.

The other boy was here because of Kamijou. Todoroki Shouto. He had seen Kamijou outside his house, with his sister, and decided to follow him. He tracked him here, to this beach. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't All Might. He knew that the Illusion Killer had a relationship with All Might, but he didn't think it would be a relationship of student and teacher.

"So, let's fight!" All Might said. He stood still waiting for Kamijou's first move.

"Such misfortune. Looks like I'll have to fight injured. My arm has a minute fracture you know." Kamijou complained but still shot forward. One touch to All Might was all it would take.

All Might smiled confidently. "Your Imagine Breaker is powerful, to people who don't know it's power. But for someone like me who knows it familiarly, the weaknesses are obvious." He drew his arm back. "Texas…. SMASH!"

Kamijou was pushed back by the sheer wind pressure that the punch emitted. His Imagine Breaker didn't work. Of course. The wind was just a result of a supernatural ability, not the actual ability itself. He couldn't negate it.

"Your Imagine Breaker can only negate things directly manipulated by that person's ability. The wind was affected by my quirk, but not directly. Therefore you cannot negate it." All Might said. "Even if you see it coming, you can't do anything about the wind."

Kamijou gritted his teeth. The wind was strong, and he was disorientated right now. There was no way he could defeat All Might. "I give up. There's no way I can defeat you."

All Might stayed in his muscle form, for reasons unknown by Kamijou. "That is what you need, Kamijou. A long-range attack. If you can control your power to negate abilities without needing to touch said person or attack, you could be very powerful."

Kamijou sighed. "I don't really need the power right now, you know? Let's just take it slow. Besides, how would I do such a thing? I can't even control Imagine Breaker. It always had just stayed in my right hand. Maybe it couldn't be controlled?"

But All Might was on a roll, still listing ways that he could control his power, courtesy of Nezu. "You could maybe also potentially spread the power throughout your body evenly, and maybe transfer it to other objects, via contact."

Kamijou paid All Might's words no mind, but Midoriya was listening. He would soon come back to this information, regarding his own power. When it was time for him to control One for All, spreading it throughout his body might be a way to use it, he noted down in his notebook.

Todoroki couldn't stay there anymore. He felt an urge. Kamijou was selected by All Might to be his student. All Might, the strongest, was training him. If Todoroki could defeat Kamijou, he could prove to Endeavor that he was the strongest. He could prove himself as the strongest of the generation. And now since All Might listed out his weaknesses, he could defeat him. It would be the first step to becoming the strongest.

Kamijou was sitting on the ground, processing what All Might told him when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hey." When Kamijou looked behind him, he saw the face of Shouto Todoroki. Why was he here? Might as well humor him. "Hi? Why are you here, Todoroki?"

Todoroki bit his lip. He didn't usually challenge people to fights out of nowhere, but he needed to defeat Kamijou. He needed to confirm his strength. "Fight me, Kamijou."

"Huh? Wh-why? I just fought All Might! I'm also injured?" Kamijou blurted out. 'Shit. I was supposed to fight him, and defeat him. That is what Karina told me to do. It's for his own good.'

"Just do it. I need to confirm something." He looked to All Might. "You be the witness, All Might-sama," he said that respectfully.

"Kamijou, this would be a good opportunity to get it a good practice spar! Todoroki here is strong, and it'll do you good if you fight opponents on the same level as you." Kamijou noticed that All Might knew his name. Probably by his relationship with Endeavor. He wondered if All Might knew Todoroki's past and secrets.

"Fine." Kamijou sighed, but inside he knew it was a chance to help Todoroki.

Todoroki did not understand what the Imagine Breaker could do. He just thought that it was able to disable one's quirk via touching. It was a powerful quirk, he thought, but it has lots of weaknesses. He couldn't, however, figure out what made All Might take Kamijou on as a protege, as a student. With such a flawed quirk, it would be hard for Kamijou to ever succeed All Might. No, Kamijou's power was not that simple. There was more to it. He had to be careful around him. Todoroki's arrogance diminished, but he was still convinced he could beat him using only his ice.

"Are you going to use your left side, Todoroki?" Kamijou said suddenly, looking at him seriously

Todoroki was surprised by the question. "Of course not. I never use my left side in battle, no matter what." How the hell did Kamijou know about his power?

"Why won't you? If you do not use your full power, you won't be able to defeat me. That is what you want, correct? To defeat me to prove to yourself and you father that you can become the strongest." Kamijou continued bluntly.

Todoroki radiated cold. "How the hell do you know about my father and me? Is there anything else you know about me?" Todoroki sighed. "It doesn't matter. I can, and I will beat you with only my ice. There's nothing else to it. Now get ready, and let me prove to him that I don't need him." Todoroki snorted. "There's no doubt he's looking right now. Me sneaking out the house would alert him." He turned back to Kamijou, who was now a few meters away. "No hard feelings about this."

The fight started when Todoroki generated a wall of ice, speeding toward's Kamijou. Kamijou wasn't worried. He could negate this. It wasn't like All Might's attack. He held his right hand in front of him and lazily touched the ice. With a glass shattering sound, the whole thing disappeared. Todoroki's shocked face could be seen after the ice had gone. It seems he had bitten off more than he can chew.

"I told you. You'll have to use your fire to have a chance to defeat me." Kamijou said, speeding forward with his right hand ready to negate any incoming attacks. Todoroki sent more walls of ice his way, at slower speeds than before. It was useless. Kamijou's right hand negated all of them. Todoroki then tried to freeze the ground, which succeeded, at least until Kamijou slipped on it and his right hand touched the ice. The ground turned back to the sandy beach. "Such misfortune. I slipped on the damn ice." Kamijou got back up, brushing some sand off him. Todoroki took advantage of his misstep and got in close, ice forming around his arm. He threw a right hook, which Kamijou intercepted with his left hand; his right hand hurt to move, and he didn't want to injure it some more. Todoroki's punch struck Kamijou's left hand hard. It hurt, but Kamijou gritted his teeth and grabbed Todoroki's neck with his right hand, disabling his quirk. He then did a Judo throw, a Hane-Goshi. Todoroki's body slapped into the soft ground, winding him. Kamijou's right hand stayed on him, and pushed Todoroki on his back, with Kamijou's right arm holding Todoroki's left in a painful lock.

Before Kamijou could straddle Todoroki and pin him down, Todoroki used his left hand to overpower Kamijou's injured right arm and get him out of the arm lock. He rolled out of the way and sent an ice attack at Kamijou. It didn't work, as expected, but it bought Todoroki time. He was now seriously doubting his chances in beating Kamijou. That didn't mean he was about to use his left side and give his father the satisfaction of him using it. No, he would never use it. Todoroki now used his ice to effectively surf around the battlefield, surrounding Kamijou with paths of ice. Kamijou ran forward, trying to negate the ice, but Todoroki stopped surrounding him and rushed him with great speed. This time, Todoroki wasn't using his quirk. They were about to engage in pure hand to hand combat, no quirks. Todoroki came flying at Kamijou, with his right leg extended, intending to hit Kamijou with a flying kick. Kamijou countered it with a kick of his own. The two legs collided. The power sent a small shockwave throughout the nearby vicinity. Todoroki overpowered Kamijou and hit him in the face. Kamijou shot backward, hitting the ice which Todoroki had made. His right hand unconsciously touched the ice, and it was negated. Todoroki wasn't done. He made a sharp stick with his ice and threw it to Kamijou, like a javelin. Kamijou slapped it away with his right hand and ran towards Todoroki. Two pillars of ice advanced towards Kamijou from his left and right. Without even looking at them, he spun and negated both of them in an instant. Todoroki used his ice to create a large spike from beneath Kamijou, hoping to catch him by surprise. That wasn't possible, as Kamijou's reflexes were too fast for a surprise attack like that to work. And are his attacks getting slower? Maybe this was one of his quirk's limits.

"Why won't you use your fire? Can't you see? I will and can beat you, easily, if you don't use your fire!" Kamijou shouted.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything. I will never, NEVER, give my old man the satisfaction of seeing me use it." Todoroki argued against. Dammit, he was so stubborn.

"Fine. I'll defeat you now, and next time we fight, you'll know the difference in strength if you don't use your power. You cannot be so arrogant to suggest you can become the strongest with only half your strength. There is always someone stronger than you, and if you want to be the strongest, you'll have to give it your all." Kamijou finished. He was going to end it. He rushed forward, concentrating on one thing. Ending it. Todoroki put up a good fight. He made ice walls and pillars and spikes, trying to avoid letting Kamijou get in close. It all failed. Todoroki's ice was now generating at a much tamer pace than before. Kamijou maneuvered around all of the attacks, touching each one briefly with his right hand. They all disappeared without a trace.

Kamijou faced off with Todoroki, both boys panting. Kamijou had defended against every single one of Todoroki's numerous attacks, leaving the latter frustrated and angry. Once Kamijou had taken a good look at Todoroki's body, he sighed. "You're shivering. Even you can't resist the cold of your own power. Look at you, frost covering your entire body. That's one of the drawbacks of your quirk. However, I presume it could be easily solved, by using your left side. Use it. Your attacks are getting slower. I can't stand to watch it. If you do not, this battle will end, in my favor."

"Shut the hell up. I will never use my left side in battle, didn't you hear me before? I mean what I say. Stick your nose out of my business." Todoroki stubbornly rebutted.

"If you can't even beat me, just a normal kid your age, how can you dream of becoming the strongest with half your power? If your hatred for Endeavor that prominent that it can overcome your greatest wish, the wish to become the strongest hero?" Kamijou shouted back, frustrated at the stubbornness of his opponent.

"I'll find a way to beat you. I always do. Don't think I'm going to stay on this power level for long." Todoroki said, ending the conversation and continuing to attack Kamijou.

Kamijou sighed. "I don't usually show off, but it looks like I'll have to show you the difference in power between you and me." Kamijou got into a fighting stance, determination filling his eyes. "I'll smash your damned Illusions."

Todoroki started to generate a mass amount of ice, a large wall surrounding Kamijou. He planned to distract him with the wall, and when he leaned in to negate it, Todoroki would strike. Kamijou would be taken by surprise.

Or so he thought.

Once Kamijou had negated the ice, He felt Todoroki coming behind him. He whirled backward and hit Todoroki's hand with an explosive Enziguri, a spinning kick. The kick knocked Todoroki's hand to the side. The momentum from the kick also knocked his whole body to the side. Todoroki's landing was not pretty. He landed hard on a protruding piece of his own ice, knocking the wind out of him. Kamijou rushed forward and threw an ax kick or a Kakato Otoshi Geri. Todoroki dodged, so the kick hit the ice, shattering it. Witnessing its power, Todoroki retreated and sent a pillar of ice to Kamijou, intending to hit him from his unbalanced position. Kamijou, once again, negated it instantly and continued pursuing Todoroki. It was time to end it. Kamijou got in close, and Todoroki tried for a roundhouse kick. Kamijou dodged backward. When it was clear, Kamijou blitzed inside Todoroki's guard and spun around, getting momentum to finally hit Todoroki in the head with a Tornado kick, a Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku. Todoroki had no chance. The explosive kick knocked back Todoroki so hard that he almost flew into the sea. It was over.

"Now do you see why you'll need to use your full power to fight me?" Kamijou asked breathlessly.

Todoroki grunted, stood up, and walked away. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was just utterly destroyed. Maybe he should use his fire side for their next fight. Just that once, and only against Kamijou. Maybe…

The silence of the night was disturbed when a burning sound could be heard. Along the beach, a large man with red hair was trudging through the water, evaporating the water with every step. He was Endeavor. The number 2 hero, the father of the child he just beat. He spoke. "Shouto. Why did you not use my power?" He stomped his foot on the sand, sending a shockwave of the substance everywhere. "If you would just stop being such a child, maybe you would have been able to defeat this boy!" He growled, pointing to Kamijou.

All Might saw what's happening and tried to calm things down. He was watching the fight from a distance before Endeavor came to the scene. He used his legendary speed to rush down in front of the fiery man and calmed him down. "Endeavor, what are you doing here? Calm down, he is your son-"

"He is no son of mine! He was born to be a tool of my bidding, and he won't even listen to me right now!" Endeavor roared, now very angry at Shouto.

"Enough! He is your son, act like a father!" All Might said, enraged by the treatment of Shouto by Endeavor. "You are the No.2 hero. Control your temper."

"Go home, boy." Endeavor said menacingly. "I will deal with you later." Todoroki raised the finger at him and walked off. Endeavor then turned his attention to Kamijou. "You, I want to talk to you." Endeavor looked into his eyes. He was surprised by the hate that could be seen. Could it be possible that he knew about his wrongdoings? Whatever. He couldn't do anything about it.

All Might protested. "Now Endeavor, why do you need to talk to young Kamijou? Why don't you go back home to your lovely son? It is getting pretty late…"

"Oh but I insist, All Might." Endeavor glared at him. He walked off, Kamijou following him. "I'll bring him back in a few minutes, just have to discuss about my son."

They walked for a while, reaching the promenade overlooking the dark sea. They sat down. Kamijou waited awkwardly for Endeavor to say the first word. "So, young man. I see you have defeated my son. Quite easily in fact." Endeavor rumbled his flames burning brighter "He needs to be humbled. So I thank you for that." Endeavor glared at him. "So getting to the topic, I wanted to ask you. I want you to convince Shouto to use his left side. He is currently going through a rebellious phase and refuses to use his true power, for god knows why. You have the power and the will to convince him, I know you do." Endeavor looked at Kamijou closely. "You are powerful, no doubt about it. More powerful than Shouto, and about the same amount of potential. If you were serious in your goal of becoming the No.1 hero, no-one could stop you." Endeavor's tone shifted. "But you actually don't. I don't see the determination in you, that I see in Shouto. I can see, that your ambitions are small. I do not know why All Might decided on you as his student, and I do not care." Endeavor burned even brighter. "But if you have no ambition, you only serve as a stepping stone to those who do. So be that stepping stone, and help Shouto become the strongest. That is all." Endeavor stood up to leave.

"Wait." Endeavor looked back. "Please, Endeavor don't try to deceive me. I refuse to do what scum like you want for him. You think of him as just a tool, a tool for your own desire." Kamijou blurted out. He continued "You just want him to surpass you and All Might as the greatest hero, just to give yourself a little bit of reputation. You just want me to fix this tool of yours. Well, I refuse to do your bidding." Kamijou took a deep breath. "But I will convince Shouto to use his fire. Not because of you, but because it's the right thing to do, as someone who aims to become a hero. Shouto wants himself to become the greatest; it is not a goal shared by you yourself."

"Listen hear you, insolent boy-" Endeavor started "You have no right to stick your nose in our family business." His flames turned blue, and heat started to disperse in the space.

"I don't care what you think. It is wrong to treat your child like that, and it is wrong to marry someone for your sole desire for making children. I will help save Shouto, not only by convincing him to use his left side but also from you. You are the one holding him back, you are the cause of your own problems. Can't you see that? I will convince him to use your power, by convincing him that it is not your power it his power and that you are just a motherfucking scumbag piece of shit who doesn't give a crap about his children and has an inferiority complex to All Might. And if you still believe you're fit for the title of second best, then I'll smash your illusions!" Kamijou finished, panting from both the heat and the fact that he said all that in a single breath.

Endeavor was like a man possessed. Anger and killing intent could be felt. Fire flared off his body, like the sun. His blue flames brightened the dark surroundings of the beach. A shockwave of heat and fire shot off him in all directions. Endeavor spoke menacingly. "You dare speak to me in that way?!" He took a step forward. "Show some respect, and bow down to the No.2 hero!" He blasted a torrent of flames at him. Now, of course, these flames were harmless. It was just meant to scare Kamijou a bit, but Endeavor didn't make it that hot; they were only 100 degrees. No permanent damage. What Endeavor did not expect was for Kamijou to lazily slap the flames. And to his surprise, they actually disappeared. Kamijou looked at him sternly. "And know you throw flames to a civilian. How can you call yourself a hero?"

Endeavor roared a mighty roar, and his flames grew brighter, and hotter, and higher. He couldn't be controlled. The beast had been unleashed. The wooden promenade had long since burned. He took a step forward, and A massive wave extinguished he and his flames. Endeavor looked at the floor in shock. Kamijou looked to the direction which the wave had hit Endeavor. He saw All Might, with his right arm outstretched. 'He must have used his wind pressure to create a large wave to extinguish Endeavor. Thanks All Might.' He moved away from Endeavor, and in the process, touched him softly with his right hand, extinguishing what little flames he had on his body

When Kamijou's right arm touched Endeavor, he was surprised. He found that he couldn't activate his quirk anymore. What the hell… This boy… His anger flared up again. He turned towards Kamijou, who was quickly moving towards All Might. "You have made an enemy of me, Endeavor, Enji Todoroki, the No.2 hero. You will regret angering me, Kamijou Touma." Endeavor's eyes burned in rage for the wielder of the Imagine Breaker. With one more hateful glare, he stomped away in unmeasurable anger.

All Might blitzed up to where Kamijou was and sighed. "I don't know what you two said, but you shouldn't have angered him like that, Kamijou, but you must have truly been brave to risk the wrath of the No.2 hero. I don't know what he told you and what you said to him, and I won't ask." He turned on Kamijou. "I will speak to Endeavor about you to try to solve the problem, but I fear it won't be enough. If push comes to shove, you'll have to ." All Might went in pursuit of Endeavor. Kamijou sighed. "What have I gotten myself into now." Kamijou rubbed his temples. "Such misfortune." He left for his dorm.

Unknown to all, Izuku Midoriya was listening. He heard everything Endeavor said to Kamijou, and everything Kamijou said to Endeavor. He was surprised by this revelation. He knew that Endeavor didn't have a good reputation when it comes to his attitude, but who knew the No.2 hero would have something as scandalous like this. He digested this information. 'If Kamijou couldn't help Todoroki, I swear I will do something about it. After all, only me and Kamijou know about this outside of the Todoroki family.' Midoriya swore. 'I also swear I will never tell anyone, not even All Might. I already feel bad for eavesdropping.' Midoriya then sneaked back, leaving not a trace behind. Nobody needed to know he was listening.

Endeavor was truly and utterly pissed. He had just finished his little talk with All Might. The boy's name… Kamijou Touma? And what he said about breaking illusions… could he be the Illusion Killer? This could be used against him. Endeavor stopped his rational thinking and continued to hate on that boy. How dare that child insult him like that? But his anger calmed when he remembered that the child promised to convince Shouto to use his full power. But what worried him the most was the fact that Kamijou knew, somehow, about his plans for Shouto, as well as his quirk marriage. That was something he did not want the public to know. That would be a disaster. Who had told him? Seriously that kid pissed him off. He clicked his tongue, and his flames grew stronger. That kid reminded himself in many ways of All Might. And the thing was, he couldn't do anything about him! He had the protection of the one man more respected in society, All Might, and he also knew one of his deepest secrets. This was troubling. Endeavor would have to mess with Kamijou a bit more subtlety. After all, Endeavor really didn't want Kamijou to expose him to the media. He would just scare him a bit, no harm done. He got his phone out and called a contact of his. "Hello? Yes, I would like to have the number of Giran… This is Endeavor, and it's for a mission. Yes, yes." The call redirected into the League of Villain's informant, Giran. Endeavor activated a voice changer to keep anonymous. He would have to ditch this phone later, to hide the evidence. What a pain. "Hello? I have information about the Illusion Killer, who defeated multiple of your brethren."

"What kind of information have you got?" The cold voice said

"Promise me you'll just rough him up a little. No killing." Endeavor didn't want Kamijou to die

"Yeah, yeah sure." Giran snorted. 'We won't kill him. Just take his quirk and leave him in a coma for the rest of his life.'

"Kamijou Touma. That's his name."


	4. Endeavor

A loud grunt could be heard in the night, at the Dagoba Municipal beach. The beach was known to be dirty, polluted, unattractive, and nobody would go there. Many people who walk past the beach at night had seen a small, green-haired boy. He was trying to drag the many different heavy types of machinery and old furniture that had been scattered all around the beach.

They also noticed the skeleton of a man, who was with him shouting encouragement. The two would stay there for the entire evening, for every single day since eight months ago or so. Were they trying to work out or clean the beach? Or possibly both… Anyway, at first, the people thought the pair was crazy.

The beach that was so pristine in the past, that was now treated like a landfill cleaned? There were so many pieces of junk lying around there, it would be impossible for a someone clean that all on their own. It would take months. And indeed, it was taking months. But the people had hope now. The beach was getting cleaned, slowly but surely. But, they had noticed, is the pace of that boy getting faster or what? It seemed like there was only a few bits and pieces left on the beach, accompanied by some occasional large piece of metal.

The reason that was the case was that Midoriya was putting in extra time into heaving these pieces out. He longed for One for All. He didn't want to get greedy, but after years of quirklessness, he finally wanted his own power. And partly because he wanted to practice using his quirk before doing the entrance exam.

He would have to have some degree of control, after all. And because he felt that having a quirk would leave him less vulnerable, and become able to stand up to Bakugou. He could hardly wait, even though if he had continued in his normal pace he would be done in a week. A week was too long, if he kept working himself like this, he would get it in 2 days. That meant 5 days of testing before the exam. It was going to be tight, but it was better than getting his quirk on the day before the entrance exam.

He was going to keep this a secret, he didn't want All Might to know he was working this hard. He had been warned quite severely about the consequences of overworking, but Kamijou found out somehow, after an unfortunate incident which included him getting lost and ending up on the beach, where he had found Midoriya doing extra.

This was late at night, after Kamijou's training session so Midoriya would have thought that no one he knew would know. What he didn't calculate was the luck factor. After all, both of them had poor luck, with Kamijou's luck worse exponentially. Kamijou found out yesterday, where Midoriya was in the middle of moving an enormous piece of metal so deformed and dented that it looked like a duck. Kamijou tried to move it and ended up shifting it 10 centimeters in a few seconds using most of his strength.

How had Midoriya managed to do all that, Kamijou had no idea? Maybe the people in this world were more powerful physically as well. It could be a reason. Mirio punched so damn hard after all. Kamijou had nothing to do, so he just stayed there with Midoriya, cheering him on and shouting encouragement from the sidelines. Kamijou first hand witnessed the resolve and the tenacity of Midoriya, all fueled by the desire for One for All and becoming a hero. Kamijou, needless to say, was very impressed by it.

He could understand Midoriya's intense desire to become a hero, even with no quirk. Kamijou had lived his entire life as a Level 0, and he could understand how the strong had better opportunities and privileges that the weak did not. Midoriya had probably been told that he could never become a hero, and yet he still tried. He could respect that about him. He could relate to that. Many times he had been the underdog in a fight, after all.

The two had been there for almost an hour now. Midoriya had made some serious progress in cleaning the beach, and it looked like it would only take a day or two to finish off. All Might would be surprised indeed. Kamijou looked over to Midoriya. He looked exhausted and that a breeze could knock him over. He took off his shirt midway, and his bare chest was wet and glistening with sweat. Kamijou's eyes focused on his core and saw that Midoriya's physique was impressive indeed. He had well-developed biceps and triceps and had some noticeable abs.

Indeed a huge change from when he had started. He compared the present Midoriya to the one in the picture 10 months ago which All Might had shown him. He could see the current Midoriya's body language, and posture looked much more confident. He really had grown in the last 10 months. Kamijou was happy for him. But there was something that concerned him. 2 days ago, he had seen Midoriya after school, and he looked troubled. He self-deprecated himself and thought himself useless.

He also just cried. What could make him go like that? Kamijou wondered. He was going to follow Midoriya and find out who or what was the one who affected him like that, but there was nothing the past day. Kamijou looked at Midoriya, who was still enduring the work. Comparing that Midoriya to this one was also a long stretch. What kind of relationship does Midoriya have with that thing to make him act like that?

The way it was acting, Kamijou would say it was a bully who bullied him because Midoriya was quirkless, and the bully was probably powerful. But why would a mighty person even bother interacting with a weak one? From his experience, the strong espers just ignore the weak ones and just treat them like their nothing. But Midoriya is probably used to that kind of harassment and probably won't affect him like that.

There had to be something else, something deeper to their relationship. 'Ok, I won't waste time thinking about that. I have to see it with my own eyes. Anyways, Midoriya looks like he's about to drop. Better stop him now.' Kamijou stood to his feet and shouted to Midoriya who was about 10 meters away. "Oi, Midoriya. It's time to stop. You've done loads already, and you need rest."

Midoriya looked back and gave Kamijou a thumbs up, before sitting gingerly on the ground. Kamijou threw a water bottle at him, which Midoriya caught with one sweaty hand. He opened it up and poured half of it on his already wet body, before gulping the rest down greedily. "Thanks for that, Kamijou-san"

Kamijou smiled. "No problem." He looked at the pitch dark sky. The beach was only illuminated with a couple of lights. "It's late now, Midoriya. Go home. There isn't much rubbish left. You can probably finish it tomorrow." Kamijou looked at his phone. It was almost eleven in the night. Midoriya also then stood up and picked his shirt up.

"You didn't have to come to see me, Kamijou-san. It was probably just a waste of time, you know?" Midoriya sheepishly said. Kamijou could see his gratefulness.

"Nah, I don't have much to do right now. You're my friend, and I need to show you encouragement. Especially if this is the first step to achieving your dream. Besides, if I weren't here chaperoning you, you would probably work until past midnight and pass out on the beach." Kamijou jokingly said.

Midoriya scratched his head. It was probably true, to be honest. If he must, he would work until he passed out. "Well, thanks for coming anyway. Be here tomorrow, I'll probably finish when All Might is still here, and I'll get my quirk."

"Of course. Never would I miss such an important occasion for you." Kamijou automatically said. Even he was getting tired, and he didn't do anything. "Well, I'll go back now. You'd better do the same. See you tomorrow." With that, Kamijou walked off. On the way out, an abnormally large wave came and soaked him from head to toe. "Such Misfortune."

20 hours later, Kamijou walked in the entrance of the beach. He was very careful this time, suffering misfortunate situations most of the time he entered it. He sighed in relief when nothing happened. He saw All Might and Midoriya near the water, All Might be holding something golden out to Midoriya.

This was new. Kamijou sprinted forward. Just when All Might and Midoriya witnessed Kamijou running, a small piece of metal on the mountain of scrape Midoriya made hit him on the head. It hurt, like any time when metal hits you. Kamijou squatted down, clutching the top of his head in pain. "Such Misfortune"

A few minutes later, they all gathered together. All Might continued what he was saying to Midoriya before Kamijou had his misfortunate accident. "So Midoriya, the way for you to inherit my quirk is to ingest some of my DNA. Again, he held out some thin gold strand. Kamijou realized it was his hair. Truly disgusting, but necessary. Midoriya took the hair and looked at it closely. He gulped, apparently also pretty disgusted by this. He steeled himself, and quickly put it in his mouth, swallowing it with an audible gulp. He choked a couple times, it's not meant to be swallowed, but eventually, Midoriya took a water bottle and washed the hair down. All Might beamed and clapped. "Congratulations. One for All is for you to wield now, my successor."

Midoriya looked elated, but then quickly calmed down. This was just the beginning. He needed to know how to use his power. "Thank, All Might, it's really nice, finally getting a quirk. But there's not much time until the entrance exam. Could you maybe teach me how to control and use the quirk?"

Kamijou wasn't really part of the conversation right now, so he just listened on. Maybe Midoriya could control One for All like how All Might told him to control Imagine Breaker.

"I'm glad you asked." All Might said, "To activate your power, you have to clench your butt, then scream the word "Smash" inside your heart as loud as you can." All Might then turned into muscle form. He beckoned to Midoriya. "Try a smash on me, young Midoriya."

"Huh? No, I would never attack you All Might, I'll just punch the sea or something…" Midoriya started nervously.

"Oh don't worry. I can take it. And by the way, you should try to use a lesser percentage of the power. The full 100% is even stronger than my strongest punches, and your body won't be able to handle the stress of using even one punch. After all, you don't have muscle mode."

Midoriya nervously held his arm behind him, gearing up to use one of All Might's moves, a Detroit smash. It was one of All Might's most used attacks, as well as one of his most dominant. Midoriya tried to do what All Might suggested, to try to use a lesser percentage, but he couldn't figure out how. He didn't want to hurt All Might so he would have to really try to control it.

'Ok, so I'll have to clench my buttocks.' Midoriya's buttocks clenched hard. Kamijou was a good distance away, not wanting to be caught by the wind pressure, and could see Midoriya's butt contract. 'And then yell 'smash' inside my heart…' Midoriya pulled his arm back and yelled inside his heart, as well as with his mouth. "SMASH"

A glowing right arm smashed into All Might's chest, displacing wind and creating a small shockwave of sand. It was very powerful. Kamijou, however, figured there was something off. It was powerful, but it really couldn't compare to All Might's smashes. Did Midoriya successfully control his power? On the first try? Kamijou ran forward, eager to see what had happened.

What he saw was Midoriya's uninjured hand still on All Might's body. All Might didn't seem to have taken any damage, but a large grin stretched across his face. "Well done, Midoriya. You have used a small percentage of One for All, avoiding any injuries to the arm you used to punch. And it was very powerful as well." Shocked, Midoriya retracted his arm back to his side and walked back a couple of steps. Then he winced. His arm still hurt from the fraction of power he used. One for All really was an absurdly powerful quirk. All Might continued. "From what I've felt, you've used about 5% of One for All. Not bad. Your body is still developing and growing. If you continue working hard and training, you will someday be able to use all 100% of One for All."

Midoriya was happy. He controlled the power. On his first try. Maybe he had a chance in the entrance exam after all. All Might be pretty impressed as well, but he had a suspicion the only reason Midoriya had done that was because he was punching another human being. He subconsciously limited himself not to hurt anyone else.

He had to test this if it were true. In the entrance exam, he would have to fight robots, not humans, so Midoriya might subconsciously go all out and not limit his power. "Ok, next test, you'll throw a punch at the water. Like this." All Might punched the water using 5%. A small wave went up, splashing the two. Kamijou decided it was a good time to walk to them, wanting to congratulate Midoriya. Most of the water splashed on him. "Such misfortune."

Midoriya agreed instantly. If he had controlled it punching All Might, surely he could control it now, couldn't he? Again, he geared up for a Detroit smash. "SMASH"

This time, a huge, ten-meter wave rose out of the sea. The wind pressure that the punch had blown Kamijou a few meters back. Wind, water, and sand pelted the three of them. When the storm had stopped, Kamijou looked astonishingly towards Midoriya. His face fell. Midoriya's right arm was purple and bent the wrong way. It was broken. Horrendously at that.

All Might cursed himself. He shouldn't have let Midoriya do that. He knew there was a risk, and did it anyway. This was on him. He ran up to Midoriya and apologized profusely. He then turned to Kamijou. "I'll take him to recovery girl in U.A. Don't worry about it. Sorry for letting him do such a risky thing, Kamijou."

Kamijou knew recovery girl's ability and reliability, so he was relieved when All Might said that. However, he was still concerned about his good friend. "I'll come to visit him later, Ok?"

"It would mean a lot to him." With that, All Might took off on his top speed. Within a few seconds, he had reached U.A.

Kamijou looked at the destruction caused by the fully powered smash. What a powerful quirk, he thought. Powerful and dangerous. They needed to find a way to control it. Kamijou was no stranger to power which also hurts the user. Tsuchimikado was one example. He never liked it when Tsuchimikado used his magic. Powers like those were dangerous. He really hoped they would find a way to control it.

Kamijou then walked away, towards U.A., intending to warn Midoriya about the dangers of his power and to help him out with a way of controlling it.

At a tall building overlooking the beach, a man in a colorful mask looked on as Kamijou walked away. He was the Psycho Pirate. He was a mercenary, a hired assassin who specialized in intel gathering, kidnapping, and blackmail. He was also proficient in silent killing. He was spying on Kamijou, because of his relation with Endeavor.

Personally, he didn't really care. But his client did. His client was a man who held a grudge towards Endeavor. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to know why. All the Psycho Pirate cared about was completing the job, and getting his money. The job, in this case, was to frame Endeavor for crimes a hero would never commit. For example, giving intel to villains about a possible target who was a minor. Or using his power on an innocent civilian. As well as abuse of his child and forced marriage. All of those things the client knows about Endeavor. Two of those things he had created.

The Psycho Pirate's power was to influence emotion. His quirk was named Emotional Contact. If a person came into contact with one of his body fluids, such as blood, saliva, etc., that person would feel to effects of a certain emotion, depending on which body fluid. Blood is Rage, saliva is lust, sweat is exhaustion, and so on.

He could also mix the fluids to make different emotions. His client had hired him to shoot Endeavor with a Rage Bullet while talking with this Kamijou. Endeavor had a reputation of being hot-headed and having a bad temper, so his client hoped the extra rage would push him to use his power on the civilian.

It worked, and the Psycho Pirate now had solid proof that Endeavor used his power on a civilian out of rage. The bullet was meant to stay on his skin for as long as the Pirate wanted it to be because the quirk works on prolonged contact. If the bullet stays in connection with the skin, the person will feel the emotion, but if it falls off, the quirk will fail to work, but then Endeavor's heat melted the bullet, leaving only five minutes until the quirk would fail to work.

It didn't matter, five more minutes was enough for the Pirate to gain as much evidence against the No.2. But surprisingly, the person Endeavor was talking to, Kamijou Touma, stood up to the man and touched his shoulder with his right hand.

Instantly after that, Endeavor's flames stopped, and so had the Pirate's quirk. Who was this kid… The pirate was angry. He had hoped for Endeavor to hurt the child, or at least attack him, leaving a visible mark. But then All Might appeared, and the pirate couldn't do anything. This wasn't enough to frame or even blackmail Endeavor.

The Pirate was frustrated but continued watching them. After All Might's and Endeavor's talk, Endeavor actually called the League of Villains of Kamijou. Pirate could not hide his surprise. More material for the case. The plan was not over. The Pirate had filmed the whole thing and found that Endeavor didn't want for Kamijou to be hurt or killed. He called his employer and explained the situation

"Did you see what I sent you? Will that be enough for the case?" The Pirate said.

"I indeed saw what you sent me. And I do not think that would be sufficient. No matter, I have formulated a plan." The man said from the other side of the call. He was using a voice changer so the Pirate couldn't figure where he was from. The voice was deep and harsh, he could barely understand it.

"Oh?" The Pirate said, "You have already planned it? Please do tell." The pirate said sarcastically, not expecting much of the plan. After all, he had planned most of the things in the first plan.

The Employer smiled at his side. This was a foolproof plan, as far as he knew. A stroke of genius, if he did say so himself. He told the rest of the plan. The Pirate smiled when he listened to it all. It was indeed, very very smart. He had underestimated his Employer. He could feel the hate and the grudge that his employer felt for Endeavor. He wanted revenge, more than anything else at the time. He could kind of sympathize with him but didn't agree with him. Vengeance blinds people.

It would be the death of him, the downfall of him. But the Pirate didn't care. He would execute this plan flawlessly, but not for loyalty out of his employer. It was because his employer gave him a pay rise to do this plan. And money was the most important thing in the world according to him. It could do anything, and everything.

People say there are things money can't buy, but that was bullshit. You can't buy friendship. Sure you can, just pay people to be your friend. Eventually, you'll be genuine friends. You can't buy love. Sure you can. Pretty sure Endeavor bought that as well. The Pirate smiled happily. Money can't buy more money, so he had to do this well.

Giran walked into the bar. He carried big news. News about the Illusion Breaker, and his accomplices. Shigaraki would be pleased. The door was open, but he still knocked. "Come in." said a voice deep inside the corner of the bar. There were already two men inside. One with blue hair and a hand on his face and the other completely covered in black mist, except for his bartender clothes. This was the makeshift base of the newly created League of Villains. Shigaraki Tomura, and Kurogiri.

"Hey, Shigaraki, I got big news." Giran drawled, hands inside his pockets, rummaging for something. He finally found it, a box of cigarettes. He took one out and put it in his mouth. He reached inside another pocket and got out a lighter. It wasn't working correctly, that lighter. After a few tries, a small flame finally popped out from the plastic lighter. He put the fire onto the end of his cigarette and took a big breath. Grey smoke came out of both his mouth and nose.

Shigaraki clicked his tongue. He didn't like the smell of cig smoke. He waved his hand; his actual hand, and waved the smoke away. This was wasting time. "Hurry up then. What news do you bring."

Giran sucked another breath and finally spoke, while smoke filled out of his lungs. "I got a tip from an anonymous informant, who knows the identity of the Illusion Killer." This gave an audible reaction from the two in the bar.

Shigaraki stood up. "Well, what is it. Sensei would like to know." He took a remote control and clicked on the TV. A screen which said nothing but "Voice Only" appeared. This was Shigaraki's sensei. Giran had never heard him talk before, but Shigaraki seemed like he seriously respected the guy. He must be really powerful to gain such respect from Shigaraki. Giran thought that Shigaraki's quirk was one of the most powerful he had ever seen.

"Why did you call me, Tomura." The voice said. It was a deep voice, assertive and assuring. This was the boss of the League of Villains. Giran could also hear a hint of killing intent of that voice. He shuddered. He sure was glad he was on the same side as me.

"Well, sensei, you know the Illusion Breaker who was on the news, who had beaten some of our most powerful operatives?" Shigaraki started.

The Sensei answered. He was very formal and polite. "Indeed I have, Tomura. What about him?"

'Well, Giran here has some information he had found out, and would like to share to the rest of us." Shigaraki said proudly. Giran noticed this. What was their relationship, just merely one of teacher and student? This seemed much more than that.

Sensei clapped. "Well done, Shigaraki. And you too Giran. This is very good. I want his quirk, after all. It seems very powerful."

Giran cut in. "I also know his quirk, his name, and his relationship to All Might." He also wanted to please the sensei."

"That is just simply wonderful. Now, Giran, please do tell." Sensei sounded pleased.

"His name is Kamijou Touma, and he is recommended to U.A. He is still in Middle school, however." Giran started, knowing what kind of reaction he would get.

"What? He is not even in High school yet?" Kurogiri said astonished. "That level of power, I would think that he would be part of the best of the best."

"Indeed, this child has much potential. What is his quirk?" Sensei asked eagerly.

"Well, I have some information given to me by contacts in the quirk registration department, and it turns out his quirk was only recorded very recently. It is called Negation, and the power is, and I quote, "His Quirk, Negation is a power which lies within his right hand. It can negate all types of supernatural abilities, including quirks. It works on contact. If he touches an attack coming directly from a Quirk User, the attack disappears, not doing any damage. If he touches a person with his hand, said person cannot access his/her quirk. He cannot turn this power off, however, which is why it is currently classified as a Mutant type. If further information about this quirk appears, the type could be subject to change."

Sensei clapped approvingly. This was a nice quirk. It would be well in his hands and would be a serious weapon against All Might.

Shigaraki and Kurogiri had similar reactions. "A quirk that can do that? Unheard of. It would be the ultimate defense against attacks. Even Eraserhead's quirk is inferior to this one." Kurogiri said incredulously.

"He also is All Might's student, showing his potential. Even All Might has noticed him." Giran said. He looked at the screen. "We have previously tried to kidnap him to use him as bait to lead All Might into a trap, but it had failed. Do you think we should attempt this once more?"

"No." Sensei immediately said. 'I want his quirk. If I have his quirk, All Might will not be much of a challenge to me. We need not resort to underhanded tactics. Once I have his quirk, I will face All Might head on."

Giran was confused. What was this sensei's quirk? The ability to use other people's abilities? He decided to ask him "If I may, what is your quirk, sensei?" He said carefully.

"You do not need to know that. Just know that I have the power to use other people's quirks." Sensei said to him patronizingly. "And this Kamijou's quirk is one that I would very much like to use. So thank you for that information."

Giran bowed, even though the sensei was not present at that time "A pleasure." Giran started, before continuing. "I also have some extra information I have obtained. An accomplice of Kamijou, who had helped him defeat our espionage unit. I know his name."

Sensei was surprised. This Kamijou had help? From the footage he had seen, nobody was fighting with Kamijou. But he might have missed something, the quality of the video was abysmal. "Oh? Do continue."

Giran smiled. They were going to be pleased with this information. "Of course. His name is Shouto Todoroki, and he is also a recommended student of U.A."

Sensei thought this name was familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he had heard it. "Todoroki…"

"So you have heard it. That is the name of the current No.2 hero, Endeavor. Shouto is his son, and his successor, who apparently has the power to succeed All Might." Giran said. "If we kidnap him as well, it would be a suitable bait for Endeavor, the No.2, to catch him in a trap as well. We can get rid of the two strongest heroes at once, as well as gaining two quirks that could be powerful enough to surpass All Might."

Sensei laughed out loud. This was splendid, splendid news. Who would have thought! Information on two of the students of the two most powerful heroes! If he gets rid of All Might and Endeavor, there was no-one who could stop him in his plan! The difference in power between the No.2, Endeavor, and the No.3, Hawks, is enormous.

"I see," Sensei said, barely holding in excitement. "We kidnap the both of them, using them as bait." Sensei paused for dramatic effect. "I come and extract their powers." Sensei gleefully said. "We use their broken bodies as bait." Sensei was on a roll. "I use Negation to defeat both All Might and Endeavor." Sensei laughed maliciously, savoring near success. "And when those two are defeated, I will bring order to the world of quirks."

Giran felt a chill run down his spine. The way he spoke, while it was polite, it was just a mask. This was his real face.

"Since you have given me such valuable information, I feel inclined to give some information about myself." The Sensei turned on his webcam. His "face" filled the screen. Giran stared rudely with horror. Could one describe this as a face? Where his eyes, nose, ears, and the whole top of his head was scarred.

The only regular feature left was his chin and his mouth. Who was this man, to live after that kind of scarring? "My name is All for One." All for One spread his arms. "It is also the name of my quirk. The most powerful quirk known to man, it is."

All for One leaned forward till his head filled the screen. "The name of All for One is also the name of my quirk. It allows me to steal other's quirks and use it as my own. The number of quirks I can steal and use have no limit. In other words, my power could be as great as everyone in the world combined!"

Giran blinked once. Such a powerful quirk existed, and he'd only ever heard of it now… And he called himself an information gatherer. He noticed his cigarette had fallen onto the ground, small embers of a flame feeding on the wooden ground. He planted his heel onto it, extinguishing it.

"I can also transfer quirks onto another person. Multiple quirks, even. But no ordinary people can withstand the combined power of the quirks given. So their minds are broken, entirely controlled by me. I have an entity, known as Noumu, who could be as strong as All Might. That was one plan to kill the symbol of peace, but when I get the imagine breaker, The Noumu will have no use. Therefore, I'll allow you to use this Noumu for your plan to obtain Kamijou Touma. Contact me when you have the specimens ready.

I'll be waiting, Shigaraki. I'm counting on you." All for One inclined his head towards Giran. "Again, thank you for the information. I will be in your debt." The call went silent. A repeating beeping noise could be heard, indicating the end of the call. The three men inside the bar were silent for a while. They were overwhelmed by the task that they had been assigned. Shigaraki was the first to move. "Well? Get ready for the plan. I want Kamijou Touma and Shouto Todoroki in our possession by the end of tomorrow. Hire some sniper. I don't care. How hard could it be to capture two kids? I know we failed before, but that was because we didn't know if tranquilizer would affect him."

Kurogiri bowed before asking. "Who should we hire? We should not mess this up. We should hire the best of the best."

Shigaraki frowned. "Who do you suggest, then."

"The Psycho Pirate."

Kamijou groaned. Why did he have to put himself in danger like this? He was at the beach again with Midoriya. This time, it was because All Might told him to help Midoriya control One for All. They planned to use the Imagine Breaker to try to limit the damage to Midoriya's arm and the pristine surroundings of the beach. This was the plan, All Might said. Midoriya would use try to use One for All on Kamijou. Since he knew that Kamijou wouldn't be hurt by the attack much, Midoriya's subconscious would allow for him to use the full 100% on Kamijou.

All Might knew that Midoriya could control it in his conscious, but he really needed Midoriya to try to actively control the amount of power used, hence the role of Kamijou. Kamijou would negate every single attack thrown at him, causing Midoriya not to become injured. All Might would measure the amount of power by the wind that will be displaced when Midoriya pulls his arm back. Such a simple movement, just moving one's arm back. Then Midoriya would throw a punch at Kamijou, with Kamijou negating the blow. The reason that Midoriya's arm broke when using 100% was that of the impact of the blow, not the preparation. Therefore if Kamijou negates the move before the punch impacts, there will be no injury. In theory, at least.

But first, Midoriya would have to completely delete his habit of holding back with 5% while attacking others. He has to control it consciously, not just let his body decide for him. That is dangerous indeed.

Midoriya was very reluctant in doing this exercise. It could be very dangerous, and he didn't want to hurt Kamijou. Kamijou also didn't want to do this. He thought there was better was for testing power, and disapproves of All Might's desire on wanting Midoriya to use 100%. Last time he used it, it was not a pretty sight. Midoriya got his arm completely broken, and Kamijou was pretty worried about the safety on that power. No power would be worth that consequence.

But All Might had insisted. Midoriya also made up his mind. There was no going out of that now.

"Remember, try to use the full 100% against him. After you've done that, try to actively control the amount of power you use. You have to be aware." All Might advised

Midoriya's teeth could be heard gritting. He really was nervous. He really didn't want to hit Kamijou. He really didn't want to use 100%.

But he did anyway. Midoriya activated one for all in his right arm and punched Kamijou. Fail. The wind displaced by the movement was not very strong. All Might clapped and shouted encouragingly. "Try again. It was only the first try. Let go of all your doubts. Do not worry, you will not hit Kamijou. His power is absolute."

Midoriya seemed to toughen up. 'I will not be a wussy. Nothing will happen to Kamijou, his power can negate it. Nothing will happen to me, his power will also negate it.' He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed. His arm rose, glowing with power. He took a step forward and punched Kamijou. "SMASH!" The wind was overwhelming. Kamijou barely held on his ground from the wind, and he hasn't even negated the punch yet. He lurched forward with all his might, barely touching the tip of Midoriya's fist while still in the middle of punching. Kamijou might have negated most of the danger, but a good old-fashioned punch again hit Kamijou on the cheek. Such misfortune.

"Damn, Midoriya. You throw a mean right hook." Kamijou winced as he rubbed his cheek. There was a small bruise there now. Midoriya, being the caring person he is, rushed forward to check if Kamijou was ok. Kamijou had been through things that were much worse, so he waved him off.

All Might beamed. "Very good, Midoriya. I told you nothing would happen. Now you've felt what it's like to use the 100% without getting injured, try using 5%. Divide the power you've used by 20, you should be able to do that. This time, actively try to control the power. Do not use over the limit."

"I'll try," Midoriya said determinately. Once again, he pulled back his fist for a punch. 'How should I see controlling my power? Maybe an egg in a microwave? Yeah, that'll work." Midoriya activated his power. Kamijou could see the markings on his arm. It wasn't that powerful, he deduced. The light was glowing dimmer. He could then hear a soft voice saying. "Imagine… The egg in the microwave." Midoriya leaned forward to punch Kamijou. "IT WON'T EXPLODE! SMASH!" Kamijou got ready for a full powered punch, but he knew this was weaker. He knew Midoriya had succeeded. That thought put a smile on his face. Midoriya's fist came at him. Kamijou didn't react. There was no need to negate this. Midoriya wouldn't be hurt from this punch. It was perfectly controlled, in only his second try. As expected of Midoriya.

Kamijou dodged the punch and had a clear shot at negating the aftereffects. But he didn't. Midoriya's quirk automatically disabled, and he looked at his hand, bewildered. 'I DID IT! I controlled one for all! And my hand doesn't hurt that much!' He looked over to Kamijou. "Why did you not negate the punch?" Midoriya asked. All Might wanted to know as well.

"Midoriya could have hurt himself using that punch, why did you not negate it? I know you saw the wind displaced, and maybe thought that Midoriya had successfully controlled the power, which he did, but he still could have lost control at the last second or have suffered a minor injury" All Might said this sternly.

Kamijou smiled. "I just knew that Midoriya would be able to control it. I knew it from the start, just after he activated his power. The glowing of the arm. It was dimmer. Warm. Not blinding like the 100% one. I just knew that the punch wouldn't hurt him. I had faith in him. And he succeeded."

Midoriya felt touched. He didn't know that Kamijou had believed in him so intensely. "I think I know the sensation of controlling one for all now." Midoriya continued. "I would like to practice using the 5% on nothing, so my subconscious won't interfere. The fact that Kamijou could be hurt might have influenced the power I used."

Kamijou sighed. Finally, he was not needed. "Oh well, if that's the case, can I go now?" He looked towards All Might.

All Might relented. "Oh, fine. But can you do an errand for me? I'll still be staying here so it would be much appreciated."

"Sure," Kamijou said automatically.

"Many thanks." All Might handed Kamijou a letter. "Please send this here." He gave Kamijou an address. "It's about Midoriya and One for All, so the contents of the letter are important." All Might clapped Kamijou on the shoulder. "I am counting on you."

Kamijou didn't really like being trusted with such an important job. Knowing his luck, he would drop it in a puddle or a dog would come up and eat it or something. But since he promised, he reluctantly took the letter and set off.

"SMASH!" Midoriya said for the umpteenth time. He seemed to have mastered using 5%. All Might was impressed. Very impressed.

Clap, clap. All Might banged his larger than life-sized hands together. "Very good, Midoriya. In only a day, you've managed to control your power. I know 5% doesn't seem like much, but you'll gain more percentage. All in good time, Midoriya, all in good time."

Midoriya was pretty happy. But he wasn't that satisfied. Alright, maybe he could only use 5%, and that wouldn't change unless he trained more, but there had to be a better way to *use* that 5%. He thought and thought and thought.

All Might was still speaking. "...So I'll be off now. It seems like you're able to control the power without hurting yourself, so I don't need to be here. You can stay here and train some more if you want, but if I were you, I would go back. It's almost dinner time, and you need rest. Anyways, I'll go check on Kamijou now." He changed into muscle form and sped away, leaving Midoriya alone.

'Oh well. Might as well brainstorm some ideas on how to control One for All better…'

It was then when he had an idea. Ironically, All Might was the one who told him. But not directly. Midoriya had previously eavesdropped on Kamijou being trained by All Might. All Might had listed some ways that which Kamijou could have used for controlling his power.

What were they again? Uh, spreading the power evenly throughout the body, releasing the power outside the body, or something like that. Oh yes, and transferring it to other things outside the body.

There was only one way that was feasible.

Spreading the power of 5% one for all through the body, and holding it so that his whole body could use 5% without having to activate one specific part of the body.

Excitement bubbled out of Midoriya. He stood up, eager to test this theory out. He held his arms out in front of him and closed his eyes. He remembered the feeling of 5% spread through his arms. When his right arm was using One for All, he tried to take that sensation and spread it across his body.

Slowly, the red grooves in the skin which indicated that One for All had been activated spread out through Midoriya's body. It took a while, it was his first time controlling that much of One for All; one misstep would potentially destroy his whole body.

After what seemed like an eternity, Midoriya looked up steadily, body shaking. Red marks spread throughout his body, including his face. The slowly faded away, leaving what looked like green lightning covering Midoriya's body.

Midoriya held this form for a few more seconds, mystified by the amount of power shown.

He could feel the very essence of his power throughout his whole body, warming and giving him strength. He felt confident, stronger, more powerful. He felt like a completely different person, using this technique.

Experimentally, he jumped will all his might. He wasn't expecting himself to jump that high, but he flew about seven meters to the air. The speed in which he jumped and the height disorientated him, leaving him sprawling in the sand. His power deactivated.

Again, he tried to summon the power. This time, the green lightning showed up way faster. He was getting used to it. Feeling the familiar strength, he tried to run. His legs flashed; one could barely track the movements of his legs. He was traveling faster than ever.

After Midoriya got used to the weird feelings he had never felt before, he felt ecstatic. This was fun. Having a quirk was damned fun! As Midoriya ran across the bridge, punching imaginary villains, and sometimes swimming in the ocean, he whooped and cheered. He could finally control his power now! It might not be as powerful or flashy as someone like Kacchan, but it was a quirk worthy of a hero. He felt pride swelling up in his heart, and temporarily forgot the amount of time he took to obtain this.

After Midoriya had practiced with this new technique, he decided to take a break and brainstorm some ideas for the power. 'What should I call this new technique...' Midoriya thought. He wanted the name to be both cool, and reflect how the technique worked.

After some thinking, he finally decided on the name.

One for All: Full Cowl.

The League of Villains were moving. The two snipers hired, the Psycho Pirate and another professional known only as X, had chosen their targets.

The Pirate chose Kamijou Touma.

X chose Shouto Todoroki.

Both of the targets were wanted by the League of Villains. They apparently were a large part of the boss's plans. They were due to arrive at the League of Villains base by three in the afternoon.

The two snipers were told to use tranquilizer darts, the two targets had no defense against them. Kamijou Touma's quirk was Negation. It would not do anything against conventional attacks, such as guns or knives.

Shouto Todoroki's quirk was elemental, and it gave him no protection against bullets or poison.

The Psycho Pirate set up in a building that was close to Kamijou's dorm, which the League of Villains had helpfully given him information about it before. He planned to shoot Kamijou when he goes into his home, then search his room and take him back to the League.

However, it was already late, and he had not returned. The pirate was getting impatient. He adjusted the scope on his sniper rifle and switched it with a particular, thermal scope. He would aim the gun at the beach, where Kamijou would most likely be.

After the Pirate had switched his scopes, he aimed at the beach, which was almost completely visible to him, as the building he was on was one of the tallest in the vicinity.

There, he saw three figures. One was very large. It had to be All Might. This was a perfect chance to take him out, but the Pirate abstained. He would stick to his plan. He could also see Kamijou and another boy.

Through his scope, he could see All Might talking to his target. After giving him something, the target ran off in his direction. The pirate was surprised. Things had actually gone his way for once. He would not let this chance slip through his hands.

He was getting closer, and closer now. The Pirate's finger curled around the trigger. He stopped himself and checked that he was using his tranquilizer bullet. He was, so he took this chance. Kamijou was now a hundred meters away from the building he was situated at right now. He called his subordinates to make sure they were at the coordinates Kamijou was at. "Get ready to retrieve the target. I have got him in my sights." The Pirate said coldly before hanging up on them. He would waste no more time. With a deep breath, steadying himself, he aimed his crosshairs at Kamijou's torso and shot.

The shot was silenced, and since he was so high up in the air, nobody could hear him. The recoil coming from the shot made the barrel of the lengthy gun jerk up a bit, but other than that, he kept his crosshairs firmly glued to Kamijou. After a second, it was visible that the bullet had hit the target. Kamijou had made a short jerking movement and leaned on the wall beside him.

The Pirate frowned. He should be completely unconscious right now, this was a problem. From his scope, he could see a small van pull up beside Kamijou. Four men came out of it, masked with balaclavas and leather jackets. The Pirate hoped that the men had enough sense to completely knock Kamijou unconscious, as the dart hadn't done its job.

To his relief, they did. One man used a baseball bat to smack Kamijou on the side of the head, two more threw a couple of smoke grenades, and one dragged him into the boot. The driver stomped his foot on the peddle and zoomed off.

The Pirate sighed in relief. He was worried when Kamijou was still conscious, that should not have happened. But he had completed his job, and that was all that matters. 'I should check up on _ to see if the other target has been captured' He thought.

And sure enough, he did. Both targets were captured, and their jobs had been completed. X was happy, roaring with approval and the amount of money they would receive. The Pirate halfheartedly joined in, but he knew this wasn't the end of his job. He was part of a bigger, and better plan. This was just the first step.

As Kamijou ran towards the address All Might told him to go to, he felt a cold feeling go down his spine. He ignored it, as he had to do what All Might told him first, and dismissed it as nothing important.

However, a few seconds later, something struck him on the neck and stuck there. It was not moving that fast, but an audible cry left Kamijou's mouth when the projectile hit. He felt dizzy and nauseous. 'Shit. Shit. It has to be the League of Villains.' Kamijou looked up above in the buildings surrounding him. He had some kind of resistance to drugs and that stuff, as Academy City's experiments with the power curriculum program left everyone who took the program with slight resistance. Kamijou figured that was why he wasn't entirely incapacitated right then.

His memory was blurry, but he could remember being knocked out by some men who had gotten out of a van that had pulled up next to him, as well as smoke everywhere. That was all.

Similarly, across the city walked Shouto Todoroki. The same thing happened to him; he was shot with a tranquilizer dart, then taken by thugs in a bulletproof van. The two vans had the same destination. The base of the league of villains. The two targets had to be ready for All for One to take their quirks.

The two boys woke up in a dark room. It was moist, smelling of mold, and there was no lighting except for a single light bulb above them, which was flickering its dim light due to the lack of electricity.

Shouto Todoroki was the second to open his eyes. He blinked, wondering what had happened to him, and where he was then. He could not remember anything, only the fact that he had been knocked unconscious in the middle of the street in broad daylight.

When his eyes kind of adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, he could see another person with him. He focused his eyes on the other figure, his eyes taking its time to adjust.

It was Kamijou. "Yo." Kamijou greeted casually. "You finally woke?" He asked in a light tone.

Todoroki was still drowsy from the drug injected into him. "Why are you awake already? I assume you've been hit with that drug as well?"

Kamijou laughed nervously. "The drug didn't really work on me, so they knocked me unconscious."

Todoroki barely registered his answer. What was more important was trying to get out of here. "Do you have any idea who our capturers are, and why they want us?"

Kamijou sighed. He had no real proof, but he had a suspicion of who it was. Who had knowledge, and a potential grudge against the two of them? Probably the league of villains. The two had joined forces and defeated some members so it would not be surprising if the League wanted payback

But why were they here in this basement? Why would they have done this… Maybe it was a rendezvous point…

Kamijou turned to Todoroki. "Can you use your quirk? Maybe we could use it to get out of here."

Todoroki sighed. "Do you take me for an idiot? I've tried it on instinct when I woke. It didn't work." Todoroki said with a hint of aggression.

Kamijou took this with no hint of disapproval. "Well, looks like we'll have to wait for the heroes to come and save us," Kamijou said a bit optimistically.

Todoroki looked straight ahead. "Yeah." He said gloomily. He wasn't really worried, because he had gone through this type of situation before, and if he was still alive, that meant that he had something that they wanted. He wouldn't be dead anytime soon.

He sneaked a glance at Kamijou, who looked to be taking this pretty well. Even better than him, he would say. Todoroki knew he was strong, but Kamijou must have gone through a lot to gain that sort of confidence.

A static sound emanated from a speaker on the far left corner of the room. It played for a few seconds before a human voice could be heard from it. "Ahem" Shigaraki tested the mic.

Kamijou recognized the voice. "It's you, isn't it? The guy who spoke to me on the phone? I knew this was your doing!"

Shigaraki smugly answered him. "Indeed it was. Very well done for figuring that out by yourself." He said sarcastically, clapping his hands into the mic. "After I told you that I would get you somehow, it really isn't hard to figure that out."

Kamijou made an irritated sound, and Shigaraki leaned in the mic, sensing weakness. "Oh wait, didn't you say that I would never be able to catch you? Hmm?" Shigaraki gloated arrogantly. When he did not get a reaction out of Kamijou, he continued, persisting to piss off Kamijou. "And didn't you also say that you were going to smash my damned illusions? What illusions? The only illusion here is you thinking that you can go up against me and win!" Shigaraki laughed evilly. This was fun, and Kamijou seemed to be truly pissed off. "So tell me, what can you do no-"

"Shut up." Kamijou menacingly said.

Finally! He had gotten a reaction out of him. "Hmm? You aren't in a good position right now, better list-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Kamijou loudly said. Once it had become apparent that Shigaraki was there just to piss him off, Kamijou would not hold his anger back anymore. "You're a piece of shit. Do you think it's OK to just take some random innocent civilian out from the street, drug him, and leave him in a deep dark room somewhere in the middle of nowhere?" Kamijou demanded

"You are not innocent. You have done much against the League of Villains." Shigaraki scoffed.

"I'm not talking about myself, dammit!" Kamijou let out. "I wouldn't have given two shits if you had just kidnapped me, but you just had to kidnap a civilian who had nothing to do with this." As Kamijou said this, he pointed his tied arms to Todoroki.

Todoroki was shocked as well. Why would Kamijou defend him like this? Was he trying to make himself the target instead of himself? "He is not innocent as well." Growled Shigaraki

"Fine, I defeated many of your comrades, and I understand your desire to get revenge, and as I said, I wouldn't have minded if you only took me, but you've also taken Todoroki!" Kamijou said hotly. When Shigaraki opened his mouth to argue Todoroki's innocence, Kamijou continued. "I know he helped me defeat some of your friends, but the feud before had nothing to do with him!" Kamijou argued. "He only stepped in because I was in trouble, and I was outnumbered, so he did what a hero would do. So what gives you the right to do that huh?"

Shigaraki shrugged. "I'm a villain, so I don't really care about the rules. It's part of the job description, you see."

"Well if you think that, I'll smash your damned illusions!" Kamijou finally screamed at the speaker.

Shigaraki was silent for a moment, before speaking like nothing had happened. "So anyway, you'll just have to wait here until sensei arrives."

Todoroki spoke up this time. "What is this "sensei" going to do?"

Shigaraki smiled. "I'm glad you asked. When sensei's done with you, you'll be in a coma forever!" He cackled. "I told you that because just out of spite. Now worry, little heroes, and resign yourself to the fate of All for One!"

The whole room rumbled. Kamijou had some reasons why it did that. One. It was an earthquake. Two. The Sensei was here. Three. A hero had come to save them.

Shigaraki was miffed. What could have caused that rumble? It was no doubt related to this, and All for One wasn't due until 2 hours later. This had to be a hero. Shigaraki stayed on his camera to assess the situation. If it was a hero, the plan was most likely over. Shigaraki clenched his fist and hoped for the best.

A hole had been opened in the ceiling of the far side of the room. Light flooded in, blinding the eyes of Kamijou and Todoroki. Extreme heat could be felt, and a menacing voice could be heard.

"Who the hell kidnapped Shouto!" Endeavor shouted in rage. From an outsider's point of view, it would be all normal, and the father, Endeavor would have been justified in being angry, because the kidnapped was his own son

.

Todoroki gritted his teeth at the sight of his father. It could be any hero, but it just had to be the one that he hated the most. His father. He despised him and hated the fact that he had been saved by the man he hates the most.

However, Kamijou knew that their relationship was far from normal. "What do you care about Shouto anyway?" He snorted indignantly. He was grateful that Endeavor was here, but he questioned his motives.

Endeavor glared at him. He was already angry at first when he heard that his successor had been kidnapped by villains, but now the boy was questioning him as well? Wait, didn't he call the League of Villains to just beat him up? Why was he here kidnapped as well? Anger boiled inside of him. One thing he hated a lot was people not listening to him.

"Of course I'll worry about him. He is my property, my tool to use. Do you have any idea how much time I spent creating him?" Endeavor snarled. Kamijou opened his mouth to say something, but another voice beat him to it.

"Ha? You think of him as not your son, but a tool?" Shigaraki said incredulously. He had his own bad experiences with his own father, he had abandoned him after all. He hated the fact that a world-renowned hero like endeavor would have treated his son like that. "A tool for what? Your own gain? What kind of a hero are you?" Shigaraki spat in disgust. He didn't really care for Shouto, but he now hated Endeavor with a passion. Maybe even more than All Might.

Endeavor's eyes turned red. "You, a villain, are telling me what is right and what is wrong?"

Shigaraki smiled. "Since you ruined my plan, I'll just take revenge on you by spreading this across the news. You'll be a fallen hero soon, Endeavor." Shigaraki had admitted defeat. Endeavor was here, and his plan was foiled. All For One wouldn't dare take such risks, like fighting the Number 2. But he would have his revenge. He would ruin the reputation of the Number 2 and have the last laugh.

The endeavor was in the process of burning the handcuffs of Shouto and Kamijou, and once he had burnt them off, Shigaraki had revealed that he planned to announce this to the public, his flames grew and singed Kamijou and Shouto.

Shouto negated the effects with his ice, but Kamijou's left hand was affected, so it was burnt before he put his right hand on his left to negate it. To avoid Endeavor's rage, the two stepped back.

Endeavor's eyes widened while his pupils shrunk. His rage could be seen in his burning red eyes. He then spoke in a dangerously low voice. "You would dare?" He said while flames danced all around him. He looked like a dangerous villain at that time, so Shigaraki hesitated.

He then remembered that he could not hurt him at that time, so he taunted him some more. "Yeah, I would. Think about it, being reported by a villain, which means that the hero's morals were even less than the villain's. I mean, who the hell would say that about his own child, it's pathetic how much you want the spot of the number 1. Really, wh-" The sentence cut short, as a torrent of flames burnt the inside, rendering it broken.

Endeavor stood behind the speaker, taking deep breaths, controlling his rage. His flames turned to blue and burnt an even larger hole above him. Kamijou could see he was in the middle of some buildings, in the urban zone. He looked up and saw a glint of metal against the sun.

Suddenly, Endeavor looked at them two as if a switch had been flicked. "You dare smart mouth me, Kamijou Touma?" He then looked at his own son, "You dare, defy me, Shouto Todoroki?" He roared, and flames erupted from his back, flying at the two of them. "Pay the price of the crimes you committed against me!"

Kamijou was expecting this, he was treating Endeavor as a villain, not an ally, so the sudden betrayal did not surprise him. He leaped forward and touched the flames with his right hand, negating the attack. Endeavor yelled in frustration and thew more attacks at Kamijou.

Shouto stood in shock, looking at the fight going on between his father and Kamijou. His father was not a pleasant man, he knew that the best, but he didn't think he would succumb to his rage like this and attack Kamijou. He did not attack.

Kamijou was barely negating all the attacks coming from Endeavor. He was going all out and was not hesitating. He also was only throwing long range attacks so Kamijou could not do anything to him, except for dodge.

Shouto looked on as his father fought at his full strength. He couldn't believe that Endeavor was actually taking Kamijou seriously and that Kamijou was actually holding his own against an Endeavor who was serious. 'He really is a monster.' He thought in awe.

Kamijou was also thinking about why Endeavor was attacking him. He thought Endeavor was able to control his anger, as shown two times before. The first time he attacked, but not seriously. This must mean that there must be some outside interference.

Just as he thought that a flame spear shot towards Kamijou at breakneck speeds. Kamijou was not ready to negate this, and his eyes widened.

A wall of ice appeared in front of Kamijou, protecting him from the heat and the spear. Shouto appeared beside him, ready to fight. "Stay focused, idiot." He said, eyes not leaving Endeavor.

Kamijou wiped his sweaty brow, panting from the heat and physical exercise. "Thanks."

A wall of flames descended on the both of them. "Don't mention it," Todoroki said as he made his own wall of ice to counter it.

The two attacks collided, and steam covered the whole underground area. Kamijou could see the room, and it was larger than he had thought. It was about as large as the gym at U.A, with some furniture and something. This used to be some kind of bunker where someone used to like, Kamijou thought.

There was no time to think, however. Todoroki tried to attack Endeavor with ice weapons, but the heat radiating from Endeavor melted it all, and turned it into steam. He slowly walked towards the two of them, sensing the end of the battle.

Kamijou gritted his teeth. It wasn't over yet. He rushed in, determined to stop Endeavor in his tracks.

Endeavor swiped at him with a flaming hand, but Kamijou dodged it. The wind pressure created by the punch affected Kamijiou and made him off balance. Endeavor then threw a flaming fist at his stomach, determined to finish him once and for all.

The flaming fist got pretty close to Kamijou, before he slapped his right hand on Endeavor's shoulder, negating the worst of the attack.

Kamijou could still feel pain, though. What the punch threw by Endeavor was comparable to All Might's punch… Maybe 20%. Spit flew out of Kamijou's mouth, the wind knocked out of him. 'What's with this world and abnormally strong punches? How could this be humanely possible? This world might be more of a bother than I thought it would be.'

Endeavor shrugged the right arm of Kamijou off of him and activated his flames once more. He held his palm out and summoned a ball of flames. When it got big enough, he held it in front of him gingerly.

Shouto cursed when he saw this. This was bad. This was one of Endeavor's most powerful moves, the flames that are in the ball would expand and cover a building even. Shouto started generating a lot of ice to try counter that move.

Kamijou was still winded by the punch in the gut, but he looked up and saw a miniature sun staring down at him. With a shout, Endeavor sent the globe of flames at him, the size of the sphere increasing exponentially. "Sun Burst!"

The ball shot forward at Kamijou. The attack was that when the ball got close enough, it would expand and contract in an instant, minimizing the damage to the outside world and maximizing the damage given to the target.

"Watch out, that ball is dangerous, it will expand," Shouto shouted desperately, sending a huge wall of ice that way.

The ice wall was fast enough, it could reach Kamijou in time. Shouto sighed in relief. Not even Kamijou could negate that attack, it expanded, and there was no way he would be still alive to touch it.

The ball of fire hit the ball of ice, and the ice instantly melted and evaporated. "Wha!? That's impossible! There's no way his fire is that strong without turning blue!" Shouto looked at Endeavor, who was grinning smugly. "Children shouldn't oppose their father." Endeavor looked at Kamijou, who was dangerously close to the ball. "Burst!" Endeavor commanded, clenching his fist

Almost instantly, the ball of fire expanded, and expanded, until it looked like it's own world to Kamijou. He wasn't ready for this, so his right hand was not near the fire. He steeled himself and jammed it into the building of fire.

Shouto expected his right hand to burn right off, but Kamijou's quirk was working. He was negating the attack, to the wonder of the two watching. It was not instant, the attack was much too powerful for that, but it was protecting him. Endeavor, having control over that ball of flames, poured more power into the flames, hoping to burn off that right hand.

Kamijou noticed the shift in power, and his right arm started moving backwards. He was getting tired, and hot from the flames. His right hand could not instantly negate powerful attacks like this, nor can it negate attacks which power source is outside the spell so all Kamijou could do was try to withstand the attack.

It was not looking good. Shouto, in all this time, was sending walls of ice towards the flames, trying to smother it, and save Kamijou. He still couldn't believe that Kamijou could defend against that, or how Endeavor went all out of Kamijou. He then realized that it was impossible to stop the attack, and focused his on Endeavor, the source and the origin.

The flames did not falter, and Kamijou's right arm was getting overpowered. Endeavor had to be pouring all of his power into this attack, trying to overload Kamijou's quirk with more power. It was working. The right arm bent and retracted back to Kamijou slowly and unintentionally.

With a final burst of power, the flames turned blue and overpowered Kamijou. He was swallowed in the flames.

Endeavor smiled. There was no way a kid like that could stop one of his strongest attacks, even if his quirk to be able to do that.

Shouto stared in shock as the flames entirely consumed Kamijou. He fell to his knees, quirk deactivating. This was a nightmare. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Endeavor would do this, nor could he believe Kamijou was dead. But there was still doubt in his mind. He did not know why, but he believed Kamijou was still not dead. He couldn't be. Hope bubbled in his body, and he looked at the fire which Kamijou was supposed to be in.

Endeavor looked satisfied at himself, finally getting rid of one of the thorns in his side, and dispersed the flames with a wave of his hand.

What they saw was Kamijou Touma, his face hidden in his spiky black hair.

He was not burnt in anyway.

But his right arm was not on his right shoulder.

Kamijou Touma took a step forward towards them.

While Shouto felt relief at his status as living, Endeavor yelled in frustration, and shot blue flames at him this time, intending to end it.

Shouto screamed, intending to warn Kamijou of the incoming attack. He made his own wall of ice, speeding towards the flames

'REACH' Shouto screamed inside his heart. But the ice was moving slower than he had thought. He was too cold, the side effect of using his ice too much. 'SHIT! If I had only used my fire side…' Shouto desperately thought, but there was no time. He focused all his will and power on to the defense, to hopefully save Kamijou.

It was too late. The Ice had missed the fire. The fire was five, two, one meter away. It was over. Shouto had acknowledged it, and Endeavor had recognized it.

It was at that moment when an invisible power had appeared.

It was overwhelming, and filled the whole room. Shouto felt insignificant, worthless when under the presence of that power.

Shouto, whole body trembling, managed to trace the power.

It was originating from Kamijou's right hand's stump.

The flames dispersed and disappeared, likely from the influence of Kamijou's power.

Endeavor fell to his knees, feeling like a bug cornered by a human.

That wasn't all, however.

Endeavor also traced the power to the right hand, and saw a head.

It was a dragon head, originating from the right arm

The Dragon King had been unleashed.


	5. Birth of a Villain

The power emanating from Kamijou was larger than anything Shouto had seen in his life. Even the full power of Endeavor he had felt when fighting some villains didn't even compare. He doubted that All Might could compare to this power as well.

Shouto looked over at the dragon, which mouth was opened. It roared, and Shouto cowered fearfully at the shrill sound that hit his eardrums.

He looked over at Kamijou, whose face was covered by blood. However, he could see his mouth, and it looked distressed.

Surely, Kamijou could not control this great power. He did not mean to unleash it, and that scared Shouto even more. If the wielder couldn't control the dragon, who could?

Endeavor was also affected by the dragon and the power. He stood in place, frozen. Even the quirk of the Psycho Pirate couldn't influence him not to feel feat in that situation. He wanted to hide, run away. He couldn't face this; who could? But his hero instinct kept him from running. He was a hero, he must face all adversary fearlessly. He shakily stepped forward slowly.

Shouto saw this, and shook his head. Was he mad? Stepping up to power of that magnitude? He also saw his father in a new light, from then. This was not done by the power of rage; this was the instinct of a hero. He really did take his hero job seriously.

Endeavor, was out of the influence of the Pirate, as the Pirate himself was cowering in fear. The faraway roof of the skyscraper he was on suddenly didn't seem far enough away from the dragon. He unconsciously deactivated his quirk, which was a thing he didn't think was possible anyway. He realized this too late and tried to reactivate it.

With a roar, Endeavor rushed towards Kamijou, hero instincts kicking in, intending to seal away a potential threat to humanity. Halfway through, he felt something flowing inside of him. It gave him more confidence, and his vision turned red. It was the Pirate manipulating things again.

"No! Stop, Father! You are no match for that thing, you will perish!" Shouto shouted at his father desperately, hand outstretched, momentarily forgetting the things he had done to him before.

Endeavor, ignored Shouto. Actually, he didn't hear, as the only thing he could hear was pure rage. He lit up his whole body in flames, intending to use one final move to end this. His most powerful signature move; Prominence Burn.

Kamijou was inside, trying to suppress the dragon. He was concentrating so much that he didn't notice the burning man that was rushing towards him at a blinding speed. Naturally, he raised his hand to defend himself, forgetting that the dragon king was still in his stump.

It looked, to an outsider, that Kamijou was going to wield the dragon and defeat Endeavor, so Shouto desperately summoned his whole power and tried to attack the two of them. Not that it was going to do anything. But one thing he noticed after he shot the attack, was that he used his flames.

Now, Kamijou did not want to hit anyone with the Dragon, but it was already pointing at Endeavor, ready to do some major damage. The only thing he could do right now, without being either burnt or consumed by the dragon, was try to defend himself from the flames with the dragon, while trying to control it so it won't kill everything around him.

So that was what he did. To his amazement, he could feel some of the power coming from the dragon going back into his arm. Without anything holding him back, he raised his arm for a punch towards the Number 2.

Moments before Endeavor reached Kamijou, Shouto could felt an even stronger power, also coming from Kamijou's right stump, reeling in some of the dragon's power. 'He had some power to control the dragon as well? Who the hell is this kid..?' He looked at Kamijou with amazement. He could figure out his plan as well. All was going to be well. He deactivated his fire, now that there was no immediate need for it.

Then a huge shockwave blew them all out of the ground, into the air, along with the whole bunker underground and the surrounding buildings.

The power from the strongest attack of the No.2 colliding with the weakened dragon king created a shockwave that cleared around a hundred meters of ground, creating a crater. Nothing was in the crater; everything had been burned by Endeavor.

Shouto, someone survived. He used his ice to maneuver in the air, avoiding the full force of the shockwave. He fell towards the ground at breakneck speed, however, using his ice to avoid falling too fast, he landed safely in the middle of the crater, where Kamijou and Endeavor were at.

The dragon had disappeared, replaced with a new… right arm? Shouto took a closer look and confirmed it. It was a brand new right arm, to replace the one Endeavor had burned. Kamijou, who was lying on the ground, stood up slowly, seemingly not noticing his new arm.

Shouto decided to keep quiet about this. Something tells him this was not the first time something like that had happened. "I'll need an explanation later." He said, glaring at Kamijou.

Kamijou laughed sheepishly. "Can't be avoided, huh? Such misfortune."

Kamijou looked at Endeavor, who was trying to stand up. Kamijou could still sense the rage on him. The quirk was still working on the Number 2. His eyes wandered to Endeavor's neck. There was a small metal thing stuck to the neck of the No.2. This wasn't here before. It must have been the item that was influencing Endeavor.

Kamijou walked over at Endeavor, his hand reaching towards his neck. He used two fingers to break the metal bullet off. After the bullet was off, when Kamijou touched Endeavor with his finger accidentally, there was a sound of glass shattering. Kamijou, satisfied, walked back to Shouto to explain what had happened.

Kamijou rose the bullet above his head, gesturing to it. Some liquid fell on Kamijou's right hand. Kamijou did not pay much attention to it, but he did note that it was dark red. "This was the item that was influencing Endeavor to use his power on us," Kamijou explained. "Pretty sure this contains some sort of liquid, that when in contact with one's skin, it will influence their emotions." Just then, a drop of the liquid fell on Kamijou. A shattering glass sound could be heard. "See, that means my hand just negated the liquid, so it really is the liquid that influences Endeavor. Must be a quirk of some sort."

Shouto inspected the bullet. It was made of metal, so why didn't it melt when Endeavor raised his heat? He activated his flames, trying to melt this metal.

It didn't work. Kamijou looked over. "It might be made of a metal that is really hard to melt. Like tungsten, for example." Kamijou offered. The only reason he knew about tungsten was that of some anime.

Shouto dropped the bullet and ground on it with his boot. "No matter. This event has ended. No point speculating about it."

After he said this, Kamijou collapsed. He fainted, he was knocked unconscious. It could be because of many reasons. Heat stroke, exhaustion, quirk overuse. Regenerating an arm would need a lot of energy, Shouto reckoned.

It was none of these reasons. The Psycho Pirate looked up from his sniper, barrel still smoking from the tranquilizer dart he shot. He was not giving up now.

The only real threat was Kamijou. Now, he just needed to shoot Endeavor with one more tungsten bullet, so that Endeavor would kill both Shouto and Kamijou, framing Endeavor, and getting rid of the evidence. He wasn't expecting him to figure out how his bullet worked.

He re-aimed his sniper to the struggling figure of Endeavor. He loaded in another Rage Bullet, and got out his special bullet, which made people feel no pain. This would be the end. His plan had been foiled too many times.

He was going to make sure it was not going to fail. He loaded the Painless Bullet into the sniper, so he could fire two successive shots. He squeezed the trigger twice, sending the bullets flying to Endeavor's neck. As a parting shot, he shot some liquid adrenaline to him as well.

Endeavor stood, flames brighter than ever. He felt amazing. The pain he felt in his whole body completely disappeared. It was not an anesthetic as well, he could feel normal things, like the wind, and the ground. He played around with his flames.

He also felt stronger. Like he could do anything. But, his objective was not to play around. He needed to quench his rage. The rage was so much, that he almost thought that was his normal state. He looked at Kamijou Touma and his son. Those two. The source of his rage.

They needed to be eliminated. Kamijou had caused him pain, and Shouto had disappointed him to no end. They needed, to die. But a small doubt lingered in the back of his head. Does he really want to kill his son?

Shouto noticed the intense heat from behind him, and turned slowly. His eyes burning with determination. Kamijou was not here to help him anymore. He had to use his own power to defeat his father. This was the chance he was waiting for. He didn't care if he wasn't ready. With only his ice, he would completely defeat his father in one on one combat. This was what he was living for. Revenge. "Come."

"Stand down Shouto. Your father is pissed." Endeavor obliged halfheartedly, flames flickering dimly. He shot a torrent of flames at Shouto, which was dispelled easily by the ice. Shouto went on the offensive, creating ice spikes traveling towards Endeavor, who melted it with one wave of his hand.

Shouto used this as a distraction to get close, which he did. He stomped the ground, and sent a spike of fast-moving, spearing towards Endeavor's eye. Endeavor created his own spear of fire, throwing it against the ice spear, creating a mini explosion of fire and ice. Shouto blocked the force of the explosion with a wall, then throwing a fist at Endeavor.

The fist was shrouded in ice, but it was melted when it hit Endeavor's torso. Endeavor raised his fist and dropped it down on Shouto's back, slamming him on the ground. Spittle flew out of Shouto, who instinctively created a mega ice wall to escape his father.

The ice brought him to a decent distance away from Endeavor, carrying Kamijou with him. He was still unconscious, which was an inconvenience.

Endeavor was not going to let them go that easily. Flames appeared on his boots, and it propelled him forward, towards the two of them. Todoroki created multiple walls of ice to block Endeavor, but they were all broken through. "Shouto! I'll kill you if I have to, so just give me that boy!"

Endeavor raised his hand out, palm facing Shouto. Blue fire blasted out of his palm, uncontrolled, displacing throughout the air.

Todoroki touched the ground with his right arm, generating a block of ice comparable to a small glacier. The glacier blocked the fire well, and trapped Endeavor within its icy walls. Todoroki had a moment to rest, but his whole body felt numb.

He look at his right hand, and it looked pretty blue. "Shit. I'm nearing my limit." He looked towards the glacier. He knew it would not hold Endeavor for much longer. He didn't have much options left for him now.

'Dammit. I can't do anything now.' Todoroki hesitated. He looked at his left arm. He was getting desperate, so he might consider using his fire side… 'No. No. What am I thinking? Using his own power against him? That would be the ultimate sign that my own power is not equal to him! If I have to resort to using the power he gave me to defeat him, I will never forgive myself.' He clenched his left hand. He was not going to use it.

The glacier was slowly melting. It was about half its original size. Soon, Endeavor would break out, and he would have to fight him once again.

He could use the new special move he developed… But it would probably kill him in the effort. He was already damaged by the frostbite, if he used any more, he would lose a limb or something. So far, using fire would be the best option.

But then, he suddenly remembered why he was even fighting Endeavor. Kamijou. He was here to save Kamijou. Why was he so obsessed with defeating Endeavor without his fire? This was not a spar, it was not a game. Endeavor was basically a villain at this point, and if he treat him like a villain, and try to defeat him with his full power, he would die.

Was he that selfish to let Kamijou die, just because of a grudge between him and Endeavor that had nothing to do with the two of them? It would be ironic, to die from Endeavor, the reason that Shouto wouldn't use his left, which was what Kamijou swore to make him use because Shouto himself wouldn't use his left. He would not let someone like that, die on his watch. 'I'll do it. Just this once.' He thought.

Flames were generated from the whole left side of his body. It melted the ice, it melted his frostbite. It warmed the whole of his body. Within seconds, he suddenly felt good as new. He felt like he could use his ice freely, without restraint once again. He could use his new move, which he developed just to fight Kamijou.

When he had witnessed All Might defeating Kamijou easily, then losing to him a few moments later, he knew he had to change something. His ice wouldn't be enough, he had to create something he could not negate. Like the displaced wind that came from the force of All Might's punch, he would use his ice to make the surrounding temperature freezing. Kamijou could not negate the temperature that was not directly influenced by one's quirk. The ice made the air cold, which in turn makes Kamijou cold.

But this ice had to be very, very cold in order to do that. It also had to encompass him in all directions. With those conditions, he made this move. Ice cage. The ice made was at the temperature of absolute zero, surrounding his opponent. The air inside the cage would be lowered heavily, so everyone inside would be frozen instantly.

This, however, was a move that would trap himself inside the cage, freezing him as well. He dare not use his flames, as they would raise the temperature and make the move less powerful. This was a self-sacrificing move, but he was willing to use it against his father, just to prove him wrong.

Kamijou opened his eyes. What he saw comforted him. Shouto was using his fire. 'I guess he really can do it if he wants to, eh?'

Shouto's fire was weak, so it would take time to build up enough strength to use his ultimate move. It was gradually getting stronger; he would need to wait only a few more minutes until he would be in top condition. However, Endeavor was almost out.

The glacier was now the size of a small house. With a small burst of flames, Endeavor blasted the top part of the ice out and jumped out of the ice frame.

Shouto smiled triumphantly. He had enough time to build up his attack. Endeavor was a few seconds away from him, and that was all he needed. It was over, he thought, until Endeavor appeared right in front of him, hand touching his left side.

The flames on Shouto's shoulder flickered dimly, before finally extinguishing. The fire of Shouto had been absorbed by Endeavor. Shouto, feeling the cold once again, fell to his knees, at the mercy of Endeavor.

Endeavor looked at his son, rage dimenishing. No matter how much the bullet manipulated him, he could not kill his own son. Instead, he turned his sights on Kamijou, the boy he really hated. He walked towards him, intending to finish the job.

The Pyscho Pirate smiled. He really had succeeded now. He packed his sniper back to its compact bag, and slinged it around his neck. A job well done, indeed.

There was one thing he missed, however. The whole fight was done overground, where anyone could see it happening. It was not shrouded in darkness like he intended it to, underground. That meant it would easily attract the attention of pro heroes everywhere. And how could he forget the Number 1. Hero, All Might, who was stationed in this city.

"Shit!" When the pirate realized this, it was too late. A blur of red and blue whizzed past the city and landed in the crater. The Pirate took out a pair of binoculars and saw All Might carrying two boys to safety. Kamijou Touma and Shouto Todoroki. All Might was here to foil his damned plans. "Fuck!" He got out his modified pistol and made his way down on the ground.

Shouto looked up at the face of All Might. He was not smiling. "I can't believe, that Endeavor would attack you, Young Shouto. Are you two hurt in any way?" He growled.

"N-no." Shouto said quietly. All Might was really damned pissed. "By the way, this was caused by some outside interference. Maybe a quirk to manipulate emotions?"

"I see." All Might, in a way, was relieved. He was relieved to hear that Endeavor wasn't the villain he was made out to be. If the number 2 hero was found to be a villain, the reputations of the other heroes would be damaged as well.

All Might placed the two of them down at the edge of the crater. Kamijou sat up from his unconsciousness. "Ah, All Might. Glad you're here." Kamijou rubbed his head, which was pounding. "He's being influenced by a third party. By a metal bullet probably, sticking to his skin. Break that off, and I'll touch him with my right hand. That'll turn him back to normal."

All Might sighed. "I don't want you to get involved, but if that's the only way, fine." He looked at Shouto. "Young Shouto, I know you want to help, but you'll need to stay with the other heroes."

Kamijou looked back, and sure enough, there was other pro heroes there, as well as TV crews, policemen, and firefighters.

Shouto grunted. "I can't promise you that. I'll be on the battlefield soon enough anyway."

All Might chose to ignore that. "Well, stay safe kids. I'll show you a battle between pros!"

With that, the figure of All Might disappeared and reappeared in front of Endeavor. "ALL MIGHT! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN IN FRONT OF ME, THE ABSOLUTE STRONGEST! IT PISSES ME OFF. I'VE WORKED SO HARD, AND PEOPLE STILL RECKON THAT I AM MUCH BELOW YOU! YOU, ARE THE SOURCE OF MY RAGE. I AM THE TRUE NUMBER ONE!" Endeavor's eyes burned with rage, and aggressively engaged All Might

The fight began.

All Might got in close and tried to punch Endeavor with his full 100%. "Detroit Smash!" All Might shouted out, aiming for Endeavor's stomach. Endeavor dodged the punch and grabbed All Might's head. "Rocket Punch." Like a gun, a huge explosion of flames stemmed out from Endeavor's hand. All Might was not there, moving too fast for the eye. He was now behind Endeavor.

"Texas Smash!" All Might shouted, aiming for Endeavor's back. Endeavor created a wall of fire form the ground to shield the blow. The air blasted through the flames, and hit Endeavor, who was momentarily stunned by the compressed air blast.

All Might used this chance to throw a combo of punches at him, all of them 100%. Endeavor, using martial arts techniques, misdirected every and each of All Might's punches, and stomped on the ground, creating fire to flow out of the ground below All Might, which seemingly consumed the man.

When the ground flames disappeared, All Might could not be seen. Endeavor cautiously scanned his surroundings, knowing that attack wouldn't kill All Might. He was not expecting the strongest to make use of underhand tactics like these

All Might struck from above. "Washington Smash!" All Might yelled, while punching the ground beside Endeavor with full force. The shockwave released blew Endeavor backwards until he crashed full speed into the walls of the crater. Endeavor stood up and spit on the ground, saliva red as blood.

All Might pulled his fist from the ground, and rushed Endeavor once again at full speed, intending to land one more punch before attempting to remove the bullet.

When he got close, Endeavor met All Might's punch with his own punch. This time, his hand is wrapped in light blue flames. The two attacks meeting each other canceled each other, and All Might was thrown back to where he started the fight.

Endeavor coughed. His lungs can't handle the smoke the light blue flames make, one of the drawbacks of his most powerful flames. He walked forwards, wiping blood from his lip, where All Might had damaged him in that previous collision.

"What's wrong, All Might? Do you realize what my true power is now? After all that training, I have now become stronger than you!" Endeavor mockingly said

All Might gritted his teeth. Endeavor was a lot stronger than he had expected, he never knew he had light blue flames up his sleeves. He really was training hard to defeat him. But, there was a reason he was called the Number 1 hero.

It is because he is the strongest. The strongest won't lose to the second strongest. It just does not happen. All Might laughed. This was the most he exerted himself since fighting All for One all those years ago. He did not have much time, muscle form was already fading.

Endeavor prepared another attack. His quirk was arguably better than All Might's. It is very versatile and can be used in many ways. That was one thing One for All lacked. That one weakness of One for All could be that it wasn't very flexible.

But it made up for that using brute force.

Endeavor created a dragon, a Chinese style dragon, very much like the one that he saw in Kamijou's arm. Perhaps that was what inspired the attack. The dragon moved forward at the beckon of Endeavor, rushing towards All Might, burning the ground whenever it made contact. The smell of burnt air, ozone, could be detected.

All Might took a step back. "Don't" He raised his fist, ready to strike. "Underestimate," He leaned forward. "The strongest hero!" All Might cried while throwing his fist forward like a baseball pitch. "Florida Smash!" The air pressure and wind quickly disassembled the dragon, the fire dissipating throughout the air.

The air reached Endeavor, and it took him all his strength to stay on his feet. This was a problem. Endeavor growled in frustration and his rage built up inside. He activated his purple flames once more, holding nothing back.

All Might sensed this as well. Getting ready for a fight that wouldn't compare to the intensity of the previous one, he let out an aura of caution.

Kamijou was watching the high powered fight closely, watching for the time he would strike. But first, All Might had to break off the device. But it was getting too tedious.

There was too much damage being dealt. Kamijou had an urge to go in and help All Might defeat him. But he sensed the aura All Might was emitting. This fight was going to level up, this fight up till now was just to test the waters. The real fight starts now.

And it did not disappoint. Only blurs could be seen, in the fight between the two heroes. All Might was faster, but Endeavor blocked every single 100% punch. Turns out his light blue flames also give him a boost in defense, because even blocked, All Might's punches did not do much.

All Might was on the offensive, throwing punches left and right, trying to get through Endeavor's guard. It was tough, his hands burning from the heat, but he didn't even notice it. His punches were not connecting, so he tried a different method. "New Hampshire Smash!" He propelled his whole body towards Endeavor at speeds Touma could barely react to. Endeavor welcomed this attack, knowing there was no way he could get through his guard.

This was a feint, however. All Might braked on his body slam, and landed in front of Endeavor's shoes, grabbing his legs. Endeavor instinctively let flames erupt from his legs, but All Might gritted his teeth and held on. This was all part of his plan, after all.

All Might used his extraordinary leg and core strength to get to his feet with Endeavor without using his hands. He jumped in the air, towing Endeavor with him, who was currently blasting All Might with flames with his hands.

"Oklahoma Smash!" All Might roared, spinning around in the air, throwing Endeavor to the ground. Endeavor landed hard on the ground, winding him temporarily. All Might stayed in the air, and prepared another attack. "New York Smash!" He yelled, then using his legs to propel his whole body forward, aiming to tackle Endeavor on the stomach.

The attack hit, and Endeavor's whole body went underground. All Might lifted his limp body out of the ground and located the metal bullet. It was in his neck. When All Might reached to disable the bullet, Endeavor's eyes filled with life. He clutched All Might's hand and lit up in a spiral of light blue flames.

'Shit! What are these flames!? I have never encountered anything like them! I can't get close…' All Might thought nervously. Even he had been damaged by the flames. They were much stronger than what he normally used. This had to be a trump card of sorts, it was too powerful to use in normal situations.

Endeavor got to his feet, recovered from the beating he took from All Might. His eyes glowed even more dangerously. "All….Might…" he said with a raspy voice, radiating killing intent.

'This is going to be his most powerful attack…" All Might thought, getting ready for the unavoidable damage he will take. He would counter this with his own attack, a gust of great wind which would hopefully blow the fire away.

Light blue flames circled Endeavor. Kamijou remembered from his science classes that blue flames were the hottest of all the colored flames, and they could reach a temperature of 3000 centigrade, and that was its base heat.

All Might had seen Endeavor using these flames before, but not to this extent. He mostly used them as a finishing move, a one-off attack. This was different. This was more like a transformation, a powerup. Endeavor would be faster, stronger, and hotter than ever.

In an instant, Endeavor had already reached in front of All Might, who was more than 10 meters away. All Might, surprise, blocked his face instinctively, knowing that blocking would be more effective.

The punch came, and it was propelled forward by the blue flames. Endeavor was controlling the flames to add speed to the punch, increasing the power. The punch hit and All Might winced in pain. The Punch itself was something he could handle, but the heat was overwhelming. All Might jumped back, escaping the fire. Even he could not withstand those flames for a prolonged period of time.

Endeavor, again, pushed forward. The pressure he gave All Might was substantial. All Might barely dodged or blocked his punches. He could not even get a chance to get his own attacks in. 'Shit… I didn't want to hurt Endeavor, but I'll have to go all out.' All Might got ready to dodge this incoming punch, and respond with his own.

Endeavor's right hook came at him like a rocket, but All Might ducked underneath the fist and threw his own punch. "Texas Smash!" He roared while throwing an uppercut with all his might.

The punch hit Endeavor, who flew a few meters in the air. All Might again winced in pain, clutching his hand. The knuckles were burnt, and they hurt a lot. He unclenched his fist, flexing his fingers.

Even if the punch hit Endeavor, it did not do much damage. The flames protected him, as they could be used as extra shield or armor. Endeavor could shape his flames into solid objects, so his power could be much more versatile and useful in different situations.

Endeavor stayed in the air, supported by his flames. He then blasted a torrent of flames at All Might from above, exploiting the range effectiveness of All Might's fighting style.

All Might punched the flames, dispersing them around him. He could feel the heat of the flames all around him, but he did not dwell on this. He cast away his hesitation of the flames, and attacked Endeavor head on, holding nothing back.

He jumped, cracking the ground beneath him and sending himself at supersonic speeds to Endeavor, who was still levitating on the ground. He willed his flames to form a shield around him, but All Might batted it away with apparent ease and landed a direct hit on Endeavor.

The wind from the blow subsided, and Endeavor was on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Even the No. 2 hero going all out could not stand up to the strongest's full powered attacks. All Might looked at Endeavor, a blue glint could be seen in his left eye. "You have proven to be much stronger than I thought. I, from now on, will go all out and treat you like a villain." All Might declared.

Shouto stared at the two squaring off in wonder. This was a fight between the two strongest, and All Might hadn't even been going all out from the start? All Might was truly far and above any other hero. "So this is what the top is like…" he muttered, starstruck.

All Might disappeared in a flash, faster then he had ever been before. He reappeared at Endeavor's left side, intending to finish it with a final punch to the liver. Endeavor's reactions were fast, and so he managed the redirect the punch with his flames to the sky. The wind created rocked the surroundings.

Endeavor towered over All Might, who was unbalanced from the punch and sent his own fist towards All Might. All Might dodged easily and got into a position where Endeavor was apparently open. All Might sent in a smash, expecting to gain a direct hit.

However, Endeavor turned around expectantly and got ready to throw a punch of his own. All Might, noticing this, got his defenses ready for the incoming heat.

"Flashfire Fist - Jet Burn" Endeavor roared, throwing his fist forward at speeds that far eclipsed his previous punches. The speed was nothing like All Might had seen before. All Might's punches relied on the stored up power within his body, and did not rely on speed and momentum to create power. This punch by Endeavor was far faster than anything All Might had seen before, and that made it as powerful as his own punches. "How do you like that, eh, All Might? I made it just for you!"

'I can't block this in time… I'll have to take it head on!' All Might steeled himself, and redirected his own fist to meet Endeavor's own. Endeavor's punch overpowered All Might's punch, as it took some power off his punch to forcefully and quickly get in the way of Endeavor. It hit All Might's face with blinding speed, causing All Might to crash down to the ground

"Release!" Endeavor screamed after All Might went down. The fire that was supporting the punch rushed down to where All Might was, and enveloped him in blue flames.

Or so he thought. A sound of shattering glass was heard over the intense sound of the flames. All Might could see a spiky-haired boy holding up his right hand against the torrents of intense fire, protecting him. Kamijou Touma looked at him. "I'll create an opening, and you'll have to stop him."

"Did I not tell you that you should only come to get the finishing blow?" All Might asked indignantly.

Kamijou smiled. "You're time limit is almost up. I figured I should interfere." All Might noticed his right arm was not completely negating the attack. This was the explanation he had retrieved.

The Imagine Breaker was a mysterious power. It only lay in Kamijou's right hand, and it could negate anything supernatural, so most attacks he could instantly disperse. However, some attacks it could not negate immediately. Those attacks had a continuous amount of power flowing through it, so the Imagine Breaker needed to break the source of that power before being able to completely negate it. This attack by Endeavor fit that description.

Kamijou, had come across some of these attacks, even if he didn't remember. Dragon's breath, Innocentius, the white wings of Accelerator, just to list a few. To overcome this weakness, he subconsciously shifted his right hand to a position where it could redirect the attack, and that was what he was attempting to do right now. He shifted his palm to the left, directing the flames over to the left, leaving an opening at the front.

All Might took advantage of this, so he got in close and hit Endeavor with a full powered punch, intending to knock him unconscious. "Detroit SMASH!" He roared, as he hit him with his strongest.

The punch hit Endeavor's chest, throwing his body further into the air. Endeavor now could not control his movement in the air, and flew around like a ragdoll.

"He blocked the punch with those solid blue flames of his. He used most of them on the attack, and left the rest protecting his chest and face. This isn't over." All Might said, coughing. "I have figured his power out. He can only generate so much of those blue solid flames, so he uses them mostly for defense. That last attack of his was meant to finish me. He is weakened now, so I can take him. I'll quickly destroy that metal thing, and I'll leave the rest to you." After he said this, he blasted to the air once again, engaging Endeavor in a mid-air battle.

Endeavor had been severely weakened. The blue flames he had summoned was a one-time thing only, and he had used most of them for the Jet Burn he had used before. If he tried to summon more, his lungs would not hold up from all of the smoke they would make. No, he could only use them to coat himself in a sort of armor, to increase his speed and power. With that, he had a chance to beat All Might, who could not fly himself.

That did not stop him from attacking vigorously though. All Might threw punch after punch, without once touching the ground. He used his exceptional strength to stay in the air, by using the wind from his punches to launch himself at Endeavor without stop.

All Might could not see the metal bullet, but he could see that there was a place where the flames were most concentrated. That was his target. He would end it soon.

All Might, after staying in the air so much, finally got back onto the ground. He resigned himself to the fact that he could not match someone who could fly in a fight in the air. He would bring him down to his domain, the ground. All Might got into a stance which was meant to propel him into the air with as much power as possible. The ground cracked beneath his feet, and with a sonic bang, All Might launched to the air.

Before Endeavor realized what had happened, All Might was already behind him, in the apex of his jump. He punched the air to propel him downwards, and spun his whole body, somersaulting and building momentum. "California Smash!" All Might yelled, as he got back into a standing position mid-air, carrying the momentum from the incredibly fast spinning, and transferring it to the right hook All Might sent downwards to Endeavor, who's reactions led him to defend the place All Might would most likely strike with his flames.

The punch was not meant to hurt Endeavor, but to ground him. It worked. The punch sent the Number 2 hero down to earth as a fiery meteorite, spiraling wind flowing throughout the crater, a result of all that spinning All Might did for the buildup of the punch.

After punching Endeavor, All Might landed swiftly on his feet about 20 meters away from where Endeavor made his impact, and once again ran towards Endeavor to take advantage of his current situation, but Endeavor was already up and recovering. He wiped his mouth, which had hints of blood on it.

It was his turn to attack. "Flashfire Feet - Rocket." Flames came out from his thighs, and propelled Endeavor, like a rocket. It was as fast as All Might at his fastest. The two were going to collide at supersonic speeds. It would destroy the surroundings even more. "Ultimate Move…"

'Shit. He's going unleash his full output here? With all these people?' All Might thought frantically. This was going to bad; there were many people in the area. He could not bring harm to them. He, therefore, had to bring this battle to the sky, where the flames would not reach the ground. This attack would likely injure himself very much, but it would most probably burn off the metal that was keeping the Pirate's quirk working.

Endeavor grabbed All Might by the waist with both hands, holding strong. The momentum he had was still active, so they flew at the speed of sound in the direction Endeavor was going before.

All Might, winded by the stomach shot took a second to regain his bearings, before taking a deep breath. He planted his legs on the ground, and kicked off into the air, bringing Endeavor with him. He focused on Endeavor, who was glowing a bright yellow. This was the end of the battle.

"Prominence Burn!" Endeavor screamed, his whole body glowing with power. With lightning quick reactions, All Might threw Endeavor further up in the air, trying to avoid the incoming ultimate move. It was too late.

All Might's eyes were so focused on his opponent, and victory, that he failed to notice the news helicopter that was right in the trajectory of where he had thrown Endeavor. Even if Endeavor did not hit them directly, the damage would still have been done. The heat from his ultimate move would melt the helicopter and the lives inside it.

A few moments before the attack happened, a bee buzzed past Kamijou. The noise allowed Kamijou to turn his head, and what he noticed was a helicopter.

It was right in way of major damage. It was like nobody else had seen the helicopter. The heroes and the news where all focused on the fight. It was too late to tell anyone. He had to do it himself. "Shit." He cursed, turning and trying to find a way to stop this.

His shoulder bumped into Shouto, who luckily was present. "What's wrong?" Shouto asked tentatively. Kamijou said nothing and simply pointed at the helicopter.

"Bring me up there. I can stop it." Kamijou said frantically, grabbing Shouto's shoulders and shaking him desperately.

'Shit…' Shouto thought while preparing his ice. He had to first prepare a foundation to avoid the ice breaking due to the force of gravity.

"Be careful with your quirk." Shouto said. He raised his hand and an ice pillar shot the two of them up to the level of which Endeavor was at. "Don't touch the ice." He finished, breathing out water vapor from the cold.

"You don't need to tell me that," Kamijou said. "In case I fail, use your ice to protect the helicopter." Kamijou crouched, getting ready for the jump. "Cover me with ice, so that I won't be burnt as bad."

Shouto obliged, covering the entirety of his body with cold ice, leaving his right hand alone. "Good luck." He muttered.

The attack was due to happen any time now, and All Might was barely a few meters away from him. Photons burned as All Might was blinded by the bright light that came from Endeavor. Any time now he should feel the overwhelming heat coming from his attack. But that was the least of his worries.

The helicopter was still in the way, unable to get away due to the quickness these events were happening. It was about a dozen meters away from the source of the heat, Endeavor.

Tungsten is a metal that melts at exactly 3422 degrees Celsius. That was what made the Psycho Pirate's special bullet, made just for Endeavor.

But Endeavor's top output was higher than that. That was one thing he did not anticipate. This attack would disable the Pirate's quick, finally ending this seemingly never-ending battle.

"Fire!" Endeavor turned the front of his body to All Might. His whole body superconducted and heated up. This was an attack that used his whole body to create flames that could melt even tungsten, and possibly carbon. The surroundings heated up, but the beam of flames that was the main body of the attack were the real problem.

All Might felt the overwhelming flames and fire of Endeavor's Prominence Burn. But he could barely feel the pain.

He opened his eyes, and saw ice, instead of the helicopter.

Shouto Todoroki's attempt to protect the civilians was admirable. He would make one great hero.

But the ice melted like it was nothing. The heat was still there. All Might was starting to burn as well. This would give him severe burns, that would damage him a lot.

But the heat disappeared.

A sound of shattering glass was heard.

Kamijou Touma had once again came to everyone's rescue.

The strongest attack had been negated.

And when All Might's eyes focused on Endeavor, he could see that the metal had just melted. One more touch would end it.

"ALL MIGHT!" Kamijou shouted with all his might. "End it!" All Might immediately knew what he meant.

All Might punched the air, the displacement carrying him upwards. "Got it!"

By then, Kamijou was beginning to fall. Endeavor was already falling, but he had a head start. Kamijou could not reach him in time, and on the ground were many civilians. He would finish it here and now.

All Might reached Endeavor, and grabbed his right arm. He spun a couple times to gain momentum, and launched him to Kamijou, right arm waiting.

"Sorry I said all those things to you before. That was unprecedented, but now that I know that isn't the true you, I'll apologize." Kamijou said to Endeavor, who he knew was not in his right state of mind. "But you're still an asshole for doing that shit to your son. So take this punch as payback for that." He punched with his full strength downwards at Endeavor's face, with enough force to cancel the momentum he had from All Might's throw.

A shattering glass sound was heard, and the flames subsided.

It was over.

Endeavor fell to the ground, a couple of heroes who used air quirks breaking his fall. He instantly fell unconscious, the rage fueling him subsided. His breathing was heavy, a result of overusing his powerful fire quirk.

All Might landed on his feet without trouble. He raised his right arm in victory. The crowd went wild, and all was well. He was very near his time limit, so he used his remaining energy to go to a safe place to change back into his true form.

Kamijou was saved by Todoroki, who carefully used his ice to catch Kamijou, without letting his right arm reach any part of the ice. The two safely landed on the ground, panting for breath as they sat down in relief.

"Nice save, man." Kamijou gratefully thanked Shouto. "You really saved me back there."

"You can thank me all you want, but you're the real hero here." Shouto said, wanting to give the credit that Kamijou deserved. The media and the other heroes were now approaching the scene, now that it was over.

The two technically broke the law, as they used their quirks in the public.

But they did have the protection of the top two heroes, so it wasn't all bad.

Kamijou Touma and Shouto Todoroki walked to Endeavor, who was now conscious and sitting up.

"My ice… is not enough." Shouto admitted quietly.

"Hmm? You seemed to hold up against Endeavor pretty well." Kamijou replied breezily. Was this a change of heart by Shouto? Maybe he would be willing to use his fire now that he said it.

"That's only because my ice counters his fire. But even then, he beat me easily. He wasn't even using the power he used when fighting All Might." Shouto looked down at his feet. "And then there's All Might. He didn't even need any ice or anything countering the fire to beat him."

"You might have two powers, but it's still one quirk. It's like only flying with an attack helicopter. It's useless. Each element of the quirk is important, and you'll get nowhere if you only use one part." Kamijou said. He tried to think of an analogy, but it wasn't very good.

Shouto seemed to think about it deeply, which pleased Kamijou.

All of a sudden, two figures dropped down on the crater, and a wall of fire surrounded them.

This fire was no ordinary fire.

It was blue. Wild and unleashed, it was dangerous.

One of the figures had a sniper rifle strapped to his back, and was wearing a unique costume of different colors. He had goggles on, and was chewing something. He had a pistol in his right hand.

He was the Psycho Pirate.

The other had black hair, but was wearing a mask that covered everything but his one eye. The mask was black, with intricate markings on it. His eyes were a startling blue, and his hair was as spiky as Kamijou. He wore a basic outfit of a white T-shirt with a black jacket and jeans.

He was the Psycho Pirate's employer. Blue flames trailed him. He was the origin of the blue flames.

Kamijou got into a fighting stance. He sensed that these people were no good. "Who are you?" He demanded sharply. He felt a sharp pain in his body.

He looked and two bullets had been fired into him. A silenced gun held by the masked man was smoking. "Negation. Can't negate a bullet can you?" The man said in a mocking tone. "You'll be kept alive for now." He shot at Endeavor, but a wall of ice blocked the bullet. The man looked at Shouto questioningly. "Protecting him? How surprising."

Endeavor stood up shakily and shot some flames their way. The two dodged easily, but the masked man was still uneasy. "Tch. Pirate, shoot him. To incapacitate him. And I doubt a bullet could kill him anyway."

"Ok~" The Pirate said happily, slinging his rifle and loading a small liquid canister in it. Without even looking at the scope, he shot. The bullet hit Endeavor on the knee, and the Pirate's quirk kicked in.

The bullet was a guilty bullet.

All of the things Endeavor had done so far was unfitting of a hero, especially the things he had done while under the influence of the rage bullet.

That made him extra guilty, the quirk working more effectively.

The guilt put Endeavor in shock, the shock freezing him.

The bullet had already melted, so 5 minutes was the limit. The objective of the two men was to kidnap all three of them. They had already defeated two of them.

Kamijou could not move from the pain of the bullets, and Endeavor had been put into shock. Shouto was the only one in the way.

The other heroes noticed nothing wrong; fire was Endeavor's quirk after all.

Shouto stood over the two protectively, both sides activated.

The masked man scratched his neck. "Honestly, I'm disappointed, Shouto. Protecting your father? Using your fire side?" He made eye contact with Shouto. "Have you become our father's pawn, Shouto?" His eye shone dangerously, and he slowly took off his mask.

"Todoroki Touya. Brother." Shouto said without any hint of shock or surprise. He was honestly not very shocked by this revelation. He knew that the eldest son of Endeavor and his big brother got it the worst out of the four siblings. Vengeance did not come as a surprise. Actually, it was expected.

"You can call me that. But that name does not mean anything to me." Todoroki Touya's voice turned menacing. "My name is Dabi. And since I have no ties to you or your family, I can go all out!" He swiped his hand and wild blue flames ravaged the landscape.

Shouto generated some ice instinctively, but it was quickly melted by the incoming onslaught of hot blue flames. He was too cold to generate anything else that was colder. 'Shit. I can barely make ice… the temperature barely reaches freezing." Shouto looked at his left side, his fire side. Dabi seemed to have no problem using it. Why should he? Fuck it, just this once.

Fire blasted out of Todoroki's left side. It was quite a sight, the sheer output and raw power Shouto could use, after neglecting the entire side for a long time. "Wa… As expected of Endeavor's successor." Dabi said sarcastically.

He rushed forward to meet Shouto in battle. "Seriously, is that all you can do?" Blue flames came out from his arm and shot towards Shouto, who once again blocked it with his ice. "But that ice is pretty annoying." This time the ice didn't melt instantly and effectively blocked Dabi. '5 minutes is almost up… besides, even the dim-witted heroes would notice something wrong about this situation.'

Shouto shot some flames at him to test his power, but Dabi didn't even bother dodging those. His brother sent some of his own flames at him, which he blocked once again with his ice. 'This isn't so bad… I can hold him off, and his fire can't overcome my flames.'

Just when he thought that his ice broke, and flames enveloped Shouto. It didn't damage him much, but after receiving the attack he felt like he had through a good soaking of a hot spring. His breath left him, and sweat dripped off him. He cooled himself off using his ice, while also using the ice to keep Dabi at bay.

He was focused so much on Dabi that he forgot about the other person who was part of this. The Psycho Pirate shot a few silenced bullets at Shouto, who reacted just in time to coat the part of the body where he was being shot at with ice to lessen the damage of the bullets.

'Shit… I can't keep up with two villains on this level…' Ice continually flowed out of him to counter the threat of Dabi, and fire was used to attack the Pirate.

But it was not enough. Very soon Shouto's neck was in the right hand of Dabi, and he lifted him up, strangling him. "You really piss me off you know? This operation took a lot of resources to pull off." Shouto grasped Dabi's hand with his right and froze it.

It didn't do anything, and Dabi burned it in an instant. "Everything was planned to perfection. It all went perfectly, until now. I didn't anticipate you two being able to overpower Endeavor."

Shouto sent an ice glacier to Dabi, who jumped on top of it easily. The Pirate joined him. "And you ruined it. I'll remember this." Dabi didn't seem that disheartened. Endeavor's reputation had to take a dip after this, so it was a partial success.

"You won't get away with this." Shouto heavily said, out of breath.

"Yes I will." Dabi looked at the skies, where he could see many feathers floating. That meant the number 3. Hawks. "...And that's my cue to leave. I'll see you soon, brother. Very soon." He smiled, and disappeared in a column of flame.

Shouto looked around at the damaged city with the crater. He looked at the fire and the masses of people spectating. There were pro heroes everywhere, and ambulances. Police and the such. Kamijou was out and bleeding beside him, and Endeavor was still in shock.

He heard a voice behind him. It said his name quietly. It was Endeavor.

"Shouto… I'm sorry." Endeavor said, under the influence of the guilty bullet.

Shouto was shocked to say the least. He didn't know that Endeavor was still under the influence of artificially induced guilt, and so he took these words to heart.

It was over.

Hawks was a careful and plotting man. He let Dabi go on purpose, to let his guard down. He scattered his feathers everywhere, to make Dabi panic and retreat. They were in a alleyway somewhere.

He was named after the predator bird, after all. They were among the most intelligent of birds, and one of the best hunters. Dabi was the prey and he was the predator. He was merely creating an ideal situation for him to win.

And this was it. His prey was standing alone, calling someone. His companion had left already, but he already had a tracker planted on him.

Endeavor had messed up, and he might even rise in rank to the No. 2 hero after that fiasco.

But he didn't really care about titles like that. Nothing much really interested him. But he was a hero. He would eliminate the villains, and save everyone he could save.

Which is exactly what he did. He saved every single one of the people in danger in this event. His feathers were mighty useful for rescue situations, and his speed was unmatched.

Hawks sent his feathers to Dabi, hoping to quickly incapacitate him. They did not touch his skin, as the villain went up in flames and burned all of them. "Hoping that would work." Hawks muttered, disappointed.

"Oho. It's number three. It's an honor to meet you in the flesh." Dabi said emotionlessly. "So you've followed me here? I knew those feathers in the sky was fishy."

"Hmm, you figured it out?" Hawks took a closer look at Dabi. "That was quick. You must be quite intelligent." Hawks said aloofly. "Well, you're under arrest, so can you give up and bring yourself in?" He asked hopefully

"..." Dabi put his hands in his pockets.

"...I'll take that as a no." Hawks said as he sped towards Dabi.

'He's fast.' Dabi could not keep up with his eyes and attacked using an AOE attack, to keep him away. He could not pinpoint exactly where the hero was, so he attacked everywhere. A wall of fire covering all 360 degrees with Dabi in the middle appeared, and was sent forward.

Hawks merely flew up to the sky, avoiding the attack entirely. He then dived, just like a hawk. He broke the speed barrier and hit Dabi with his wings in the stomach. "You're no match for a pro-hero."

Dabi grunted in pain, but lit up in flames, singeing Hawk's feathers as he barely avoided the fire. 'Shit… he's right. My reactions are not fast enough to catch him, and he's just way too fast for me. I'll have to retreat.' He turned on his heels and started to run.

Hawks scoffed at the attempt and effortlessly caught up to him, restraining him by tripping him face first onto the ground, grabbing his right arm and held it in a lock.

One more twist would break the whole arm. "Surrender." Hawks then pulled out a pair of plastic disposable handcuffs. Metal ones would weigh him down.

Dabi was in big trouble now. He was this close to being captured, which would be bad for him. He was a villain destined for big things, he could not get caught now. 'Shit… this sucks... I'll have to use my max firepower.'

"Now, keep still while I put on your handcuffs. If I suspect that you're trying to run away, I'll break that arm." Hawks said while slipping the handcuffs on. "Now, you have rights, do you know them? You have the right to remain silent…"

'How retarded. Nothing could hold me. My flames burn through everything!' Dabi grit his teeth, ready for the heat he was going to produce

His quirk was hot. Very, very hot. His father, Endeavor, could withstand that heat. But he, Touya Todoroki could not. He had inherited a part of his mother's quirk, the ice quirk, to have a lower resistance to heat overall. He could not use flames that were that hot, that much. It would burn himself.

That was why he was shunned by his father. He had the firepower, but he didn't have the body. It was like having a top quality graphics card, with a 60-hertz monitor. There's no point to it.

The flames released was unlike anything Hawks had seen. It rivaled; maybe even surpassed Endeavor's heat. It was like a firebomb had gone off, and Dabi was the container. The flames swirled and created a tornado, a blue swirling giant of a tornado, which rose to higher than most of the low rise buildings in this area.

Hawks was caught in the flames but quickly escaped with his full speed. His feathers were active, ready to save whoever might be affected by the flames, but it wasn't needed. The flames died down quickly and didn't do any lasting damage.

Hawks sighed in both relief and disappointment. There was no one hurt at least, but it was disappointing that he lost the culprit. There was no way he could find him now, he could be anywhere in the city. He flew back to the crater

Dabi crouched in a warehouse that would be his base of operations. He was burnt throughout his whole body, his hands, his face, his neck, his legs; Nothing was left unscarred. 'Ugh… this is a pain.'

He really needed to find a way to use his fire without any restrictions. This heat limit is fucking frustrating as hell. And he'd have to get skin grafts, at some dodgy unlicensed place because he was a criminal whose name was known. This really was a pain.

He looked at himself at the mirror. Todoroki Touya was no more.

He was created by heroes. He was crafted by fire.

This was the birth of the villain, Dabi.

And he would get revenge on all three of them.

Between the Lines:

"Principal, don't you think these two should be removed from the recommended? Look at all the commotion they've caused." A tired man with long black hair said.

The mouse-like principal jumped out of his seat and looked at the files the man gave him.

The students were Kamijou Touma and Shouto Todoroki.

The principal laughed. "No, no. On the contrary, if we don't allow their recommendations to be valid, the public will not be happy. They're treated as heroes, after that incident with Endeavor, even if the authorities disapprove."

"They broke the law."

"And for good reason. We are not a normal school. They acted like heroes, so we should give them extra credit, really." The principal happily said.

"That's well and all, but they aren't heroes yet. They are still normal highschool boys where you can find anywhere." The man argued

"Of course they aren't heroes yet. That's why I want them to attend the course." The principal showed no signs of budging.

The man growled. "What is your plan, principal? Why did you partner me up with the person who you know I do not like." He demanded.

"Oh, for no good reason. Just that your quirks are pretty similar. It would make for an interesting fight." The principal sipped his tea calmly.

"Why is he in the recommended anyway? Kamijou Touma I'm talking about. His quirk doesn't increase his physical capabilities; there's no way he'd keep up with the others. Especially when there's only 5 spaces for recommendation." The man slipped his hands out of his pockets

"He will pass. I'm sure of it." The principal looked at the man. "You underestimate him, Aizawa-sensei."

"Well, I'm not holding back." On that note, Shota Aizawa turned on the principal and walked away, hands in pockets and slouching.

Kamijou Touma… What an interesting quirk he has.

Erasure vs Negation.

Aizawa was oddly looking forward to it.


	6. Chapter 6

-"Again!" All Might called out to Kamijou, who was clutching his right hand. "Kamijou, you have to learn this before tomorrow. The recommendation exam is a lot harder than you'd think it is."

"Oh really?" Kamijou raised his eyebrows. "Do tell."

All Might sighed. "Well, first off, there are over 40 participants, and they only accept 5 or 6 every year for the hero course. Do you have confidence that you'll outperform 35 other people in physical tests when they have feat enhancing superpowers?"

"Probably not. But there are other tests, right? It wouldn't be rational to rank people just from physical ability, am I right?" Kamijou asked, showing his insightfulness.

"Yes, but I can't tell you yet. Your combat abilities will be tested, and if you do exceptionally well in that, your rank will rise considerably." All Might told him. "It is your best chance, so you need to have a trump card in your arsenal."

"But-" Kamijou started, but All Might cut him off.

"By the way, if you fail this test, you'll be automatically entered into the normal entrance test, and that would include you fighting robots." All Might cheerfully said. "You'll get devoured in seconds!"

Kamijou did not like fighting robots. They were made out of metal, and punching metal hurt. Even his abnormal right hand had no effect on them. "Alright, I'll do my best in the recommendation exam, then."

"Good." All Might beamed. "Now try it again, the move which I was teaching you to do."

'How does he know what my right hand can do anyway? It's a bit strange, but his own power is a bit strange as well. Maybe he is giving me his own experience from managing his own power…' Kamijou speculated.

In reality, All Might only had this information for Kamijou's new move because of Nezu's intense research about that right arm in the past week. The new move was called Lion's Roar, and it had been recorded in a rare old occult book which Nezu had obtained for himself.

The details of the move were sent to All Might by an encrypted email. If Kamijou could truly learn this move, it would make him much more powerful than he was before. It was a long-range move which allows Imagine Breaker to be pushed out of the medium, and negate everything in front of it.

If this was true, he could get rid of his glaring weakness of long ranged attacks and would be a useful trump card, a way to decisively win a match. It would work well in the exam, as the one fight is crucial if Kamijou wanted to pass. Barely anyone won that match, but All Might believed that Kamijou could.

But the problem was how Kamijou would learn to perform this move. The email that he got said that Imagine Breaker needed to 'push' it's power out of the medium, but when he told that to Kamijou, all he got was a blank questioning face. All Might then told Kamijjou he needed to make a physical pushing motion, and that's what they had done ever since

All Might wanted to try something new. "Ok, this isn't working." He wrecked his brain to think of a solution. He turned to Kamijou. "Does your right arm feel… Different from your left arm?"

Kamijou frowned and held his right arm out. "Not really. Maybe I do, but I've had this arm for so long, I really don't know the difference, but maybe there is if I focus on it when it's negating something."

All Might turned into his muscle form. "Try to touch me, and focus on your right hand and the sensation that you feel." He gestured to his back. "Go on, then."

Kamijou walked forward reluctantly. "Well, if you say so." He tapped his right hand onto All Might, and began feeling for anything different from his left arm.

With a sound of shattering glass, All Might deflated back into his true form. "Well?" he asked.

"Yes… there's some kind of heavy feeling in my right arm... it's barely noticeable, though. If I wasn't concentrating, there's no way I could have felt this." Kamijou said. He looked at his right hand. Was this a path towards using Imagine Breaker more effectively? The God's Right Seat member Terra of the Left did say that he was misusing it.

"Brilliant." All Might turned back into his muscle form. "Now try to focus on that feeling, and push it out of your right hand." He pointed his thumb at himself. "Try to get me out of my muscle form."

Kamijou almost forgot that feeling of heaviness, but he focused on trying to remember that feeling, and found himself quickly being able to emulate that feeling in his mind.

"Ok," Kamijou strained his right arm. He focused on that heavy feeling, and he suddenly felt it in his right arm. 'So I have to pushhhhhhh…' He made a full sweeping motion with his right hand clenched.

When his hand was positioned straight towards All Might, he stopped his hand and made a physical pushing motion, spreading his fingers outwards and straightening his entire right arm. In his mind, he imagined that heavy feeling leaving his right hand, blitzing straight towards All Might.

A sound like an F1 car came out of his hand, and All Might turned back into his true form. 'Wow. It actually worked.' thought an amazed All Might. 'If he could master this move, it would completely cover his weakness of long ranged attacks.'

After thinking that, a cold feeling washed over All Might. He froze in shock. His body would not move, and as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared. 'That was the invisible power within Kamijou's hand…' He looked over. "Was that…"

Kamijou took a deep breath. "Yeah, it was. I had a feeling this might happen." He looked at his hand. "Now Imagine Breaker's back to seal it."

"Seems like the attack removes Imagine Breaker from your right hand for a moment. At that moment, the Invisible Thing comes out. Since the feeling I got from being exposed to it wasn't as bad as last time, and since nothing came out of the arm, some of the power that Imagine Breaker has was converted outside of the right arm and sent outside." All Might analysed.

"This makes this move a risky one to use. You need to learn to control how much of Imagine Breaker you send out each time you use it. Think of a percentage, and focus on that. Think of it like an egg in a microwave," All Might suggested. "Control it and use enough power to not let it break."

Kamijou was still uneasy. "But it's risky. I rather not make use of this new technique if it involves something so potentially dangerous."

"I can see what you're getting at, but it'd be a good idea to just save this move as a trump card, and lower the percentage of Imagine Breaker used when using that move to something that would not cause a difference in the activity of the Invisible Thing." All Might offered.

Kamijou considered this. "Alright. But we'll have to experiment with the percentages. I'll only use the percentages of Imagine Breaker which wouldn't have any effect on the power within."

They tested out percentages from one to five per cent, and found that the Invisible Thing didn't erupt out on everything between those values. 5% was pushing it a bit, and Touma could sense some kind of uneasy feeling within his arms after using it.

By the end of the day, he had learnt to control the percentages with absolute concentration. For safety reasons, he would always double check his control over his power. As a result, his new technique took a little over half a second to deploy.

It was already dark by the time the two had finished their session. "I'm glad you've learned to use the technique by the end of today. Tomorrow is the big day after all. The entrance exam for recommended students." All Might said to Kamijou. "Make sure you get a good meal when you get back, and sleep as early as possible."

Kamijou promised he would do that, and returned to his dorm. 'I wonder how Todoroki is doing. I haven't seen him since the Endeavor incidence.'

After the fight had concluded, both Kamijou and Todoroki had been taken to hospital for a checkup. Both had no severe injuries, and Kamijou was given permission to leave the next day. When he checked his phone on social media as well as newspapers and television, he was surprised by the amount of attention given to the 'illusion killer', who was revealed to be the one fighting Endeavor with All Might.

Unfortunately, this time, his face wasn't censored. His age was revealed, as well as his stature and appearance. This was going to be a problem.

As he expected, many people recognised his face on his way back home. 'So is this the life of a celebrity? Such misfortune!'

The next day, Kamijou woke up at 7 in the morning sharp. He was not going to allow his misfortune to mess that day up. The time he needed to get to U.A was 8:30, and it took him roughly 15 minutes to walk to the campus. It also usually takes him 30 minutes to get ready, but he figured he'd give himself some more time. Just in case.

Strangely nothing really misfortunate happened when he got ready. Sure, he slipped in the bathroom, and broke a plate, but it didn't really take much time to get over that.

On his way to the school, nothing much happened as well. He dropped his wallet and coins spilt out onto the road, some even to the drain. He feared the worse, but the coins which rolled down the drain were just one yen coins. His losses were bearable.

'There's got to be a catch somewhere.' thought Kamijou. 'My luck today isn't that good, but compared to the average, its pretty good.' He feared the worse was yet to come. It would obviously happen at the Entrance Exam, which was one of the events he couldn't let his misfortune mess

He got to U.A 30 minutes early. He was not the first one there, there were a couple of others already there, including Todoroki. They were gathered at the reception area. Some were sitting at all types of different chairs, while some were standing up. Todoroki was one of the people standing up.

While walking up to greet him, he gave notice to a couple of other students, especially the ones who were more noticeable. He also gave off a noticeable aura, which made multiple students recognise his face from the news. Whispers were instantly heard throughout the room.

One was a girl who had long black hair with a fancy hairdo. Much of her skin was exposed, which of course appealed to a growing boy like Kamijou.

Todoroki noticed Kamijou walking his way, and so he bluntly addressed him. "Hello, Kamijou. What is it that you want."

Kamijou was used to Todoroki's cold demeanour and glossed over it. "I just wanted to say hi. Besides, I haven't seen you since the incident with Endeavor. I also wanted to ask you how it was going with yourself, and him. Are your injuries healing up nicely?"

"They were nothing serious themselves. Do not worry about me." Todoroki replied. It seemed like he was trying to concentrate for the upcoming exam.

"Good to hear." Kamijou smiled at him. "So how's Endeavor? Is he alright?"

Todoroki visibly seemed more guarded when Kamijou mentioned his name. "He still has injuries and will not be continuing as a hero for about a month. However, he has been dismissed from the hospital and stays at home."

Kamijou sighed. It was good to know that Endeavor's injuries were healing, but the relationship between father and son was still icy at best. "Is your relationship any better?"

Todoroki hesitated. "Well, he has been acting more… subdued lately. Not as short-tempered. He doesn't snap at us which is a nice change of pace." Todoroki made eye contact with Kamijou. "So thank you. Our relationship might never heal, but it won't get any worse."

Kamijou smiled happily. "Good to hear." It was good progress on his part. "So anyway-"

The sound of heavy wind interrupted Kamijou mid-sentence. A towering figure stood in the doorway to the room. "Plusssssss ULTRA" The figure yelled, wind blowing into the room.

The wind was nothing substantial, but Kamijou's arm still went off. A sound of shattering glass was heard over the silence. Everyone paid attention to the new, quirky individual.

"Ahhhh, the great U.A.! I've always wanted to say it in the very campus!" The hyperactive boy looked over at Kamijou, singling out from the crowd. He pushed his way forward towards Kamijou, with everyone looking.

"Eh?" Kamijou said startled. "Me?" he said while pointing to himself. Todoroki quietly vanished to the shadows and sat down on a chair, not wanting to get involved with ty, he noisy boy.

Kamijou took a good long look at the boy. His most distinctive features were his shaved head, and his heavy, muscular build. But what caught his attention after that was the huge grin on his face and his eyes burning with passion.

"Yes, you!" The boy laughed heartily. "Don't think I didn't see you completely stopping my wind with your fist! What's more, is that you're the person who fought with All Might on the news! The Illusion Killer! I saw your fight: what passion! What intensity! It's an honour taking the exam by your side!"

Kamijou, not used to this kind of praise and attention sheepishly said, "Gee, thanks. You seem like a nice guy, what's your name? Mine's Kamijou Touma." He offered, introducing himself to the boy.

"Inasa Yoarashi. I hope we'll get along here, and pass this exam together!" Yoarashi enthusiastically offered his hand to Kamijou to shake, and Kamijou obliged.

'What a firm grip' Kamijou thought while shaking his hand with Yoarashi. He seemed like a cool guy, and he's definitely one of the most potent candidates, considering the nature of his quirk and his body strength.

Todoroki, being Todoroki ignored the hotheaded boy. Associating with such a kind in such a critical time would hinder his concentration and would, therefore, affect his performance in the later test. He just gave Yoarashi a quick glare with his cold eyes.

Yoarashi was surprisingly taken aback by this. He kept quiet, which was unusual to see, especially after the hyperactive display of personality when he first arrived. Kamijou, who noticed something wrong with Yoarashi, quickly excused Todoroki. "Don't worry about him. He's naturally like that, he doesn't mean it. He just wants to focus on the upcoming exam."

Yoarashi, after hearing that, got a bit of his fiery personality back. "Oh. I guess some people would be pretty nervous about this exam, huh?"

'He isn't feeling nervous at all?' Kamijou wondered. He took a closer look into Yoarashi's eyes, and found determination in them. No hesitation was present, nor was there any fear or anxiousness. He really was the real deal. He was a strong contender for one of the 5 spots available for recommendation.

Yoarashi didn't show it, but he was genuinely disturbed by the eyes that Shouto Todoroki had glared upon him. He knew of course who Todoroki was. Everyone in the room knew that he was the son of Endeavor, the famed Number 2 hero.

But Yoarashi knew those eyes. Those cold eyes were the very same that belonged to his own father, Endeavor. He had had past experiences with Endeavor, and that made him resentful of him.

Yoarashi hid his feelings and continued smiling. He would try to get to know Todoroki better, and decide if he was the same as his father in this exam.

When the time came, a man came into the room. He wore a ridiculous outfit, with a boom box on his voicebox. Kamijou remembered reading about him, who was a pro-hero named Present Mic.

"Alrighty everyone, who's ready to roll!?" No-one answered. "Great response, so let's get straight into the exam! The exam is split into 3 stages, each of them prepared to measure your overall ability to the fullest extent. The first stage is the written exam, and will be held at the hall!"

Written exams. Kamijou was no genius, and he couldn't keep up with the schoolwork at Academy City, but he was one year ahead of everyone else in the room, and the Academy City curriculum should be much more difficult then what they have here. If he could pass the finals for his third year of middle school and his mid-terms in his mid-terms, he should have no trouble with this.

"You will have an hour to finish the paper. It is split into three subjects. Japanese, Math, and Sciences. There will be calculators provided, but don't communicate in any way, or you'll get disqualified!" Present Mic said enthusiastically

"The second and third phases of the exam will measure your physical and combat abilities. I will explain them further once you have completed the written exams, alright? OK, first of all, you'll be given a sticker with a number on it. This will be used to easily identify you, so please come forward and find your name and number on this sheet of paper!" Present Mic held up a sheet of paper and stuck in on a wall. "After you've seen your number, go to the table over on the right and find the sticker with your number on it, and then stick it somewhere where we can see it!"

Kamijou's number was 32.

After everyone had done that, Present Mic continued. "Are there any questions for me? This is your last chance!"

There were no hands raised, and it was dead silent in the room. "Alrighty, now, the five students who will be accepted into U.A. as recommended students will be decided at once at the end of the day. On each phase, there will be rankings on how students have done. The top five will be immediately accepted."

A girl raised her hand. "What happens to the rest of the students then?"

"The rest of the students will be offered to participate in the U.A. Entrance exam along with everyone else. The higher your rank, the more of an advantage you get in that exam. So do your best, even if you think you won't get the top 5."

This was good news for everyone, and many murmured their approval.

"Anyways, let's get started. The other two phases of the exam will be explained to you after the written one." Present Mic said, "Follow me to the exam centre!"

They stopped at a large classroom after walking for a few minutes. Kamijou was oddly calm, knowing that he should be familiar with the topic. He glanced over at Todoroki and Yoarashi, and they both looked normal.

Kamijou walked into the hall and sat down in a seat. There was a test in front of him, about 20 pages long. He had two hours. It was time.

It was 10 minutes after the first stage of the exam concluded. Kamijou had finished early, with about fifteen minutes left. He felt pretty confident, but he still double checked his answers. It was not that tough, and should have honestly took him a shorter time to complete.

He was on his way onto the venue of the second stage of the exam, being led on by Present Mic. He was walking with Todoroki and Yoarashi at his side. Yoarashi was on a ramble about the contents of the exam, and while Kamijou was actively participating in the one-sided conversation, Todoroki was ignoring both of them outright.

"So how about you Todoroki? How did you do in your test.?" Yoarashi enthusiastically asked.

"None of your business." Todoroki curtly said, walking faster to avoid him.

Yoarashi was taken aback, but thought to what Kamijou said to him the first time something like this had happened. He was just anxious about the test, and tension was high. That was why he was acting the way he was. His thoughts drifted to Endeavor and his cold, angry eyes. He was feeling the same thing from Todoroki.

Kamijou frowned at Todoroki, but before he could say anything, they had suddenly stopped. They were at a large sports ground, with a racing circuit and different tools scattered around a field in the middle of the 400m track.

"This is the second stage of the exam. It is a test of your physical capabilities. You will be separated into 8 groups, and each group will be at a different test, rotating around the circuit until the very end. There will be a long distance marathon race at the end, as it needs the whole circuit."

Kamijou was put into a group without Yoarashi or Todoroki. Instead, he found himself with the girl he had eyed at the start. On closer inspection, She has long black hair that is tied into a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right side of her face, and onyx eyes which resemble a cat.

There was little communication within the group; everyone there was competing against everyone else, after all. Kamijou barely noticed the other people in his group, and the only reason he recognised the girl was of her unique appearance and the fact that he also saw her beforehand.

There were 8 tests in total, and each of them measured a different physical ability. Muscular Tension, Muscular Power, Muscular Endurance, Cardiovascular Endurance, Reaction Speed and Movement Speed, also the Long Distance Race. Kamijou was at the station for measuring Muscular Endurance.

The test consisted of push-ups, situps, planks, walking lunges, and weight squats. The instructor standing over them recorded their score. 30 minutes were allocated for the completion of 50 of those activities each, the plank taking up 4 minutes. The faster the time taken for completing those activities, the better the score.

Surprisingly, use of quirks was prohibited in this stage, but Present Mic had made it clear that use of quirks was allowed in some of the stages.

This was not one of them. This test just measured pure physical ability. Quirks aren't everything, after all. You cannot rely on only one thing.

This, of course, benefitted Kamijou.

He blew past the competition in this one, finishing up at 25 minutes. The next to come was at 27, 28 minutes. Some didn't even make it past the 30-minute time limit.

Even the supervisor looked impressed by his time.

Cardiovascular Endurance was next.

The beep test.

Split into 21 levels, this infamous test was one even Kamijou had done before. Unfortunately, the use of Quirks was allowed.

Not everyone had a quirk related to speed or stamina, but they had things that would help them in the running. Kamijou didn't

When it came to doing the test, Kamijou finished at level 16. A very respectable score indeed, but he wasn't first.

4 people in his group outscored him. 1 even got to the final level.

It wasn't a bad score, but out of 45 candidates, only 5 would be chosen. If he wanted to become a recommendation student at U.A., this wasn't enough.

There was a 10-minute break until the next stage, a much-needed one at this point.

As Kamijou sat down, gulping down some water, he lost his grip on it, and it fell, spilling the contents all over the ground and onto his pants. "Such misfortune." Kamijou sighed. He had what looked like a pee stain on his pants.

Suddenly, a slender hand appeared from the side. In it was a large piece of paper towel. "You can use this." A voice rang out.

Kamijou looked behind him and saw that girl he noticed before. "Ahh, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

Kamijou took the napkin with his left hand and used it to mop up most of the water on his crotch, the water that hasn't already been soaked into the fabric at least.

The girl sat next to him. "My name is Yaoyorozu Momo. It's nice to meet you." She introduced herself. She had a manner of speaking kind of like some of the Tokiwadai girls that Kamijou had met before. She was elegantly speaking, with a polite and formal speech pattern. This girl was a typical rich girl.

"Likewise. My name is Kamijou Touma."

"You've done very well in the two tests we've already done. And I don't think I've seen you use your Quirk yet, which is very impressive indeed." Yaoyorozu complimented him generously.

Kamijou chuckled sheepishly. He set aside the now soaked paper towel onto his left side and rubbed his head. "Nah, I only did mediocrely in the beep test. You've done consistently well in both tests, however."

Her face flushed. "Oh, thank you. But I don't think I've seen you use your quirk yet, have you?" She asked.

"Well, that's because my quirk doesn't really help in these situations. It doesn't do much in most situations, to be honest." The signal came to signal the start of the next test. Kamijou propped himself up with his hands and stood up with a sweeping motion.

His right hand accidentally glanced the paper towel that was still lying there. A sound of breaking glass could be heard.

Kamijou frowned. He didn't notice what had caused Imagine Breaker to go off and straightened himself with a confused look on his face. "Well, good luck on the rest of the exams."

Yaoyorozu smiled. "Same to you. I hope we both pass this."

After he walked away, Yaoyorozu looked at the spot where the tissue used to be. 'What an interesting quirk…'

The next test was based on reflexes. Reaction speed. They went inside for this test, and it was a computer-based test assisted with Virtual Reality.

There was nothing really notable with the test, and the parameters in which his result was in was peak human level. Considering there were 4 others who had done better than him, it was a relatively lousy result.

The next test was the movement speed test. It came with a mixture of activities, including sidestep, long jump and high jump, and finally the 100m sprint at the end.

Kamijou did average compared to the others yet again. He was still at a peak human level he found.

He was getting worried at this point. Surely his ranking wasn't going to be in the top 5 after this. "Such misfortune…" he softly groaned.

The next few tests were relatively straightforward, and nothing of interest happened. Kamijou ranked at the middle, mostly in the top half, but never in the top 3.

The final test was the marathon. Everyone doing the exam gathered and walked together to the track, which had 8 lanes and stretched for what seemed like forever.

"This track is 10 kilometres long. There will be 8 participants for each heat, so who wants to go first?" Present Mic enthusiastically said. "Quirks will be allowed as well, so it'll be super exciting!"

There were a few hands up. Todoroki was one, surprisingly, in addition with a couple more people he didn't recognise.

"Me! I want to race first!" Yoarashi, seeing Todoroki raise his hand up, decided to raise his as well. He wanted to get along with Todoroki, and this race would be a great opportunity. A passionate race against someone was always a good icebreaker.

Kamijou was already tired from all those tests. He didn't have superhuman endurance or stamina, so he decided to wait until last to go. It wasn't like he was going to have a good result anyway. 4 kilometres was a long distance to someone like Kamijou without a quirk.

The participants of the first heat came up. Yoarashi was in the middle, standing next to Todoroki. "Hey, let's give it our all in this race, eh? You're super strong, so a race like this has bound to be passionate!" Yoarashi exclaimed.

Todoroki gave him a quick glare to shut him up, and then faced forward, focusing on the race. He didn't like hot-headed guys like those. Impulsive, annoying, and ultimately dangerous.

Yoarashi wasn't expecting a warm response. Todoroki had, twice, given him no acknowledgement. He assumed it was because of the race and the nature of the competition, and assurance by Kamijou convinced that Todoroki didn't really mean it, but he could see it in his eyes. They were the same eyes. Father and son. He couldn't sense hatred, but the coldness in them gave him chills.

'One more chance. After this race, I'll try again to make friends.' Yoarashi swore. Now it was time for the race. He could prove himself to Shouto Todoroki, to make him acknowledge his passion and power.

Yoarashi had seen Todoroki's power first hand. He had witnessed his performance in the previous tests, but he had never compared him with himself. There was no doubt that Todoroki was one of the top students here, maybe even the best. If he wanted to put up a good fight against a monster like that, he would have to give it his full attention.

"Are you ready?!" Present Mic yelled out. He was using his volume enhancer now. The competitors got into their starting positions. "Get set…" eight sets of knees came off of the ground. Present Mic took out an air horn and placed it near his volume enhancer.

"GOOO!" He activated the horn as he said that, and they were off.

Todoroki immediately took the lead, stacking ice in front of him to move far faster than everyone else in his heat.

'He's stacking ice on ice and moving like that? Damn, that's fast!' Yoarashi thought. 'Those were some mean eyes, but power-wise, he's the real deal, and then some! I'd better step up my game now.' Yoarashi was propelling himself forward using his wind, a high powered thrust machine.

He took it to the next level, and was slowly catching up with Todoroki. They were already miles ahead of all the other competitors.

The rest of the race was just Todoroki and Yoarashi racing against each other at full speed, one overtaking the other constantly. Finally, at the end of the race, it was Yoarashi who won.

'Ho-holy shit.' Present Mic looked at the timer. The times that they got were three minutes below the average for last year. 'We got a good bunch of rookies this year.'

After winning, Yoarashi heartily walked up to Todoroki. 'This is my chance to make friends with him! After our passion filled race, he has to acknowledge my attempts at friendship now!'

Todoroki was breathing heavily, standing still with his hands on his knees, looking down on the ground. He didn't come first, which was a disappointment. He felt a twinge of frustration towards Yoarashi.

"Yoo! That was one hell of a race, huh?" Yoarashi greeted. "My name's Yoarashi Yoraoshi if you didn't catch that the first time. I hope we can get along!" He stuck his hand out to him.

'Tch.' Todoroki's heart hardened. He looked up with an icy look in his eyes. "Don't get in my way." He growled, glaring at him with the frustration he felt not winning. He walked away from him, ignoring the outstretched hand in front of him.

Yoarashi, hand still out, watched as Shouto Todoroki walked away from him and his final attempt at friendship. It was certain now. There was no way he'd ever get along with Todoroki.

Yoarashi slowly walked back to the rest of the group. The second heat was just about starting now, but that didn't concern him.

'Those eyes, there's no doubt. They're the same as Endeavor's. At first, I thought it was just a family trait that passed down. Maybe he didn't mean it, so I ignored it. They had a cold feeling to it, but there was no hatred, no anger in them like Endeavor's. But now, I could sense something else in the eye. A fiery, negative emotion. Was it frustration? No, there was a bit of hatred in there.' Yoarashi darkly pondered.

'Heroes should have fiery, passionate personalities! They should hold no hatred or negative emotion for everyone, except for some villains. Even worse, people like those two, filled with hatred, I will never accept as a hero!'

The first heats had been completed, and it was finally Kamijou's turn for his turn. The hype that happened after the intense first heat was still etched in their memories.

Kamijou walked up to his lane and got into his starting position. He was more or less recovered from all the hard physical work he had gone through, and felt he could finish it fairly quickly.

The sound of the airhorn came, and they were off. Immediately, Kamijou dropped to the last place. He intended to save his energy for the last sprint and go at a slow pace at first.

Everyone else was already in front of him, and he could see quirks in action. He looked forward, and his eyes focused on two people at the corner of his eye, away from the end line. Their body language made it seem like one was confronting another.

Yoarashi and Todoroki. They did not look like it was a friendly confrontation. He saw Todoroki slap Yoarashi's hand away and walk elsewhere. Yoarashi froze in shock for a short while, and then went after him.

Kamijou sighed and ran faster. He might be needed to stop any potential dangerous action one might do to the other. He had a vague reason why Yoarashi might be pissed, but he had no idea why Todoroki was being so unfriendly. He still had a chance to patch that relationship up, and he intended to try.

Kamijou, now running full speed overtook two people close to the finish line, and finished 4th out of 6th. A good score for a person who had no power. But that was the least of his worries. He ran straight to where Yoarashi and Shoto were.

"I hate you. Those eyes you've got, they were exactly like that." Yoarashi spat out at Todoroki.

"Huh? Who the hell are you talking about?" Todoroki incredulously asked him. "I've got nothing to do with that, so leave me the hell alone! I don't want anything to do with you" Todoroki shouted at him. 'Why am I so worked up about this? Is it because he beat me in the race?'

He then tried to forcefully push Yoarashi out of his way, to continue onto the place they had to go after the race. Yoarashi took the blow, but was not happy about that.

He was seriously pissed off right now. Even he didn't know why he was feeling like that. Was it because of all the rejections he received when trying to befriend him? Was it because he held a grudge towards his father?

No. It was all of those reasons. It was all of those and a couple more, the fact that he actually used force to push him out of his way instead of asking, it was the cold eyes filled with hatred while ignoring his presence. His target was now walking away, with his back facing towards Yoarashi.

Wind was generated around Yoarashi. It was a decision that was half conscious, half unconscious. He sent a powerful gust of wind towards Todoroki, enough force to knock him onto the ground just like how he attempted to do so with his hands.

"I HATE YOU!" After saying that, he launched his attack at him. It would most definitely hit him, the element of surprise being a powerful weapon.

He instantly regretted it. This wasn't what a hero would do. If he could see his expression at that moment, his eyes would seem cold and filled with anger. Just like the eyes he hated himself.

Todoroki noticed a whistling sound behind him. It was the sound of the wind. 'He's attacking me?!' He got his ice ready to block the potential attack.

But a sound of shattering glass could be heard, and the wind attack disappeared, along with the ice that Todoroki created. Kamijou had arrived. "What were you doing, Yoarashi?" he shouted at him demandingly.

"I-I'm sorry. It was out of impulse, I never meant to hurt him." Yoarashi seemed plenty shocked about what he almost did.

Kamijou sighed. "I don't get the beef between you two, but can you please sort this out with words, not violence?" He addressed both of them.

By now, Present Mic had arrived on the scene. "All right guys, calm down! It's all just a friendly competition here, no need to be so worked up!"

Present Mic made them shake hands and make up, but you could still feel the tension between the two. Todoroki didn't seem to care much, and much of the atmosphere was caused by Yoarashi himself. He then escorted them to the next stage of the exam. "Kamijou, you'd better come soon. The next exam is about to start."

"Got it. I'll go to the toilet first." Kamijou called back. He began trudging to the male's toilet on the other side of the training ground.

'Seems like this grudge won't be over soon.' Sighed Kamijou. He didn't really get what the problem was, but it looked like it would be over for now. He looked at his right hand. 'I wouldn't have gotten there in time if I didn't use Lion's Roar… looks like it sometimes is a good idea to learn new techniques.'

He was actually 5 meters away when the wind attack was unleashed. Kamijou, having no choice, he sent his new technique forward at 5% of Imagine Breaker. It wasn't enough to trigger any fear from the invisible thing, so there was no harm done.

Kamijou flexed his hand. It did take a while for Lion's Roar to negate those attacks. It was probably because 5% wasn't a lot. He would have to use a higher percentage if the situation pertains to it.

He had to admit it, he didn't want to. The thing beyond the right-hand scares even himself, and therefore he was reluctant in using Lion's Roar.

He did his business and went to the rendezvous location for the next phase of the exam.

They were now in a large indoor complex, waiting for orders. The adults have gone in a sealed door to get ready for the next phase as well as to "evaluate" results. Before they left, they did say they would show the rankings of the exam so far, so everyone in the room was a bit tense.

Even though Todoroki and Yoarashi were sitting on opposite sides of the room, the tension between them was still thick. Occasional glares at each other, combined with aggressive body language contributed to that tension.

Kamijou Touma was sitting in the middle, acting to be a buffer between them. Beside him sat Yaoyorozu Momo, who for some reason kept following him around.

"So, what is happening between the two of them?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I have no idea. They have some beef between them at first for some reason, but then it escalated when Yoarashi attacked Todoroki." Touma sighed.

"Yoarashi attacked him?" Yaoyorozu repeated, shocked. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Nah, I got there in time, and Yoarashi never meant to attack him anyway, so it was a weak attack," Touma revealed.

"Well, that's good that nothing happened at the end." Yaoyorozu paused and changed the subject. "What are your predictions for the leaderboards?"

"Well, Yoarashi and Todoroki are probably at the top, as well as you from what I've seen from you so far, you'd probably be at the top five as well." Kamijou offhandedly said. "I've done OK, but my quirk doesn't work on things like these. I'll be near the bottom." He sighed. "Such misfortune."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Yaoyorozu said. "You still have a chance to catch up, since the next exam will be what you're good at."

"Wait, what? What will it be on?" Kamijou asked curiously. There weren't many things he was good at.

The room suddenly went quiet. Yaoyorozu shushed him from talking. She smiled. "You'll see."

Present Mic came in the room, and behind him, a screen lit up. It was a table of names and scores based on the first few tests. The top 5 had a green highlight to their names. "The names with green are the ones that would go receive the recommendation. There is still one last exam left, so don't fret. This exam can be worth a lot of points, but it is hard to get."

Kamijou observed the table, and sure enough, there was Todoroki and Yoarashi at first and second respectively, and Yaoyorozu at 4th. He himself was at the middle of the table, dead average. "I guess this was expected," Kamijou thought to himself. "Looks like I gotta try really hard for this next test."

"So this next exam will be a practical one, and will measure your fighting ability. As you all know, fighting is an essential part of being a Hero, and since the physical tests don't exactly measure fighting ability, we have a practical, fighting exam to make those who have specialised quirks to show it off" Present Mic announced. "Every single one of you still has a chance to make it into the top 5. And even if you don't make it, you will still be invited to the regular exams, where you will receive a better advantage as you climb the ranks. Give it your all, lets go!" Present Mic turned and gestured for them to follow him.

They all went into another room, this time with more comfortable seating and televisions screens. It was obviously a waiting room. "You will be called up, 4 at a time, in a special order. Each of your opponents will be selected from a roster of teachers, who have been chosen for you due to compatibility with your quirk to allow you to showcase your power to the fullest."

Murmurs rang out through the room. Teachers? They were going to get destroyed!

"Don't worry, the teachers will have handicaps. Major handicaps, in fact, they wear weights holding half of their body weight. You'll all have a chance to beat them." Present Mic enthusiastically yelled out. "However, due to unforeseen circumstances, the Top 2 contenders shall face each other in a battle. This was decided due to the compatibility of the two quirks of Shouto Todoroki and Inasa Yoarashi, which would allow them to show their full strength. They will compete last."

Yoarashi and Todoroki glared at each other. It was now obvious to everyone that they had beef with each other. Whoever thought it was a good idea to pair the two together to fight needed to be fired. But maybe there was a reason behind all that. But either way, that would be an extraordinary fight.

"So we will call the names for the first wave of participants…Kamijou Touma, Setsuna Tokage, Yaoyorozu Momo and Juzo Honenuki come forward to the door and your battlefields…"

Aizawa was sitting in his office, deeply engrossed in his work. This was normal for a workaholic like him.

A tough looking man leaned over him. He was Sekijiro Ken, Vlad King. "Aizawa, do I have to participate this year in the Recommendation exams?" Aizawa was in charge of the final phase of the exams, the battle against one of the staff members.

"No, you aren't. Your Quirk wasn't compatible with any of them, and so I made the only two contenders who had quirks that could theoretically hold their own against yours fight each other for the test." Aizawa smirked. "Besides, it seems like they have conflict with each other, so this will be interesting."

Sekijiro roared with laughter. "let 'em fight it out eh? Nothing like a fight between rivals to make up."

"Indeed. They might even learn to respect each other." Aizawa looked at his watch, and sighed. "Looks like I'll have to get ready for my match."

Sekijiro was surprised. Aizawa was a man who didn't usually participate in these. Aizawa's quirk just wasn't suited for these things. He would most likely trounce the opponent, not letting them use their quirk at all. "Who are you fighting?"

"A boy by the name of Kamijou Touma. His quirk is similar to mine, so I'll have the pleasure for testing his ability." Aizawa rarely took pleasure from his work, but this was different. His own quirk was one of a kind, so seeing something similar to his made him interested, to say the least.

Aizawa stood up and went to the designated area for the fight. Kamijou Touma would be waiting for him there.

Kamijou Touma sat through the short briefing, and went onwards to the arena. It was the very same place where he fought Mirio Togata, one of the big three of U.A.

He was undefeated in that arena, so that gave him a bit of confidence. The someone he was going to be facing was a real pro-hero, someone on the very same playing field as All Might. Someone like that probably won't rely on solely their quirk, which means he had to outplay them in martial arts.

The arena was empty by the time he got here. Kamijou went to one corner of the fighting area, which was a rectangle. The fight would be over if one of them taps out, forfeits. Immobilisation as well as being out of bounds also resulted in a win.

However, Kamijou had a trump card up his sleeve. Lion's Roar, the technique he had gained from training with All Might. He didn't want to have to use it, due to its possible side-effects, but it was a valuable trump card. Just in case.

If he didn't win this match, it was over for him. He would have to participate in the regular entrance exam, and fight robots for the practical.

Robots are not supernatural, and thus his quirk won't help him do anything. He would most certainly lose.

But yet, Kamijou didn't feel nervous or anxious in this case. He didn't really care for becoming a hero, but getting a license would be helpful, but not necessary at all. So he didn't really care about this match.

He waited for another minute, and two men walked into the arena. One of them was a tall pale-skinned man with greasy shoulder-length black hair. He was dressed in all black, with a sort of scarf wrapped around his neck. The other one retreated into the stands, leaving the one wearing black to approach Kamijou.

He stood on the opposite side of the arena. "Let's get started and finish this quickly. "The man said. He looked up to the stands, where a camera has been set up. "This fight will be recorded and shown to others. Do I have your consent?"

Kamijou scratched his head. "Sure… I mean, I don't really mind it."

"Very well." The man took out some goggles from underneath the scarf and took it out. "Kamijou Touma. Quirk: Negation. You've been in conflicts such as the recent Endeavor thing. Time to see how good you really are." The man shot forward with speed such that Touma could barely keep up. It was absurd that a human could do something like this, especially with a handicap like that.

The man's eyes turned red for a second, his hair ignoring the force of gravity and pointing upwards. He was trying to erase Kamijou's quirk.

Except that didn't last long. A sound of breaking glass and the man's eyes and hair turned back to normal.

Kamijou realised the Imagine Breaker had gone off, and moved forward to attack. Aizawa jumped back.

"Hmm, looks like his quirk works on my quirk, which means his quirk is more fundamental and powerful that it. Maybe he'll put up a good fight after all." Aizawa looked up to the stands. "However, I still can use my scarfs." He glanced at the man at the stands, and activated his quirk. This would allow him to use his scarfs.

He sent the ends of the steel-tipped scarfs towards Kamijou at blinding speeds. It would do a lot of damage if it hit.

Kamijou saw it coming, and slapped both of them away in one swipe of his right hand. A loud glass shattering sound was heard, and the scarf retreated to Aizawa's neck. However, Aizawa's eyes were still red, and his quirk was still in use.

"Looks like he can negate the different side effects a quirk has as well… My quirk makes it so that the things nearby to my face have anti-gravity properties, which allows me to control my scarf in ways that are not possible usually. My quirk is still activated, which is weird. Looks like I'll have to deactivate, then reactivate it again." Aizawa did just that, in an instant. The scarf tips stood back up again.

Aizawa decided to focus on close quarters combat. HIs quirk was inferior to Kamijou's, so he had to fight him hand to hand, no quirks used.

Aizawa dashed towards him with so much speed that Kamijou instinctively jerked backwards, while Aizawa jumped and twisted his body into a flying kick that slammed against Kamijou's arms, held out in a block.

It wasn't a direct hit, but it had so much force behind it that Kamijou was sent a few meters back just from the momentum of the hit. His arms took most of the force, and they ached. "Shit… he's powerful!"

Aizawa pressed on his attack, ducking and weaving, using his scarfs to create feints and block Kamijou's vision. Kamijou looked for an opening, any opening, but could not find one.

Aizawa held one tip of his scarf and threw it forward with momentum, the tip reached speeds of a car. Kamijou held his right hand out to negate it, and he succeeded. However, the outstretched right arm was too easy a target to let go of, and Aizawa grabbed the arm and threw Kamijou over his shoulder, making him land face first into the dirt. Imagine Breaker went off, and Aizawa's eyes turned back to normal.

Aizawa still held Kamijou's right arm, and twisted it so that it could break in an instant. "You're holding back. Take this seriously." He growled.

Kamijou was reluctant to say the least. He didn't like fighting meaningless fights, such as this one. Aizawa didn't seem to agree. 'He's the type to only fight all out when someone's in true danger,' Aizawa analysed. 'I'll have to bluff him into thinking that one of his friends will be in trouble.'

Kamijou gritted his teeth in pain. He didn't want to fight back since Aizawa wasn't really a villain or someone doing wrong. There were nobody else's smiles riding on this. He would accept defeat then…

"If you don't take this seriously, I'll fail you, and Shouto Todoroki. I'll also expose his involvement with the Endeavor incident. In case you didn't know, it's illegal. The only reason you're out here a free man instead of being locked up is that you succeeded in solving the situation, and you had the No. 1 Hero on your side. I can't say the same for Todoroki." Aizawa said coldly, awaiting his response.

Kamijou was quiet for a moment, and then suddenly turned over with such force that Aizawa let go of his hand, and then sprang back to his feet. Aizawa, unbalanced, felt the need to jump backwards and retreat. He was right. An instant after he left back, a fist fiercely hit the air where Aizawa was standing. "I don't really care about myself, but don't go ruining somebody else's dreams, just because of me! For that, I'll beat you myself!"

Kamijou could sense that Aizawa wasn't a man to say something he won't do. He looked like a serious, no-nonsense person so Kamijou wouldn't take any risks. Not when Todoroki was involved. Aizawa smirked slightly. "Perfect. Let's see what you can do!"

This time, Kamijou was the one who went forward first. Aizawa defended using his scarf, activating and deactivating his quirk with such speed that Kamijou's negation of his scarfs only affected a bit of his combat ability.

Even so, it was incredible that Kamijou didn't get hit even once by the scarfs. He negated them every single time, using only his right hand, while simultaneously defending himself against Aizawa, even throwing some attacks at him, which, however, did not hit or do any damage. "He's good. He's got a lot of potentials, and his reactions and battle ability are high. However, he probably has not got any formal training."

Kamijou launched more attacking moves of his own, this time. Fists came dangerously close to Aizawa, but he slapped them away with his own arms and scarfs. It was like Aizawa had a few extra pairs of limbs.

The match had gone on for a few minutes now, and every single second of it was high-paced intense fighting. However, Kamijou still hadn't broken a sweat yet. 'His stamina is truly something' Aizawa noted. He was starting to feel some tiredness himself, but he wasn't sure if he could outlast Kamijou. It was maybe time to end this.

Aizawa launched a powerful roundhouse kick, which Kamijou ducked under. Aizawa used the momentum of the kick to make his body spin, launching his heel towards Kamijou's ducked head. Kamijou stood him tall, and the kick hit him in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him and sending him tumbling towards the ground.

Aizawa pressed forward, and used his scarfs to grab Kamijou's leg, far from his right hand which could neutralise those scarfs. He pulled, and Kamijou went flying towards Aizawa, at a high velocity. Aizawa stretched his hand out, and caught Kamijou's body in a clothesline, sending him crashing into the ground shoulder first.

Kamijou cried out in pain. He felt severe pain in his shoulder and upper arm, and he couldn't really move it. He didn't know it, but he had dislocated his shoulder from the impact of that fall he had taken. Quickly, Kamijou blocked the pain out and rolled out of Aizawa's range.

His left arm was now out of commission. Kamijou didn't dare test its limits, afraid of doing more damage to himself.

"Hmph. A dislocated shoulder is a big deal. How about you surrender now?" Aizawa preferred to keep the damage to a minimum. "You've fought valiantly, but you haven't beat me. I'll go all out soon, so keep that in mind for your next move." Aizawa said.

Kamijou gritted his teeth and stood up once more. He couldn't give up now. He rushed towards Aizawa with a roar.

"Fine. Be like that." Aizawa activated his quirk, and several tips levitated. It wasn't just two this time, it was more like 10. 'Don't think I'd limit myself to just one strip of my capturing weapon. I have multiple hidden within here.' Aizawa ran towards Kamijou, full speed, holding multiple tips of his capturing weapon in his hands.

There was no way in hell Kamijou could negate them all, and even if he could, he was bound to take a few massive hits and ultimately be captured. This seemed like the end for Kamijou.

Usually, Kamijou would have given up by now. He had severe injuries, and it was looking bleak. But then there was something riding on this. Another person's dreams were riding on this very battle. How on earth could Kamijou yield now?

Aizawa's capturing weapons sped towards Kamijou. He had his head down, seemingly already given up. He raised his right hand, presumably in surrender.

And he brought it down.

Sounds of an F1 race car rang out, and the tips all succumbed to gravity. Aizawa's quirk was forcefully shut down. 'What?! I thought he could only use his quirk on contact! Don't tell me he had a long ranged move after all-'

Aizawa's thoughts forcefully shut down. There was something, something coming out of that Right Hand of his. It shocked him, so much that he stopped in his tracks, his mind blank with fear. He didn't even notice Kamijou Touma rushing towards him with his fist drawn back for a punch.

The mysterious energy disappeared as quickly and suddenly as it appeared, but Aizawa took a while to regain his bearings. It stunned him, and that gave Kamijou a chance to actually hit him.

This was bad for him, Kamijou was only a meter away, and Aizawa had no way to evade. He could only watch on as a right fist smashed him on the cheek, with so much force that it sent him flying backwards, towards the boundary of the arena. If Kamijou could get him out of bounds, it would be all over.

Aizawa landed on his feet, after receiving that powerful punch. He still had some left in the tank, so he activated his quirk and sent all the tips flying towards Kamijou, who was pressing forward to finish the match.

This time, Kamijou was ready.

He weaved through all the tips, none of them hitting them. It was like he knew where they would end up before they even moved.

How could he had known, Aizawa wondered. Did he predict the movements, based on the moves he had used before? Had he predicted where they would end up, by analysing Aizawa's unconscious body movements?

It was a possibility. If it was true, if the precognition was real, then Aizawa could not imagine how much of a monster he would be if he had honed his power even further.

Aizawa had lost his only weapon. His quirk would do nothing to Kamijou, and Kamijou would counter anything that he threw at him.

But that didn't stop him. Aizawa abandoned the usage of his quirk, and faced him in true hand to hand combat. He was targeting the dislocated left arm.

He was tired, and the handicap was weighing him down, but he was still just a bit faster than Kamijou. He grabbed his left arm, in which Kamijou winced in pain, swept his legs from underneath, sending him face first towards the ground. If Kamijou fell now, he would be outside of the boundary of the arena.

However, Aizawa intentionally kept a soft grip on that left arm, careful not to do much damage, but Kamijou used that as an advantage, and jerked his left arm, pulling himself up with that force, while dragging Aizawa outside the boundary.

His arm screamed in pain, but he ignored it. It would heal eventually.

Aizawa showed signs of resistance, and they both were stabilized and wouldn't fall, so Kamijou lifted his knee in front of Aizawa, and kneed him in the gut. Aizawa doubled down in pain, and Kamijou used that slight moment of distraction to lift Aizawa up into the air with an arm drag, and smash him onto the ground.

Aizawa landed on the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of him, but no part of his body was still out of the boundary.

Kamijou's left arm was now completely useless, he could not move it without sending waves of severe pain outwards to his body. He would have to finish it then. He charged at Aizawa's body, wanting to push him out of the boundary.

But Aizawa was a pro-hero. He could take punishment, and he had faced a lot more than what he had done while fighting with Kamijou. He sprang back to his feet dynamically and charged at Kamijou himself.

Both fighters were charging at each other at high speeds, but one of them had their back to the danger zone. That was Aizawa.

When Kamijou got close, Aizawa attempted to punch Kamijou, but he ducked, and at full speed, Kamijou tackled Aizawa, and both men tumbled onto the floor, outside the boundary, at the exact same moment.

The man in the stands stood up and blew a whistle to end the match. "The match has ended. Final result: a draw."

It was all quiet for the next few minutes, as both were too exhausted to do anything else but lie there.

After the match, Kamijou was whisked away to the Nurses office, where Recovery Girl was there waiting. She expertly relocated his left shoulder, and tended to his bruised ribs. There was nothing she could do with her quirk, due to Imagine Breaker, however.

By the time Kamijou was cleared to go, everyone was almost done already. He met up with Yaoyorozu who congratulated him on his excellent result versus Aizawa. "You did very well back there, Kamijou. Drawing a match against a pro-hero, that's something to be proud of." She complimented. Apparently, the match had been shown to the others for entertainment purposes.

"Eheh… thanks, Yaoyorozu, but I took more damage in that match, and it was all down to luck anyway from my end. How about you, how did you do?"

"Not bad. I lost, though. I was fighting ectoplasm, and he overwhelmed me with numbers. I could have done better though, so I don't know how it would affect my rankings.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, right? The final matches should be ending soon. Who's having their matches now?" Kamijou asked.

"It's Todoroki versus Yoarashi. An exciting match, and it's a shame they won't broadcast it. I guess one of them wanted to keep this between them." Yaoyorozu sighed disappointedly.

Kamijou had a bad feeling about this.

Todoroki breathed heavily as he faced Yoarashi. The match had been going on for a while, and Todoroki was getting tired. Yoarashi's quirk was just too powerful, all his attempts to attack had failed.

But for some reason, Yoarashi was angry. He was superior in this match, while Todoroki was cornered and tired. It was essentially over. The ice created by Todoroki was manifesting a lot slower than usual, and that could not compete with the speed that Yoarashi's quirk produces.

Yoarashi was a hot-blooded individual. He hated those who didn't fight with their full passion, who look down on him with cold, uncaring eyes. Todoroki was the embodiment of those hates right now.

Yoarashi tried to give Todoroki one last chance. "Use your other side. Use it, and let's have a passionate battle of the ages! Use it, and fight me with your full passion! I am stronger than you, so stop acting like you're better than me! DO IT!" Yoarashi roared with pain and passion.

Todoroki didn't care. He would not use his fire side again. Against his father was a life-threatening situation, and against Kamijou was a one-off decision that he would never make again. He swore to himself now that he would make himself the strongest with just his right side, nothing else. So in response to Yoarashi's request, he only generated more ice near him to defend.

"…" Yoarashi looked down. He let out a scream of frustration, and activated his quirk, creating a real tornado having wind speeds of 250km/h. There was nothing Todoroki could do, the tornado blasting through the ice defence easily, flinging Todoroki around it and sending him flying at the wall.

"The match goes to Yoarashi, Todoroki is out of bounds!"

Yoarashi walked out without any comment.

They told them that the results needed a couple of hours to process, and everyone was free to leave after that.

Todoroki sulked in the corner, while Yaoyorozu and Kamijou were anxiously waiting for the whole 2 hours since they had nothing to do anyway.

Present Mic came in the waiting room, and posted up the results for everyone to see.

The rankings were displayed:

Yoroashi

Todoroki

Honenuki

Momo

Tokage

Touma

At first, Kamijou was happy that Yaoyorozu and Todoroki passed, but then reality dawned on him. He was in sixth place, and that did not earn him a spot within the recommended students of U.A.

But suddenly, Yoarashi stood up. "I refuse this recommendation. I will not be attending U.A. next year." This comment caused a commotion amongst everyone in the room. The one who ranked first, gave up his recommendation? Yoarashi then walked out of the room. On his way, Kamijou Touma blocked his way.

"Wait, why did you refuse it?" Kamijou demanded.

"I cannot attend the same school as him. That is all. I will be a hero, but not in U.A, and not with someone like Shouto Todoroki nearby. I will attend Shiketsu High, the other top school in Japan." He glanced at Kamijou and smiled slightly. "Congratulations. I forfeited, so you're in the top 5. You're a recommended student at U.A. now." With that, Yoarashi walked past Kamijou, who did not attend to stop him.

It was his decision, and Kamijou respected it. It did not seem like Yoarashi was going to abandon his dream of becoming a hero, so Kamijou was relieved. He turned back to Present Mic, who was closing the exam up.

"Those who have not made it, fear not, as there is still a chance for you to make it into U.A.! You will receive a free entry into the normal exams, with a small advantage which will be given based on the number of points you have earned." Present Mic continued on with the informative speech. "And finally, I would like to offer me and the other U.A. staff's congratulations to this year's recommended students: Shouto Todoroki, Juzo Honezuki, Yaoyorozu Momo, Setsuna Tokage, and Kamijou Touma!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes, the parts that are in NT14, the fight with Kamisato and Kamijou and the fight between Noukan and Kamisato, were both from the original translation, with me paraphrasing a bit. Please don't kill me for that, if you don't think it is OK for me to do that, comment on the chapter or DM me, and I'll change it somehow. If the second chapter gets uploaded before that, however, I won't change it. See you soon, and thanks for reading. Also, I took something from the wiki, the origin of "quirks" and I quoted it.


End file.
